Snow like Ash
by Ariella.Blake
Summary: House Nyrs has fought and died beside House Targaryen since the Doom of Valyria. After Robert's Rebellion the survivors retreated to their lands Beyond the Wall. Now, Queen Rowynn Nyrs must convince Jon Snow to abandon his vows to the Night's Watch in order to aide her in the effort to unseat the Lannisters from the Iron Throne and take back the North from House Bolton. Jon/OC {AU}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated the show or book.  
**Summary: **House Nyrs has fought and died beside House Targaryen since the Doom of Valyria. After Robert's Rebellion the survivors retreated to their lands Beyond the Wall. Now, Queen Rowynn Nyrs must convince Jon Snow to abandon his vows to the Night's Watch in order to aide her in the effort to unseat the Lannisters from the Iron Throne and take back the North from the House Bolton under orders from Daenerys Targaryen. Jon/OC.

_Prologue_

**Rowynn**

_The cold winter air was coated with a thin smoke, blurring the edges of the world and bringing along the smell of sweat and blood which clung to the nose like a strong perfume. The shouts and screams that echoed through the castle were accompanied by the sharp clash of swords and axes. Every surface was tainted orange, reflecting the fires that lit up the night, and the ground was splattered with crimson puddles. Just as one body would hit the floor, a wispy breath leaving their lips for the last time, another man would take his place, swinging his sword around in hopes of hitting his enemy. But the men dressed in furs were unlike those dressed in black. They were the savages of the night who learned how to survive the endless winters that forged on Beyond the Wall. The crows were just trying to outlast the invaders. They all silently hoped daylight would bring the end of this battle at Castle Black._

_Amidst all the chaos one man seemed to stand out. The dark curls atop his head moved every which direction as he slid across the muddy floor, avoiding several swinging swords while landing his own fatal blows. A guttural shout acted as a battle cry for the Thenn wildling barreling through the crowd. This one seemed to be bigger than most, his head absent of hair but marked with raised scars. The dark haired man faced the wildling after running his Valyrian steel blade across another's throat. They charged at each other like two drunken men preparing to fight over the last bottle of wine and grunted as their weapons clashed. The crow wielded his sword like a trained warrior, equaling the skill of the savage who sought to end his life that very night. It wasn't until the Thenn wildling caught the Valyrian sword in the nook of his axe that the battle seemed to be in even contest. When the larger man swung his axe back, it sent the sword flying into a puddle a few feet away. The long blade was evidently made of Valyrian steel and was met with a unique hilt. The silver crossguard transferred into simple black grip, but the part that would catch any eye was the pommel. It had been carefully crafted into the shape of a wolf's head from pale stone._

_As the Thenn and man in black continued to fight the odds started to tip in the direction of the wildling. Without his sword the man of the Night's Watch did not have an appropriate means of protection. He was quick enough to avoid the swinging axe and finally found his way to a long iron chain. He managed to knock the axe out of the Thenn's hands causing their duel to devolve into a brutal hand-to-hand combat. There was a crunching sound as the wildling smashed the crow's face into an anvil. The younger man was yanked back roughly as he gasped for a clear breath and thrown into the blacksmith's forge. He rolled through the fire and landed on the other side with a grunt. The Thenn picked up the man in black effortlessly and held him against a wooden pillar as his strong hands tightened around his neck, strangling his contender. The younger man spit the blood that had welled up in his mouth at the wildling. This distracted him long enough for the crow to grab the blacksmith's hammer lying next to him and bury it into the Thenn's head. His eyes rolled back into his head as the blood began to pour out of the hole down the sides of his face. A second passed and he fell to the floor dead._

Rowynn shot up from the bed, gasping for her breath. With her head still reeling from the memory-like dream she held out her hands in front of her. Her lips formed a tight line as she blinked through the darkness encasing her bedchambers. When she saw that her hands were shaking, she knew that her dream was all but what it seemed. She had been told enough about the bastard known as Jon Snow to conclude it was him who had won the fight against the Thenn. She did not know if this battle had yet to happen or had already passed, but she had been having these types of prophetic dreams long enough to know that it would soon become a part of history.

"Caen!" She shouted, knowing her cries would be heard through the thick wooden door.

"Rowynn?" The burly man questioned as he came stumbling into the room, his sword drawn.

"Put that away, and send notice to the Men of the Mountain, the Queen's Guard, the Wardens, and the forest clans at once," the young Queen of Bellaronia instructed as she lit a candle. "We ride for The Wall tonight."

"Rowynn…" Her trusted knight's expression faltered as she lit a few candles, the shadows falling on his face. It appeared to highlight the scar on the right side of his face that extended from just above his eyebrow and stretched down over his upper lip. His shoulder length dark blonde hair and muscular build would allow anybody to believe he was a cruel man if they were told so. But Rowynn had grown up under the protection of Ser Caen Maening and had come to think of him as a trusted knight and a member of her extended family.

"We ride tonight," Rowynn repeated her command. She turned her head towards him as she dropped her legs over the side of her bed. "Go, Ser Caen."

"Yes, Your Grace," He bowed stiffly before disappearing from the room just as quickly as he had entered.

The young royal knew she should have sent for her Ladies in White so they could assist her in preparation for her ride, but there was no time to obey tradition. Rowynn fetched her riding gear and armor, pulling them on with little difficulty. She was fastening the last set of clasps when her door opened without a knock.

She turned and saw that it was her brother Jaymes. While he bore the surname Winter, the name that custom decreed be given to all those Beyond the Wall unlucky enough to be born with no name of their own, she still thought of him as her brother by blood. It was hard to overlook their one obvious similarity; their silver hair derived from the blood of the dragon. Her own lilac eyes avoided his deep blue ones as he looked her over. She already guessed what he would say about her plans, but she had to dismiss his opinions.

"You cannot do this, Rowynn," Jaymes paused, "we have avoided these wars for too long just to be dragged into it because a band of wildlings decided to try their luck and breach The Wall."

Rowynn turned to him. "If the wildlings take Castle Black there will nothing to stop them from rolling over everything and everyone for a thousand miles. And have you forgotten? We entered this war the day I sent Raegnar to rid the Seven Kingdoms of King Joffrey and retrieve Lady Sansa."

"I do not understand. You have never given a second thought to what happens to the Seven Kingdoms, and then you take up a sudden interest in everything Below the Wall. What is fueling this sparked fire inside of you?" Jaymes pressed with cautious eyes. He watched his maiden sister while an extended silence encased the room. Her silvery hair shone in like a beacon in the night as she began to braid it loosely over her slender shoulders. Her violet eyes seemed to graze every surface before meeting his own again.

"Jon Snow," Rowynn said just above a whisper. "Does that name mean anything to you?"

"The bastard of The North," Jaymes nodded. "He is now the eldest son of the deceased Lord Eddard Stark."

"He will be at Castle Black fighting the wildling army amongst his brothers in black," Rowynn told her brother as she let her hair go unfinished. "I cannot let him die when I know I could have prevented it."

"This is because of your visit to Meereen, is it not?" Jaymes asked softly as he ran a hand over his short silver hair.

"Jon Snow, if rightfully matched, will be the key to the North. Daenerys needs the key on her side if she is to regain the Seven Kingdoms," Rowynn said.

"This is her war, not ours," Jaymes argued.

"Her family's wars and our family's wars have been one in the same since the Doom of Valyria," the young queen reminded her brother. "I am not going to be the one to break that bond."

"Our ancestors desire to rush to the Targaryen's side have cost us greatly throughout history, and we have just raised the strength and power that would allow us to regain our once influential status in the Seven Kingdoms," Jaymes said.

"An influential status in the Seven Kingdoms means nothing if we cannot live under the rightful King or Queen," Rowynn turned her back to her brother as she pulled on her fingerless gloves. "We have to restore the Targaryens to the Iron Throne and in order for that to happen we need to stand behind Daenerys Targaryen and do whatever she asks."

"And she asked you to keep the Northern bastard under your protection?"

"No, she asked for more than that," Rowynn swallowed dryly as Jaymes narrowed his blue eyes. "She requested I offer my hand in marriage to him."

Jaymes dropped his hand to the hilt of his sword, a telltale sign of his shift to defense. "You denied this request, did you not?"

"I told her that I would think long and hard before deciding my fate," Rowynn admitted.

"But it is not just your fate you would be deciding, it would be the fate of all of Bellaronia," Jaymes said. "You marry Jon Snow, and you'll be giving the crown to the son of a long time enemy."

"Nothing is set in stone, Jaymes," said his sister. "Jon would still have to decide to abandon his oath to the Night's Watch in order to accept my offer."

"Have his siblings agreed to this?" Jaymes paused with a sigh, "because if he marries you, he will abandon his bastard surname and take up the name of the rest of his family, placing him above all else in the line of succession. He will not just have the title of King of Bellaronia, but also Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of The North."

"It appears that the only thing they truly desire is vengeance for what happened to their parents and eldest brother," Rowynn replied. "They want those lands back in the hands of their family, no matter who heads it."

"What if Jon does not wish to abandon his oath at the Wall? How would we acquire the key to the North then?"

"Bran is fourteen," Rowynn led on with a downcast gaze. "In two years time, he will be old enough to marry."

"You wish to marry Bran Stark?" Jaymes shifted his weight as he crossed his arms over his sturdy chest. "Do you think he is fit to rule by your side?"

"He has a stronger heart than men twice his age," Rowynn argued in defense of the young boy she had come to know. "He's fit to do whatever he wishes, but even if he chooses to marry someone else, or cast aside his spot in the line of succession, we still have Sansa."

"True. I think it is safe to say she has taken a liking to Elyjah, much more than she would have a few months ago." Jaymes cocked his head to the side as he hinted to the fact that his bastard cousin, Elyjah, had been legitimized before him.

"You will ride with me to the Wall, Jaymes, and when we return I will sign the legitimization papers so you can officially join the Queen's Guard as Jaymes Nyrs," his sister promised. As the Queen of Bellaronia, she was one of the only people who could legitimize her bastard relatives. She had been working to give all four bastards the family name during the year she had been ruling as queen, but many nobles in their court did not approve.

She abandoned his gaze and walked to the wooden trunk at the end of her bed. Jaymes watched as Rowynn lifted the lid, and pulled out a long sword and two matching daggers. Jaymes had always admired the three weapons for they were some of the few in Avalon made with Valyrian steel. He had a Valyrian sword of his own, but it was not as grand as Rowynn's, and hers had been passed down from the heads of House Nyrs for hundreds of years. The one similarity that transferred over to almost every weapon used in Bellaronia was the Valyrian phrase _Simonarior hen nuqirs_ which translated into the words of House Nyrs: Rising from the Ashes.

"I just have one more question, my lady," Jaymes smiled faintly when Rowynn slid a glance over her shoulder. "What about Rybek and Matthias?"

"Matthias accompanied me to Meereen. He's known about Jon since the beginning," Rowynn said with a heavy heart. "I still have to look forward to telling Rybek."

Her older brother came up beside her, closing the distance between them. He placed a light hand on her shoulder, and she faced him reluctantly. The corner of his lips turned upward into a small smile. "While your duty may be to Bellaronia, you should still weigh in the desires of your heart."

"Dear brother," Rowynn whispered as she cupped one side of his face gingerly. "The truest desire in my heart is to do what is best for my kingdom and for my family. Maintaining our alliance with the Targaryen queen will provide the best future for everyone."

"Of course, Your Grace," Jaymes' smile widened. He placed his own hand over his sisters' and gave it a light squeeze as he lowered it for her. "If you will excuse me I need to prepare our horses."

"Before you do that, can you send for Lady Arya, please?" Rowynn requested. "I need to speak with her before we leave."

"At this hour she must be sleeping," her brother hesitated.

"Wake her," she insisted. "Our spies at Winterfell spoke well of her relationship with Jon. If he were to need an incentive to return with me, I assume the presence of his siblings here at Castle Nightfire will be enough," Rowynn explained quietly. Her eyes lit up for a moment as if a memory had returned to her. "Oh, and release Bhaen. I will need him in the air just in case."

"Of course, Your Grace," Jaymes bowed. He flashed a smile before turning to leave.

"Jaymes," Rowynn stopped him. When he faced her, she offered a whisper of a smile. "Thank you."

Her brother bowed slightly with a smile on his lips and left without another word. Rowynn knew that Jaymes would do what she ordered in a swift manner because they had not only a deep familial bond but a mutual respect for each other despite their differences in status.

Rowynn had just finished braiding her silver hair when Arya appeared at her door. The younger girl's features were heavy with tiredness as she entered the queen's bedchambers. Rowynn was quick to explain what she had seen in her insightful dream. The young queen had proven her abilities to be dependable in the first few days after the last Stark, Sansa, had arrived at Castle Nightfire so Arya was not hesitant to believe her this night. They both decided it would be best if she rode to the Wall with the queen's army.

"My apologies for interrupting, Your Grace," said Ser Caen as he entered the queen's room. He came to stand a few feet away from the two girls and clasped his hands together behind his back. Rowynn gave him an affirmative nod, ushering him to proceed. His green eyes flickered to Lady Arya for a second before clearing his throat. "The Men of the Mountain and the Free Folk clans have just relayed a message."

"And?" Rowynn led on.

"They are assembling their men to ride tonight, but there was also news of something more concerning," Ser Caen hesitated.

"What is it, Caen?" Rowynn stepped towards the tall knight.

"The Free Folk have reported that the King Beyond the Wall intends to light a large fire the night of their attack to signal their allies on the south side of the Wall," Ser Caen said.

Rowynn could not hold back a scoff. "So the battle has not occurred yet?"

"No, Your Grace," he shook his head.

"How big did they say this fire was going to be?"

"His army says that it will be the biggest fire the North has ever seen," Ser Caen told her.

"They do not know what a real fire is," Rowynn scoffed. She pressed her lips into a taught line as she tucked a piece of her silver hair behind her ear. "How long do we have until sunrise?"

"A few hours, Your Grace, but we will have to ride all day and all night to get to the Wall. That is including the water and feeding breaks needed for the men and horses."

"Then the sooner we leave the better. And instruct my brother to release Syndor as well," Rowynn paused as a small smile appeared on her lips, "we might have to show those wildlings what a real fire looks like."

"We might, Your Grace," her knight agreed. He bowed quickly before leaving the two highborn girls alone once again.

"Dress as comfortably as you can, Arya," Rowynn instructed with a softness in her eyes. "This journey will not be easy, even for an experienced rider."

"Yes, Your Grace," said Lady Arya.

"Please, it is just Rowynn for you," insisted the queen quickly. "Ser Caen has always been allowed to just use my given name, but he often resorts back to the official greeting amongst company."

"Your court is unlike anything I have ever seen," Arya smiled lightly.

The younger girl left after saying a quick goodbye and Rowynn gave herself one last look over in the tall mirror on one of the walls. She sighed heavily when she saw the girl staring back at her. She ran her fingers over the loose strands of silver hair lying over her shoulders. She had debated darkening the color several times over to relinquish the burden of being one of the few remaining Valyrian descendants, but she knew it would do more harm than good. Her heritage had become the most important weapon in her artillery. Her family was nearly distinguished during Robert's Rebellion and the conflicts that occurred Beyond the Wall, but they were finally fulfilling their house words. They were rising from the ashes and they were going to take back what belonged to them with fire and blood.

**This is my first Game of Thrones fanfiction. Sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know if you liked this because I don't know if or when I'll update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated the show or book.

_The Silver Terror_

**Jon**

Mance was awaiting Jon's response when they heard horns and trumpets sound in the distance along with the alerting cries from the wildling army. Mance was quick to react. He grabbed a knife sitting nearby and pressed it to Jon Snow's neck.

"You attacking us?" Mance demanded as he leaned over the Stark bastard.

"No," Jon replied hastily under the pressure from the knife, "it's like you said; we don't have the men."

More horns chorused in the background, causing both Jon and Mance to turn their eyes to the opening in the tent. They could hear the flurry of men and weapons outside. Mance heaved a gruff sigh as he released Jon and exited the tent without another word. Two large wildlings hooked their arms under Jon's and pulled him outside after their leader.

They emerged from the tent into pure chaos. Hundreds of wildling men and women were trying to find a way to their weapons while calling out warnings about the approaching army. Jon watched as several columns of horses carrying hundreds of mounted knights charged into the wilding camp carrying banners of a house he could not recognize. The sigil of a black dragon breathing fire and the large army led him to believe that he was about to meet a house with immense power. The crow quickly realized that Mance had only expected attacks from the Wall so he had left their eastern flank completely undefended, opening the door for this assault on both sides. Jon knew that even if the wildlings were prepared for an attack, they were still undisciplined and had no experience fighting heavily armored cavalries like the one heading right for them. All Jon and Mance could do was wait for the two halves of the same army to collide in the middle of the camp.

The wildling mass seemed to be torn apart in a matter of seconds by the armored knights on horseback. Seeing his men being massacred in the one-sided fight, Mance gave the order to stand down, officially ending the wildlings' assault on Castle Black.

"I said my people have bled enough and I meant it," Mance explained to the small group of wildlings surrounding him.

Jon was the first one to see the small pack of riders trotting through the smoke hovering close to the ground. Mance and his men took notice of them next, watching as the strangers slowed their horses to a stop. There was one woman in the entire company of men, all of them wearing formal fitting armor. It was plain to the eye that they were prepared for a war.

The men dismounted first and faced the wildlings with their hands on the hilts of their swords. They formed a loose barrier between what remained of Mance's army and the young woman behind them who slid off her large black steed gracefully. Jon sucked in an urgent breath when he saw that the girl's hair was as white as the snow beneath their feet. It was common knowledge that the only people who received that trait at birth were those born into a Valyrian bloodline. Jon pondered whether or not he was about to meet the last Targaryen heir, Daenerys. He had heard a few stories about the Mother of Dragons, but he dared to believe them.

The men who had ridden with the girl began to walk towards them once she took her place between them. The man to her left was taller than he was wide, but his features seemed callous with the long scar stretching down the side of his face. The man to her right was shorter, but his hair was fiery red and there was a vicious look in his eyes that would make anybody who faced him cringe. Her other knights could be described just as intimidating. The silver-haired girl seemed almost like a doll compared to her companions. Her facial features were soft and her eyes were the color of deep violet, seemingly endless pools streaked with intelligence and wisdom. The sight of a second rare trait on the girl only drew Jon's attention even more.

When a wildling charged at a group he was sliced open by a passing knight on horseback. The young woman continued towards them without a single glance at the dead man or his entrails lying sprawled across the floor. At that moment her features seemed to harden, aging her a few years, but Jon was still certain she was younger than him.

There was a soft clank when Mance dropped his two daggers on the ground, signaling a final surrender. The silver-haired girl looked straight at Jon as she came to a stop a few feet from Jon and the wildlings. He watched her, uncertain of who she was or what she was doing Beyond the Wall with an army large enough to fill the courtyard at Winterfell eight times over.

"Are you the King Beyond the Wall?" The girl asked suddenly as she turned her attention to Mance. Her voice was as soft as a kiss, but as demanding as a king. She waited patiently until Mance nodded weakly. Her violet eyes flickered to Jon before returning to the wildling king beside him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Never had the pleasure," Mance responded.

"This is Rowynn Lilyas Nyrs of the House Nyrs, the First of Her Name, the Seer of All, Queen of Bellaronia, Queen Beyond the Wall, Warden of the Haunted Forest, Heir to the Great Dragonlords, and the Keeper of the Dragon Fleet," one of the knights beside her responded, his voice full of pride and confidence. Jon's gaze dropped when the Nyrs name sparked a memory hidden deep in the recesses of his mind.

He had only been a boy of 10 when he heard the story of the Targaryen's most loyal house. He remembered the tale his father had told, and the excitement that had filled him and Robb as they listened tentatively. Being years later, Jon only remembered a vague amount about this forgotten house. He knew they had escaped the old ruined city of Valyria with a handful of dragons and their closely allied friends, the Targaryens. Afterwards they helped Aegon the Conqueror take control of the Seven Kingdoms on the back of five great dragons whose names Jon could not remember. Jon recalled that House Nyrs had remained by the Targaryen's side for the better part of 300 years, earning them some of the highest positions in the royal court and the prospect of any lands in the kingdom. For reasons unknown House Nyrs chose to claim the lands Beyond the Wall, despite the terrors that laid there. Jon's father had told them of the peace that was held between the royal family and the Free Folk of the Haunted Forest, mostly because of the wide fear of dragons. The story had come to an abrupt stop when Lord Eddard revealed that House Nyrs was nearly distinguished during Robert's Rebellion, his own sword ending a few of their lives. Jon and his brother were told that the survivors had scattered to different ends of the world, causing House Nyrs and their fire breathing beasts to vanish from the history books. He heard nothing more about them after that.

"All the dragons are dead, and you are not dressed for this weather," said Mance without a moment of hesitation. Jon looked at Queen Rowynn's outfit, and agreed. She was dressed in an intricate suit of black scales, as dark as the midnight skies, with deep purple chasings and clasps that reflected the light. The black caps on her slender shoulders added a respective width to her form, but offered her no protection from the morning air biting at her bare arms. Yet, he had not caught her react to the cold once.

Rowynn smiled. "If something remains unseen, does that mean it does not exist?"

"Physical evidence is unquestionable," Mance offered a half hearted shrug.

"If evidence is what you need, evidence is what you will get," the young queen promised with a soft smile. She shut her eyes and opened them again, but now they were clouded like the skies above. Jon was not confused. This girl was not only a queen but also a warg; someone with the ability to enter the mind of an animal. He wondered what animal this maiden queen was controlling.

Jon turned his eyes to the sky when the great beast appeared above them, its flapping wings causing large gusts of wind to move towards the ground. The men and horses below scrambled as it began to lower itself to land. Jon looked back at the girl whose eyes were still clouded. He fell back a few feet with the rest of the crowd as the animal landed. It crushed hundreds of tents in its attempt.

It was not until the wind ceased that Jon got to look at the magnificent creature. He stared at it, mouth agape as he realized the sheer size of it. Her winged forelimbs stretched wide enough to cover entire villages before digging her sword-length claws into the soft snow. It hissed quietly, giving the onlookers a glance of her teeth which were as sharp and strong as Valyrian steel. It was plain to see that the claws and teeth could lacerate even the sturdiest to mere ribbons of flesh and bones. Her long slick tail was as hard as rock and could go through a castle wall as if it were no more than a toy. He thought about his sword absently just for defense. Her silver scales, which were her protection, gleamed in the early morning light. Black attached itself to both sides of the silver. The animal's eyes suddenly turned from the clouded grey to a dark, soulless black. He wondered if dragons could truly smell a man's dread and taste their fear. Jon faced the silver-haired girl.

"Her name is Syndor," Queen Rowynn paused as she looked upon her dragon with pride, "the Silver Terror. She is the youngest in my fleet, but also the largest."

"Surely you have heard the tales from the Free Folk of the Haunted Forest, King Beyond the Wall," one of the knights beside Rowynn said mockingly.

"Mere tales I assumed," the king responded with his eyes still trained on the great dragon. He faced the maiden queen, his lips taught. "I was wrong."

She smiled lightly. "I saw your fire last night. The biggest fire the north has ever seen, they said. Do you wish to see a real fire, King Beyond the Wall?"

"No, young child," said Mance, certain of words. "Do you wish to actually do something or are we just going to stand around and chat all day?"

"Mind your words, wilding," someone warned angrily. "This is the Queen of Bellaronia you are speaking with."

"Pardon me, My Lady," Mance smiled.

Rowynn turned her head towards her dragon, meeting its eyes for only a second. She nodded, and the beast appeared to respond with the same motion. Violent gusts of wind rushed at the crowd as the dragon flapped its enormous wings three times before disappearing into the clouds. The young queen then addressed her men.

"Burn the dead and take the rest of the prisoners to Castle Black," she ordered confidently and without concern.

"Yes, Your Grace," the scarred knight bowed before walking off with a large group of knights on his heels.

"What do you wish to do with me?" Mance Rayder dared to ask. The queen shrugged.

"Your fate rests on you alone. Kneel and swear fealty to me and my house or die by fire," Rowynn announced for all to hear. "I will give you the day to decide, but mind you, the maddest thing a man can do in this life is let himself die." She nodded towards Mance. "Take him."

Two men bounded the King Beyond the Wall and escorted him away as their prisoner. Jon took a deep breath when he realized he was the only one who had yet to share words with Queen Rowynn. He met her violet eyes reluctantly.

"I believe introductions are in order," said the maiden queen. Just by the looks of her, he was inclined to believe she did not mean nor could she cause him any harm, but Jon had to take in the company of her dragon and battle-ready army.

"There is no need," Jon started politely, "I am sure I will never forget your name."

"I am flattered," Rowynn bowed ever so lightly, "but you have yet to tell me your name."

"Jon Snow," he replied.

"I thought so," the young queen smiled. "We have much to discuss, but first off there must be a reunion." Jon looked upon Rowynn with cautious eyes. She glanced over her shoulder as she extended her arm. "Bring the young Lady forward."

Jon watched as her remaining knights cleared a path. A smaller figure emerged through the thin layer of smoke and he did not need to be told the name that belonged to it.

"Arya," Jon allowed the name fall from his lips for the first time in months. His younger sister smiled when their gazes met. They closed the gap between them in a matter of steps. They stared at each other for a moment before she jumped to fling her arms around his neck just like she had when they were children. A rough chuckle erupted in his throat as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and set his chin on her small shoulder. Jon had been waiting years for a reunion with any one of his siblings, but this was far beyond his expectations.

Jon lifted his eyes to meet Queen Rowynn's. He knew there were no words to explain how much he appreciated her act of kindness. So, instead he smiled and began to think of this girl as a friend instead of a possible enemy.

* * *

**Rowynn**

The Wall. It was the largest structure ever built by the hands of man, Jon Snow had told her and Arya as they approached on their horses. Rowynn had lived Beyond the Wall her entire life, but she had only laid eyes on the magnificent creation once before, and she had been on the back of a dragon. Centuries of wind-blown dirt had pocketed and scoured it, covering it like a film, and it often seemed pale grey, the color of an overcast sky, but when the sun caught it fair on a bright day, it shone, alive with light; a colossal blue-white cliff that filled up half the sky. It could be seen from miles off, a pale blue line across the northern horizon, stretching away to the east and west and vanishing in the far distance, immense and unbroken. _This is the end of the world_, it seemed to say. Rowynn knew that many believed nothing important could lie beyond the wall, but what those same people had forgotten was that a great kingdom was hidden deep in the forest, protected for years by a fleet of dragons, and large devoted army. Finally, her house was ready to come out of hiding.

Eventually they caught sight of the large tunnel that acted as the course to the opposite side of the Wall. It didn't take long for Rowynn and her army to reach Castle Black, its timbered keeps and stoned towers looked like nothing more than a handful of toy blocks scattered on the floor, beneath the vast wall of ice. The ancient stronghold of the black brothers was no true castle at all. Lacking high walls, it could not be defended easily, not from the south, or east, or west; but it was only the north that concerned the Night's Watch, and to the north loomed the Wall. Somehow, Rowynn knew that if it fell, the world fell with it.

She was greeted by the first half of her army and the few men left of the Night's Watch. Most treated her like royalty, owing her their gratitude, while others took a more silent approach, sending her looks of caution and irritation. The men of the Night's Watch had been saved by a girl leading an army, and most were not prepared to accept that. They offered food and wine to the young queen and her army, but they declined politely, only asking to have a council with the commanders. Rowynn let Jon and Arya spend as much time together as she could allow, but eventually she sent to have a private word with him deep in the stone castle. She needed to be sure that the words spoken would not be repeated to anyone who they could not trust.

"How did you find her—Arya?" Jon asked once Rowynn had closed the door to the secure room.

She faced the northern bastard. "My family has placed spies far and wide throughout the Seven Kingdoms. It only took a few weeks for them to locate all of your siblings once I had sent word of my wishes to have them brought to Bellaronia."

"She told me that you and your family had been kind to them," Jon paused, "for that I am grateful."

"No thanks is needed, Jon Snow. I was just doing what was right, what was owed to your family after many years of suffering," Rowynn said.

"I had been trying to think of a reason behind your kindness. A reason as to why you would befriend the children of a house who once slaughtered your own, but I could not think of one," Jon admitted. He shifted his weight as the maiden queen drifted from her spot by the door. While he had come to believe she meant him and his family no harm, he could not say he trusted her. She was still a stranger to him.

"Weeks ago I took a journey across the narrow sea. I rode through the night on the back of one of my dragons, and reached the city of Meereen before daybreak. I had gone there to take council with the only person I could call my queen, Daenerys Targaryen. We spoke and she asked many things of me, one of them was to find all of the Stark children and to protect them as if they were my own family," Rowynn explained softly, her voice reaching every corner of the room, but not daring to go any farther. Jon took a deep breath as he tried to understand how everything was falling into place.

"Then you heard about the Battle at Castle Black," Jon concluded hesitantly. "So you came all this way to protect me?"

"You may not hold the name, but you are a Stark at heart, Jon," she paused. "That was not the only reason I came though. Daenerys had made a request that would need both of our approval and I knew eventually I would have to make the trek down to the Wall to ask you in person."

"Ask me what?" Jon narrowed his dark eyes.

"Over a year ago your brother, Robb, his wife, Talisa, their unborn child, the heir to Winterfell, and many loyalists to your family were massacred by House Frey and House Bolton. The North was then ravaged by the southerners—the Lannisters. They took what they believed belonged to them by treachery and blood," Rowynn said, pacing the length of the room, refusing to meet Jon's intense gaze. "Daenerys and I want to give you and your family the chance to take back what is rightfully yours, but, in order for that to happen, we must unite our causes. We must unite our houses."

"Unite our houses?" Jon questioned quietly. "By marriage, you mean."

"I do, Jon Snow. That is the truest reason I came here; to ask you to marry me."

Jon stepped towards the younger girl. Her violet eyes seemed to bore a hole through the darkness. "You cannot be serious."

"Does it look like I am taking part in a mockery, Jon Snow? This is my future on the line, your future! I do not talk about this in a light manner," Rowynn huffed as her anger began to fester.

"I am a man of the Night's Watch. I have taken a sacred vow to never take a wife, hold no lands, father no children, wear no crown, and win no glory. Even if I wished to marry you in order to restore my family's honor, I could not," Jon responded, his own voice laced with resentment.

"I would renounce you from your oath, Jon Snow," Rowynn said.

"No one would allow that."

"They would, because if they did not I would withdraw my forces and the wildling army would rise up once again, defeating you all before the sun could set," the maiden queen explained with utmost certainty. "But that would only happen if they tried to stop you from making your own choice. If you decide that you do not want to marry me or be legitimized or abandon your oath respectively all on your own, then it could end differently—better."

"Why? Why are you—a queen—willing to marry me—a bastard? You cannot just be driven by the Targaryen's wishes."

"You are right. You see long ago my family reigned beside the Targaryens. They were just as powerful as they were plentiful, but that ended with Robert's Rebellion. We were caught up in a time of weakness and many died because of it. Now, I have a chance to get back what once belonged to us and the Targaryens. But I also wish to bury all resentment between our families," Rowynn paused as she looked at Jon. "I know about everything that has happened to you and your siblings and your father. The Lannisters—they are wicked and cruel. They have tried to take everything from your family and I want to give you the chance to take it back. You can finally fight, Jon Snow. You can fight for your family."

"If I were to marry you, I would surpass all of my siblings in the line of succession. Have you talked to them about that?"

"I have, but they only want two things right now. One is to be reunited with their entire family, you included, but you cannot return with me to Bellaronia if you are a member of the Night's Watch. The second thing they asked is that it be you to lead your family in the fight to take back your home. You can ask Arya to make sure I am telling the truth, but they do not care that you were once a bastard for they know that it is the same blood that rushes through their hearts that also runs through yours. You are a seasoned warrior, Jon, and you are the best fit to become Lord of Winterfell, and they all know it." Rowynn held Jon's gaze as she straightened her armor and started towards the door. She paused as her hand lingered on the door knob. "I will give you two days to make your choice. After that I will return to my home, and begin planning this war without you. The weight of the North will have to land on one of your siblings, but I promise you that I will keep them as safe as I can."

"What if I choose to go with you?" Jon asked before the younger queen could take her leave.

"If it is your own choice then we will return to Bellaronia where you will be reunited with your family, and eventually we will marry, uniting our houses," Rowynn responded. "Think long and hard before making up your mind though, Jon Snow. Your choice could change the fate of many people," The silver-haired girl said as she slipped out the door. Jon sighed as it shut behind her, leaving him alone with the thoughts racing through his mind.

**Sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.  
**A/N: **Because of mistakes, and a need for clarification, I decided to re-post this chapter. I also made quite a few changes, in hopes of bettering it. I also wanted to clarify that I do believe in the theory of R+L=J, but since it has neither been confirmed in the books nor in the show I can only hint at it. A few reminders as well; one, House Nyrs is not an exact replica of House Targaryen. They have their own traditions and ways of doings things so I don't need people criticizing the way I construct a house of my own making just because it doesn't follow the Targaryen way of life. They are not the same house. They have to be a really powerful house in order to have the ability to help Daenerys take back the Seven Kingdoms, which is the end goal. And just a small warning, there will be a lot of OC's in this story to make up House Nyrs, but the primary is Rowynn. Second, I do appreciate all feedback because it helps shape my story, but there is a polite and respectful way to deliver negative feedback. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you and enjoy!

_Family, Duty, Honor_

**Arya**

"They came to us from White Harbor and Barrowtown, from Fairmarket and King's Landing, from north and south, from east and west. They died protecting men, women, and children who will never know their names. It is for us to remember our brothers. We shall never see their like again." Maester Aemon said solemnly.

"And now their watch is ended," all the brothers in black chorused.

"And now their watch is ended," said the maester, concluding his eulogy of those who had died during the Battle at Castle Black

Arya watched as the feeble maester descended the stairs slowly and took a lit torch in his wrinkled hands. He lowered the flame to the corner of the funeral pyre that held the deceased men in black. Once the fire took, the elderly man handed off the torch to the plump man beside him that Jon had introduced to her as Samwell Tarly. He lit the next corner of the pyre and gave it to her brother. Arya saw no happiness in his expression as he took his turn lighting the pyre. She wished she could comfort her brother.

She looked to her left slowly to see Queen Rowynn, and several of her closest knights and advisers watching the funeral. Arya had come to trust the young royal and the rest of her house, and while she knew that Jon might not make the same choice, she desperately wished he would. An alliance with House Nyrs would almost secure the return of Winterfell to her family, but that was not the sole reason she hoped for their deal to work. In the short time Arya had spent at Castle Nightfire she had learned that there was a chance for her and her siblings to be safe and happy. Rowynn had also allowed her to continue her sword training, assigning her a talented knight, Ser Rygos, to train her. She was not sure if it was smart for her to do so, but she began thinking of Castle Nightfire as a safe-heaven that was untouched by the many problems plaguing the Seven Kingdoms.

"Do you wish to retire for the night, Your Grace?" One of the burly knights questioned.

Rowynn shook her head without looking away from the intensifying fire below. "It is still early, Raegnar. I would like to hold the council with the commanders before I do retire for the night though."

The knight took his leave after bowing slightly. Arya pursed her lips into a taught line. "Have you talked to Jon?"

"I did earlier, but I told him I would give him time to think about his decision," Rowynn answered softly. When Arya's expression faltered, the silver-haired girl faced her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Even if he chooses not to take my offer, we will find a way to best align our houses, I swear it by the old gods and the new."

"I believe you," the younger girl responded with a light smile.

"You should go to your brother," said Rowynn as she looked down at Jon. "Spend as much time with him as you can before we have to go."

Arya nodded, and followed the queen's gaze to her brother who was still watching burning funeral fire. He then glanced over his shoulder at the balcony where she was standing, and they exchanged short smile. She looked at Rowynn as Jon turned his gaze to the silver-haired queen. Arya smirked to herself when she caught both of them smile lightly at each other.

She took her leave quietly, disappearing into the castle behind them. Arya knew Jon would value any one of his sibling's opinion of Rowynn and her offer, but since she was the only one at Castle Black the task of advising him fell on her shoulders.

* * *

**Rowynn**

The flurry of whispers died when she entered the common hall. Assembled at the long table were the men in black that were of supposed importance at Castle Black. Rowynn knew it would end better if she managed to win over the opinions of the commanders, but she was going to follow through with her plans whether they approved or not. The council was just a matter of formality that she had been taught growing up in a reigning family.

"Thank you all for gathering here today," Rowynn began. She stood a level lower than the table full of crows, but held her head high like the queen she was. The men continued to exchange coy glances with each other as she continued. "I wanted to discuss some things of importance before I take my leave on the morrow."

"I think I speak for all of us here at Castle Black when I thank you for your involvement in the prevention of another wildling attack," the eldest man at the table said, his voice was streaked with wisdom.

"Your gratitude is refreshing, Maester," Rowynn dipped her chin in respect. She looked at Ser Raegnar and Ser Caen who had accompanied her inside, and gave them a short nod. Ser Raegnar walked up the steps to the long table and laid a wide map across it. She waited for him to rejoin her before continuing. "The wildlings have been defeated, but there is a bigger, more powerful force lying in the lands Beyond the Wall. In order to insure that Castle Black, Eastwatch, and Shadow Tower remain standing for the years to come I have decided to leave 4,000 of my men here. They will not take the black, but they will defend these castles as if I lived in each one, even after I return home."

"You are giving us 4,000 men of the kindness of your own heart?" Ser Alliser Thorne scoffed, unbelieving. The men on either side of him grunted in agreement.

"No," the maiden queen said, her violet eyes narrowing accusingly. "I do have a few conditions that will have to be met in order for the official assignment of my men to the Wall to be made."

"Conditions?" One of the men in black questioned with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"This is not the time to be shy, child," said Maester Aemon. "Please, speak freely."

"As you wish," Rowynn paused as she squared her armored shoulders. "I came here for two reasons. The first was to make sure the wildlings did not breach the Wall. The second was to find Jon Snow, and make him an offer."

"What offer?" asked Ser Alliser as he leaned forward on his elbows.

"I seek to take back the North from the imposter that now acts as warden, and return it to its rightful ruler. The only way I think that could happen is if I unite my house with House Stark," Rowynn explained willingly. She knew the commanders were going to have many opinions about her goals, but if they wanted Castle Black to remain standing they were going to have to concede to her conditions.

"You want to marry the Northern bastard?" Ser Alliser began to guffaw loudly. "There must be pretty slim pickings where you are from if you desire to marry him. Did you know he just burned the wildling girl he had loved and bedded?"

"Remember who you are talking to, Ser Alliser Thorne," Ser Raegnar stepped forward protectively as he laid a hand over the hilt of his sword hanging around his waist. Rowynn held up a hand, signaling him to step back.

"And who is she again? A maiden queen ruling a kingdom most of Westeros has forgotten?" One of the men beside Thorne retorted said as he tried to hold back fits of laughter.

Rowynn held up her hand again to keep her men from drawing their swords. She smiled as she turned her violet eyes up to the men in black. "All I have to do is shut my eyes, and this castle would be reduced to nothing but ash within a matter of minutes."

"Ah, yes," Maester Aemon smiled. "My fellow brothers seem to have forgotten about your uncanny abilities with the fire breathing creatures. I apologize for their behavior."

"You do not need to apologize for me, Maester," Ser Alliser interjected gruffly. He was chorused by a few sounds of encouragement.

"Could you remind me of the number of men I have under my control, Ser Raegnar? I'm afraid my memory is a little spotty," Rowynn said.

"10,000 strong on this side of the wall, Your Grace, and another 7,000 on the other side," Ser Raegnar responded without a moment of hesitation.

"And how long do you believe it would take for me to take the heads of the commanders?" She continued softly.

"There are seven of them so I believe ten seconds would suffice, Your Grace," he said with a small smile on his lips.

"How long do you believe it would take for the innocent to get a safe distance away before I call for Syndor and Bhaen?" Rowynn kept her angered gaze on the commanders as she spoke.

"A matter of moments, Your Grace," Ser Raegnar reported. "But it might take a short while longer if we have to tie up some of the commanders."

"Thank you, Raegnar," she nodded at the knight before turning back to the men at the table. "Do you have any further inquiries?"

"Are you going to kill us if we decide Jon cannot renounce his oath?" One of the men asked.

"I do not wish to choose Jon's fate for him. I merely hope to give him the chance to make a decision without having to weigh in the fear of death," Rowynn said with compassion in her eyes. "The final choice would be for him to make."

"If we let Jon Snow have the choice to renounce his vows, you leave 4,000 men in his place to defend the castles on the Wall?" Ser Alliser asked as his hands curled into tight fists.

"I swear to it before the old gods and the new," she ducked her head momentarily.

"Well, I believe you have your answer, my dear child," Maester Aemon said as clouded eyes grazed the back wall of the common hall. His fellow brothers turned their heads towards him. "While breaking a vow is a serious matter, making sure this castle and the others stay standing to defend the Wall is more important to us at the moment. Your reinforcements should make that much easier for us."

"We must confer before we make a final decision," Ser Alliser announced confidently, ignoring Aemon's words.

"If you decide to go against my wishes, and Jon Snow chooses to take up my offer then I will take my army in their full number back beyond the Wall," Rowynn stepped towards the commanders with the confidence that only a queen could have. "And I will make sure the wildlings are aware of my departure. I wonder how long you will last once they realize that they will outnumber you once again."

"Jon will have to answer to the gods for the decision he makes," Ser Alliser said angrily as he stood from the table. "But that responsibility will lie on his shoulders directly and solely. I hereby give Jon Snow, the Northern bastard, the ability to renounce his vows to the Night's Watch. Are we finished here?"

"Not quite," she told them. Ser Alliser sat down reluctantly. "Mance Rayder has been given the chance to surrender to my house and I. If he chooses not to bend the knee then I will sentence him to execution by fire."

"Why fire?" Ser Alliser questioned.

"I grew up in a land where winter is the only season I ever experienced. I learned that execution by fire is the only way to insure that the dead remain dead" Rowynn paused, "We may be below the Wall now, but winter is coming, commanders, and it will bring the army of the dead with it. I do not wish for Mance to be a part of that army."

"You could just burn the body," one of the men suggested quietly.

"Execution is not supposed to be easy or painless. It is meant to make the person regret the act that got them there in the first place," Rowynn said.

"Not even the Targaryen's burned their prisoners during their reign," someone muttered.

"The Targaryen dynasty died twenty years ago," Rowynn answered intensely. She could not let the commanders know that she was working with the Mother of Dragons. "We are not House Targaryen. We are, and forever will be House Nyrs, and unlike them we are rising from the ashes."

"Do what you wish with the King Beyond the Wall. I care not," Ser Alliser huffed as he stood once again. "Are we done here?"

Rowynn nodded softly, and watched as the older men in black stormed out of the common hall, his other commanders following him swiftly. The only one who lingered in the room was the maester.

"I wanted to meet you formally, my dear," Maester Aemon said as he approached the young queen. He held out his frail, wrinkled hands and she did not hesitate to take them in hers.

"The pleasure is mine," she smiled sweetly even though the old man could not see it. "I apologize for my words about your house, Aemon Targaryen."

"I no longer go by that name," he told her. "But I did not think that I would ever get to meet another member of House Nyrs."

"I guess both of our families have withstood the tests of time, despite what people did to make sure we did not," Rowynn said quietly.

"You stem from the dragonlords of Valyria, and have the blood of the dragon pulsing through your heart," Aemon chuckled. "It seems like your house words are holding true; you are rising from the ashes." He smiled shortly before hobbling towards the door.

Rowynn waited until the maester had left the room to turn to two of her most trusted knights. "Have you spoken with Mance Rayder?"

"We have," Ser Caen paused as he exchanged a look with Raegnar, "but he is refusing to bend the knee, Your Grace."

"Tell him that I will give him one more day to think about his decision, but if he comes to the same conclusion on the morrow then I will have no choice but to burn him alive," Rowynn said before leaving the room with both of her knights on her heels. She wanted to have mercy on the wildling king, but she knew the truth; grace was just one of the many forms of weakness. She needed to rule with an iron fist when it came to these types of decisions just like her brother and father had.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon stayed up late into the night talking with Arya, listening with a heavy heart to the tragedies and adventures she and his other siblings had endured. He did not have to ask for her opinion about Queen Rowynn's proposal. At the end of her tale she looked at him with her deep brown eyes and told him in a hushed voice, "These men may be your brothers, but we are your blood."

"If I break this oath, I will never be seen as a man with honor," responded Jon at the same volume.

"Do you know the words of House Tully, Jon?" Arya asked as she broke their gaze. He could see the sadness in her eyes, and knew she still mourned her mother.

"Family, duty, honor," Jon murmured just loud enough for his younger sister to hear.

"Family, duty, honor," she repeated quietly. "You can decide the order in which you place those words, brother, and once you do, you will have made your decision."

Jon let out a deep breath as he smiled at Arya. "You are wise beyond your years."

"If you come with us to Bellaronia, you will see that there are no more children in our family, only survivors," she smiled weakly before standing from the bed and straightening her clothes. "I will leave you to your thoughts."

"Arya," Jon said when she started for the door. She turned to him. "No matter what choice I make, I need you and the others to know that I love you all."

She held his gaze for a moment, and nodded. "We know."

A moment later, he heard the footsteps of his sister and her assigned guards disappear outside his door, and lied back on his bed. He did not realize it until they spoke that night, but Arya had matured into a lady during the years of their separation. She was still as willful as ever, but there was a notable difference in the way she talked and walked that made him believe she was preparing to become more than just another noble lady. He dared to say she had the dignity of a knight. Jon fell asleep as the words _family, duty, honor_ repeating in his head.

When he woke again, the sun had barely begun to rise, blanketing the world in a light shade of blue. He pulled on his black cloak and started to reach for his door. Instantaneously a knock echoed through the room, and Jon opened it without hesitation. He stepped back as his closest friend Sam came barreling into the room. The wider man shut the door with a kick of his foot, and faced Jon with red cheeks.

"Is it true?" Sam huffed, still out of breath from making the quick journey to Jon's bed chambers.

"Is what true?" Jon cocked an eyebrow.

"That you might be leaving the Wall, and returning to Bellaronia with that young dragon queen," Sam answered diligently.

Jon had to think about his response for a moment. He had made his decision before he fell asleep the previous night, but he had not had the time to tell anyone about it. He did want Sam to be one of the first people to know, though.

"She offered me her hand in an attempt to unite our houses under a common cause," Jon admitted. "She is giving me the chance to be legitimized and renounce my vows to the Night's Watch."

"You would become Lord of Winterfell," Sam said softly. Jon looked at his friend, expecting to see a touch of anger or resentment in his expression, but found none.

"It is the first thing I ever truly wanted," said the dark haired brother.

"You would become a king," Sam added, his own eyes lighting up with realization. Jon pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought about Sam's words. When Rowynn had made the offer, he had thought about being granted lordship and legitimization almost immediately. He had yet to make the connection that if he married the Bellaronian queen that he would in turn become her king.

"What would your choice be?" Jon asked Sam.

"I would marry her," Sam paused. "Well, I would if I were you. I do not have anyone beyond or below the Wall who care about me. I mean, I have Gilly and baby Sam here, but you have your sisters and brothers to look after, and they need you to be more than just a man of the Night's Watch."

"Thank you, Sam," Jon nodded as he pat his brother on the back, and started towards the door.

"Uh, Jon," Sam called out after him. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything," Jon replied.

"Take Gilly and baby Sam with you."

Jon stepped towards him. "Sam…"

"They are not going to be safe here, and I need them to be safe," he explained quietly. "Please, take them with you when you leave."

"What about you?"

"I am not like you, Jon. I was not meant to be anything more than a steward at the Night's Watch," said Sam.

"That is not true," Jon paused, "you have killed a white walker and a Thenn wildling."

"Please, just ask the queen if they can go with you when you take your leave," Sam pleaded with sadness in his eyes. Jon knew he cared deeply about the free folk girl and her child, but he also knew that Sam was right. They would never be able to remain at Castle Black safely. Jon thought the least he could do is ask Rowynn if Gilly and her child could join their party. He also wanted to ask about Sam. He never dreamed of leaving his closest friend at the Wall alone, but getting the commanders to agree to let one of men out of their vows was going to be hard enough. He owed it to Samwell to try though.

"I will ask the queen, Sam," Jon promised as he patted Sam's arm lightly. His brother smiled in return and left the room willingly. Jon took a deep breath before following him out into the bitterly cold morning air.

He only had to ask one person to find out where Rowynn's temporary bed chambers were. Many of his brothers were still sharing rumors about the maiden queen as he made his way to Rowynn's chambers. He knew that most of their fables were just stories, but a few stemmed from the truth. Jon also knew that these men who were prepared to fight in a war were fearful when it came to the young queen.

"State your name and business," one of the knights demanded when Jon came to Rowynn's chamber door. Jon recognized him as one of the men who were always by her side. He caught the compassion in the husky knight's expression whenever he looked at the queen.

"Jon Snow, and I wish to speak to the queen in private," Jon answered as he clasped his hands together behind his back. The knight gave him a sweeping glance before turning on his heels, and retreating into the room. He reappeared a few moments later.

"You may enter, but be swift about it. The queen needs to get on with her morning," the knight told him, and moved out of the way.

"Thank you," Jon murmured, and walked into the room swiftly.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Rowynn gazing out the one window her room had. The girl was indisputably beautiful. Her eyes were this hauntingly rare color of violet that he had never seen on another person, and her white hair shared the color of fresh snow. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair, reminding him of the pictures he had seen of the old Targaryen kings and lords.

"Raegnar said you needed to speak to me," Rowynn said as she faced him.

"I thought day and night about your offer, and I have come to a decision," Jon explained quietly.

"Go on then, Jon," Rowynn ushered him to continue.

"I will renounce my oath, and return with you and Arya to Castle Nightfire, and in due time I will also marry you," he said. Rowynn watched him for a moment, but then the corner of her lips spread into a smile that made Jon fill with relief.

Jon could not help but think about Ygritte at that moment. He had loved her undeniably, and her death pained him beyond compare, but he had heard that it was possible for people to fall in love more than once in their lifetimes. He had never seen it with his own eyes, though. Could he, a winter's wolf at heart, learn to love this girl—this dragon—and would she learn to love him too? Or would they just become another pair of highborns only marrying because it is the duty they owe to their family?

**Please let me know what you think. I might take longer than a week to get the next chapter up because I have a lot to do with school this week. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

_The North Remembers_

**Jon**

"We need to talk about Mance," Rowynn said as she sat down at the head of the table in her room. Jon Snow was seated directly to her right followed by her uncle Haenryk Nyrs, and Ser Raegnar Lytos, the Lord Commander of the Men of the Mountain. To the queen's left sat the Lord Commander of her Queensguard, Ser Caen Maening, Ser Jerrik Ganst, the Lord Commander of the Wardens, and the leader of the free folk clans of the Haunted Forest, Odin II. She had introduced Jon to her small council members before they sat down to talk, but he was uncertain of them. The only person he truly trusted at the council was Arya who had been allowed to join their discussion.

"Do you want to execute him?" His younger sister asked before anyone else could speak.

Rowynn pursed her lips as her violet eyes met the younger girl's. "I do not _want_ to execute anybody, Arya, but I will if I must."

"What do you need from him?" Jon asked politely.

"I have thought about this all through the night," Rowynn paused as her eyes grazed each of her counselors, "and I will accept a written and spoken vow that he would either fight alongside my army or he would remain completely dormant in the wars to come. If he chooses to fight alongside us then we would give the free folk a large portion of land below the wall to settle after the wars are won."

"With all due respect, Your Grace," Ser Caen began, "but what happened to making him bend the knee?"

"Mance Rayder is a brilliant leader and commander, there is no denying that, and I would be happy to include him in my expanding army, but I cannot expect him to be completely loyal when the only other option I gave him was death," Rowynn explained with a weak shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, if Mance chooses correctly and earns his place in the Seven Kingdoms, it is not I who he will have to bow to or swear fealty to."

"Daenerys Targaryen," Arya murmured just loud enough to be heard across the table.

"You must be careful saying that name in this castle, Lady Stark," Ser Raegnar turned to the young girl. "There is no way to tell who we can or cannot trust."

Arya nodded once understandingly as Rowynn laced her fingers together atop the table. She cleared her throat quietly before continuing. "Someone needs to deliver the new offer to the King Beyond the Wall."

"I will do it, Your Grace," Jon said.

Rowynn nodded to the wolf. "I think that would be the best choice, my lord."

"What if Mance does not accept this new offer either?" Odin asked. Jon noticed how Rowynn ignored the small hint of sadness in the wildling's voice which he failed to hide. He knew that the King Beyond the Wall must have tried to recruit the forest clans to join his free folk army, but they were obligated to turn down his offer because of their alliance with House Nyrs.

"Then he will burn," Rowynn responded bluntly. "Until he makes a decision, I suggest you all begin preparing for our departure. Feed and water the horses, make sure the men are in full numbers, and so on."

"Yes, Your Grace," the Lord Commanders chorused. They all had brought men to the Wall, and each of them was leaving behind a portion of their forces to guard it.

"Unless there is anything else to discuss, you are all dismissed," Rowynn told them with a small smile on her pale lips. Her commanders stood up, bowed, and exited the room. Arya hesitated by the door when she saw her brother lingering behind.

"Go, Arya," Jon instructed kindly. "I will only be a moment."

Arya sighed, but nodded and bowed reluctantly before taking her leave. Rowynn waited until the door shut behind the young Stark girl to face Jon. "What is troubling you?"

"Mance Rayder," Jon swallowed, his eyes trained on the table.

"What about him?"

"I do not think he will take your offer," Jon admitted. He could feel the maiden queen's gaze on him.

"And why is that?" Rowynn questioned.

"He thinks of himself as a king, and so do his people." Jon's dark eyes lifted to Rowynn's finally. "Kings do not bow to other kings."

"They do on occasion, out of respect," Rowynn began. "But I am not asking him to bow to me. I am just requesting that he choose a side and stick to it until the end. That is the choice he must make, and if he cannot, then I will make it for him."

"What will you do to his people if he chooses not to take your offer?" Jon asked.

"The Night's Watch may deal with them as they please. If any of the wildlings do wish to come with us back beyond the wall and fight with my army then I will not object," said the maiden queen.

"You do not hate them like most people do," Jon pointed out.

"In my youth I despised them for what they did to my family," she pressed her lips into a taught line as her gaze dropped to the table. "It took me years, but I finally realized that they are only trying to survive this everlasting winter just like my kingdom."

"If you do not mind me asking, what did they do?"

The sorrow seeped into her lilac eyes and she forced a contradicting smile as she pushed a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear. "My eleventh name day had just passed when we received news at the castle that my father had been abducted by the free folk while he was out ranging in the woods. He always took it upon himself to make sure that our lands were secure, and for some reason—maybe it was just bad luck—he did not call for Bhaen, his dragon. Not even after he was caught. I think he desired to bargain for his release without starting a war, but in the end he failed. They tortured him and his men before cutting them up like a hunted animals," Rowynn said with sadness in her voice, and Jon ignored the urge to brush away the tears that began to edge their way onto her paled cheeks. It was plain to the eye that the young queen struggled to finish her tale, but she took a shaky deep breath before continuing. "The Wardens found the remains of my father and his knights scattered by one of the small villages surrounding the castle. My eldest brother Nicklas, who had been crowned king regent in light of my father's abduction, took it as a declaration of war. He gave the wildlings one chance to hand over the men who had murdered my father, and swear fealty to our house, but they declined. Apparently they had been encouraged by Robert's Rebellion, and decided to try to usurp my family's holdings. Nicklas wiped out half of the wilding forces in less than a day with the help of only one of our dragons, and those who survived bent the knee. They have been loyal to us ever since and in return we give them our protection from the white walkers and any other evil lurking in the forest."

"You know how to stop white walkers?" Jon raised a curious eyebrow.

"Dragons," Rowynn shrugged. "Dragon fire, dragonglass, dragon bone, and any other weapon forged by them."

"How many dragons are in this fleet of yours?" Jon questioned, slightly nervous.

"Seven," Rowynn responded. "It is not as many as we once had, but it is more than enough to keep Bellaronia safe from any outside threats."

"That is enough to take the Seven Kingdoms," Jon exclaimed as he leaned forward in his seat. "Aegon the Conqueror only had three dragons and he took Westeros in two years time."

Rowynn sighed quietly. "It was never my house's goal to claim the Seven Kingdoms for ourselves. We have little to no claim to the throne. All we ever wanted was to see the Targaryens restored to power, and now that possibility is looming in the distance."

Jon nodded, understanding her obligation to remain loyal to the Targaryen queen. "If you have enough power to take the North by force, why do you need my family and I?"

"The North remembers, Jon," Rowynn told him, keeping her voice carefully quiet. "And they are willing to fight for your family and your family alone. I could take the North tomorrow if I wished, but I do not want to give them another person to hate. I want to give them someone the can follow, someone who can lead them in avenging those they lost. That person is you, Jon."

Jon clenched his jaw as Rowynn slid her hand across the table, laying it over his as lightly as a feather. He dropped his gaze to her hand when he felt the heat that lingered on her pale skin. He turned his hand over hesitantly and grazed her palm before interlacing his fingers with hers. He had heard many rumors about the Targaryens and the other dragonlords of Valyria growing up in Winterfell, but one of the most prominent tales was that they were actually part dragon, giving them an unbreakable bond with the fire breathing beasts. As he welcomed Rowynn's natural warmth, he could not help but wonder if the rumors had actually stemmed from truth.

"Your blood runs hot, my lady," Jon murmured when he finally tore his gaze from their hands, and the maiden queen gave him a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts

"My uncle always used to say that it is because the fire of the dragon burns on inside of us," she said.

Jon smiled. "Do you believe him?"

"Yes," Rowynn admitted shyly. "We have the blood of the dragon, so why not the fire of the dragon?"

"Maybe that also explains how you are immune to fire," Jon speculated aloud. It was just another tale told and retold throughout the years.

"We are not immune to fire, Jon. Almost, though." Rowynn said with a smile.

"My siblings and I had heard the tales, but I never truly believed them," Jon said.

"Not many people do," Rowynn told her betrothed. "I remember when I was just a babe, my father's ward, Matthias, decided that he too had the blood of the dragon and he thought he would prove it by sticking his hand into a lit fire. My brothers and cousins did noting to stop him, but I managed to talk him into just testing his blood with a small candle rather than a true fire."

"Your father had a ward?" Jon questioned.

"Yes, he—uh—Matthias, is his name," Rowynn stuttered, and withdrew her hand from Jon's slowly. "His mother died giving birth to a sibling that did not live past its first few hours. His father, who was a close friend of my father, grew ill a few years later, succumbing to it within days. My father made a promise to protect Matthias if anything ever happened to his father, to treat him as his own blood, and he always kept his word."

"You two grew up together?" Jon watched Rowynn as he tried to learn more about her family's ward. The topic had peaked in interest.

"Yes, along with my brothers and cousins," she responded rather calmly. "Many members of my house perished in Robert's Rebellion, leaving behind children without parents to raise them. My father and his younger brother decided to raise all of us trueborn children together in the castle, bastards as well."

"Are you close with your family?"

"Very close."

"My father had a ward too," Jon told the young queen. "I never took to him as much as my brother Robb, but after so many years I had come to think of him as family. Is that how it is with you and Matthias?"

"Yes," Rowynn answered. She dropped her gaze to the table reluctantly. "It is like having another cousin or brother."

Jon watched the young dragon queen in the silence that followed her vague response. He felt his chest begin to ache, and quickly realized he pitied the girl. He recognized the look in her eyes when she first mentioned her family's ward. It was a look of longing and admiration, a look he had many times while he was with Ygritte. Jon did not feel angry with Rowynn or with the man she truly loved; he only wished to know why she would give herself away to him when she desired another.

"You love him," Jon stated as calmly as he could. When she shot him a concerned look he hurried to add, "I am not mad, Rowynn."

"Is that because you do not feel affection for me or because you too have loved another?" Rowynn asked. Her voice was soft and understanding as if they were old friends.

"I have loved another," Jon told her. "In truth, I still might."

"Ser Alliser Thorne told me she was a member of the wildling army that attacked the castle, and that she had died," Rowynn swallowed as she paused, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"I lost her long before she had died," Jon explained solemnly.

"Loss is loss," Rowynn shrugged weakly. "What was her name?"

"I do not think that matters now," Jon responded quickly. He wanted to be able to move on from his first love, but he did not know if that was possible when her name alone still haunted him.

"Jon, we have both agreed to marry, to spend the rest of our lives together, however long that may be," Rowynn reminded him. "We must be truthful with each other about our past and future if we are to make this any easier on us."

Jon sighed quietly as his mind raced. He wanted his engagement and future marriage to work so he could help his family regain what they had lost, but he was hesitant to share the past with Rowynn. She seemed to read his thoughts, and reached out her hand, taking Jon's hand in hers again as she took a deep breath.

"I will go first, and when you are ready you can tell me whatever you wish," Rowynn smiled lightly, and Jon returned it as he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Matthias came to live with my family in the castle when I was eight. We did not get along at first, always picking on each other or just choosing to ignore one another, but as we grew up things changed…"

* * *

Their heads were still bowed together, deep in conversation, when the door to Rowynn's room opened. One of the knights guarding the queen's door informed them that Arya Stark was inquiring about her brother. They both stood, and released each others hands before the young lady entered.

"Ser Raegnar wanted me to tell you that he took it upon himself to deliver the new offer to Mance Rayder because Jon seemed busy," Arya nodded politely, but Jon could see the whisper of a smile on her lips. After speaking with her, he had learned that she was the first to approve of Jon marrying the Queen Beyond the Wall.

"Thank you, Arya," Rowynn smiled. She slid a glance in Jon's direction shortly before turning back to his sister. "I think we are finished here. You can take him if you wish."

"I do need help with something," Arya eyed her brother. Jon laughed lightly as he nodded.

"Whatever you need, Ayra," he said. Jon pressed a light kiss on top of Rowynn's silver hair and began to follow Arya out of the room. In the short time he had talked to the young queen, he had begun to see how similar their pasts were, and that had caused him to develop a deeper understanding and a small affection for the girl.

Jon hesitated to leave when he reached the door. He looked over his shoulder and cleared his throat to catch Rowynn's attention. "Her name was Ygritte. She had hair the color of fire, and she was as wild as a wildling should be," Jon said.

* * *

**Rowynn**

The sun was just beginning to set as her forces made their final preparations for the long journey awaiting them. The maiden queen tried to convince herself that there was still time for Mance to change his choice of death, but in truth, she could stall the execution no longer. She knew her power was about to be illustrated for she would need to call on either of her dragons to set the fire that would kill the King Beyond the Wall, as set by tradition of her house.

"The wildling king does not wish to change his decision," Ser Raegnar announced when he entered her bedchambers. She had sent him to retrieve the wildling's choice once again. "The audience has already gathered in the courtyard, Your Grace. It is time."

"How many?" She pressed quietly.

"The number cannot be estimated , Your Grace," the knight dressed in black armor responded. "The courtyard and castle is filled."

"Men should not enjoy watching others die as much as they appear to," Rowynn murmured.

"Word from some of the knights has spread that your dragon will come to set the fire," Raegnar explained. "Most of the crowd only wishes to see the magnificent creature."

Rowynn laughed. "I never realized how truly marvelous they were until I saw a common man lay eyes on them for the first time. There is always a terror that sets in their eyes, but when they realize that they will not be harmed it turns into this unexplainable wonder."

"Men and women have believed the dragons went extinct a hundred years ago. There is no telling what those will think when they realize their truth was a lie," Raegnar told his queen. "Do you want me to send for Mance? The sooner he burns, the sooner we can begin our journey home."

"Give him a final chance to change his decision," Rowynn instructed, "and bring him out when he decides not to."

"With his impending death drawing nearer and nearer he might decide to take the offer," the knight said.

"He won't," Rowynn stated without doubt. "But it will put my heart at ease knowing I gave him every chance for him to spare his own life."

"Of course, Your Grace," Ser Raegnar bowed before leaving the room with a swish of his deep red cloak, which was embroidered with silver crescent moons.

"May the gods have mercy on my soul," Rowynn whispered, and pulled on a heavy red cloak over her dress and armor. She never truly experienced the bitterly cold winter that plagued the true north, but the cloak gave her a sense of security that she desired from time to time. The maiden queen left the room after taking a deep, steadying breath. She swallowed hard when she saw that Raegnar's word was holding true. The courtyard and decks of Castle Black was filled to capacity with men and knights all hoping to see either the execution or dragon. In the middle of the square was the large pyre that Mance would be tied to.

Rowynn held her head high as she made the walk down to the courtyard, two short rows of knights flanking her on both sides. She slowed to a stop as she met Jon, Arya, and her commanders in the yard. They each gave her a short nod before she faced the pyre.

All fell silent when a small group of knights entered, headed by Mance Rayder in chains. Ser Raegnar kept a secure hand on the king's shoulder and wrists as he led him in front of Rowynn. Mance stared at the young queen for a moment, and then offered a small smile.

"Any last words?" Rowynn asked the wildling king.

"This was my home for many years," Mance paused as he held the queen's gaze, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come."

"By the word of Queen Rowynn of House Nyrs, the First of Her Name, Queen of Bellaronia, Queen Beyond the Wall, Warden of the Haunted Forest, the Seer of All, Heir to the Great Dragonlords, and the Keeper of the Dragon Fleet, I do sentence you to die," Rowynn announced loudly, her voice echoing through the castle. Her men led Mance to the pyre, and tied him to the wooden stake standing tall in the center. Rowynn could feel her chest tighten when her men stepped off the pyre.

She pursed her lips into a thin line and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she was no longer at Castle Black. Instead, she was high above the clouds, her wings stretched wide as the wind caught beneath them. The dragon queen took a deep breath through her nose and let the cold winter air turn to steam inside of her, warming her throat. She had been warging long enough to know how to keep a tie to reality. She allowed herself to drop below the layer of white so she could see where her dragon had flown. When she caught sight of the wall, she relayed a thought to her dragon.

_The man on the pyre,_ she instructed_, burn him_.

Rowynn took once last glance of the frozen world beneath her before shutting her eyes again. There was only a second of darkness before she re-entered her own body, and lifted her gaze to darkened skies above. The maiden queen bit down on her lower lip, and began to tap her fingers against her own armor. She had given her dragon the order of execution, but on rare occasions, her dragons chose to ignore her requests. She had learned at a young age that nobody could truly domesticate a dragon.

"There!" Someone shouted. Everybody looked to the skies in time to see the silver dragon appear above them.

Unlike most of the onlookers, Rowynn failed to flinch when her dragon, Syndor, breathed a thin line of fire directly down onto Mance's pyre. It caught immediately, and her dragon was gone. The young queen did not enjoy watching any man burn for his crimes, but her family's centuries old tradition would remain for as long as she ruled. A few moments after the fire caught, Mance began to squirm from the extreme heat.

Rowynn looked to her side when she felt someone take her hand. Jon gave her a small reassuring squeeze, and she met his dark eyes. He nodded understandingly before turning back to Mance. The young queen was slightly relieved; Jon did not hate her for executing the wildling king. She kept her gaze on the wolf she was to wed. She could see the pity written in his expression, and caught his attention by squeezing his hand.

"Do what you must," Rowynn whispered just loud enough for Jon's ears.

Jon stared at her for a moment. Appreciation trickled into his eyes and his lips spread into a thankful smile. He gave Mance a fleeting glance, and walked away through the crowd. Rowynn could only speculate what Jon was about to do, but she knew what she would have done if she was not so fearful of being seen as weak.

The fire had just started to climb Mance's legs when an arrow shot through the air, landing securely in his chest. The King Beyond the Wall looked to where the arrow had been fired from and took his last breath. Rowynn glanced up at the deck only to find Jon standing there with a wooden bow in his hand. When Ser Raegnar began to reach for his sword, Rowynn stopped him.

"The king is dead," the queen told her trusted knight. She glanced at Mance one last time before taking her leave.

* * *

Rowynn held her horse's reigns as she ran a hand over his muzzle. Her army was gathered on the opposite side of the Wall, waiting while she said a formal goodbye to the commanders of the Night's Watch and accepted their appreciation for assisting them. The young queen then said goodbye to the knights she was leaving behind to help defend the Wall. She gave the broken castle a long glance before mounting her black steed. She was ready to return home, but there was still one member of her party that had yet to show. Finally, the dark-haired crow rode up beside her, giving her a short nod.

"Do I want to know what took you so long?" Rowynn asked as her violet eyes drifted from the man still dressed in black. She did not care if he chose to keep his Night's Watch attire, but she knew a few people at court who would. The expectations of Jon will be high in Bellaronia for he will not just become Lord of Winterfell, but also King Beyond the Wall.

"I was saying goodbye to my brothers," Jon responded. He shifted on his saddle to peer over his shoulder. Rowynn followed his gaze to the men still gathered behind them.

"I suggest you also prepare to greet your true brothers who you have not laid eyes on in years," Rowynn said and turned towards the tunnel that led to her homelands. She could feel Jon's intense gaze on her, and sighed as she met his eyes. "What is on your mind? We must leave immediately if we are to reach Bellaronia before the sunsets on the morrow."

"I wanted to ask your permission to bring a woman and her infant son back to Bellaronia with us. She is not safe here, and never will be," Jon explained.

"Who is she to you?" Rowynn asked unconcerned.

"One of my brothers in black has grown close to her and her son," he told her truthfully. "He wants them to be safe."

"You are close with this man?"

"He is my brother," Jon said with a nod. Rowynn gestured to the Lord Commander of her Queensguard, and he saddled up beside her a second later.

"We need two more horses prepped without delay," the silver-haired queen commanded without hesitation in her voice. She looked back at Jon when her commander rode off to fulfill her order.

"The woman only needs one horse." Jon stared at Rowynn.

"Your brother in black will need one too I assume," she explained. When Jon gave her an amused look, she sighed heavily. "Well, he cannot just trust that this woman will be safe. He should insure it himself."

"What about the commanders?" Jon asked as he glanced over his shoulders.

"If they are as wise as they pretend to be, they will keep their objections to themselves," Rowynn scoffed. "I gave them four thousand men, and in return I am only asking for two; that seems more than fair."

"It does, Your Grace," Jon nodded.

"Will this brother of yours agree to abandon his vows?" She questioned.

"I believe he loves this woman—Gilly is her name—and I believe he would do anything to protect her and the baby," Jon answered.

"You should be the one to tell him of this news," Rowynn said as she met his eyes again.

Jon gave her a warm smile before dismounting his horse, and disappearing into the castle. It did not take him long to return with a plump man dressed in black and skinny pale girl who held a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms. Rowynn waited patiently as they got on their horses. Jon rode up to her beside the man she assumed to be the brother he spoke about.

"I would like you to meet Samwell Tarly," Jon paused as he gestured to the man, "and Sam, I would like you to meet—"

"I know your name," Sam interrupted quickly, a smile stretching across his rosy cheeks. "Queen Rowynn of House Nyrs, the First of Her Name, Queen of Bellaronia, Queen Beyond the—"

"Thank you, Samwell," Rowynn smiled happily, "but there is no need for such formalities."

"Yes. Of course, Your Grace," Sam stuttered. He glanced to his side when the pale girl with the bundle in her arms rode up beside him. Rowynn could tell she had never ridden a horse before. It was going to be a long ride for her. "This is Gilly and Sam."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen," Gilly bowed slightly with one hand still clutching her baby. "I mean, Your Grace."

"The pleasure is all mine," Rowynn returned quickly.

"Thank you for letting us leave with you," Sam said before riding forward with Gilly beside him.

Jon came up close beside the maiden queen, his eyes following his friend. "Your kindness is greatly appreciated, Rowynn."

She looked at him abruptly. It was one of the only times he had used her birth name, if not the first. "I assumed your transition from a crow to a lord would be easier if one of your brothers were with you."

"I never wanted to leave without him for he is one of my closest friends here," Jon told her. Rowynn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, watching as the air clouded in front of her.

"My father once told me that you only learn who your true friends are when you give them enough power to destroy you." She disappeared through the tunnel before Jon could frame a reply.

**I'm sorry this was such a long chapter and that it took so long to post. I also apologize for any mistakes I might have missed. I did not have time to have anyone read through it so I was the only editor. Thank you for reading and please review or favorite or follow if you enjoyed with chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

**A/N: **I am pretty proud of this chapter but please forgive me for any mistakes. Enjoy!

_Night and Day_

**Matthias**

Everything was always uncomfortably cold and bitter in the morning. At this hour the dragons had yet to awaken so the large fires that warmed the stone castle remained unlit. But as Matthias stood, gazing out his window into the endless winter storm, he attributed the cold atmosphere to the absence of his queen. It had been five days since her departure and six since he had last laid eyes on the maiden. He knew it was best for him to remain at Castle Nightfire while Rowynn went south to the Wall, but that did not stop him from standing by the window every morning and night, watching for a sign of the Nyrs army's return. Matthias predicted that nothing would ever be the same between him and Rowynn, but he only wished to see her delicate smile or deep violet eyes once again. He had yet to find another who could rouse the same emotions Rowynn did, and that caused him to fear for his future.

"Seven Hells," Jaymes huffed when he entered the room without knocking, "if this room was any colder, they would ask to use it as another dungeon."

"Five days and nothing, Jaymes," Matthias sighed as he clenched his hand into a fist against the windowpane. He did not bother looking at the man he thought of as a brother. "Maybe we should send riders to—"

"You are worse than the lords in court," Jaymes interjected. "Rowynn is flanked by thousands upon thousands of trained knights who could find Bellaronia in even the direst of storms. There is no reason to worry about my sister."

"She is the queen of a great kingdom. There will always be a reason to fear for her safety," Matthias replied without missing a beat.

"But not today," Jaymes assured him. "She estimated her stay at the Wall and it takes over a day and a half to make the ride home in fair weather. It is most likely the storm that has delayed her."

"She took the Stark princess with her," the blonde lord said quietly. He knew that Rowynn was going to try to use Arya to convince the Northern bastard to return with her, but he also knew that Jon Snow would have accepted her proposal even without the presence of his sister. The queen always had a talent with persuasion. Over the years Matthias had seen her change the rulings from even the sturdiest of lords; convincing a young bastard to marry her—a beautiful true born queen who was the blood of old Valyria—would be easy, Matthias sadly assumed.

"You were by her side in Meereen," Jaymes paused as he placed a hand on Matthias' shoulder, "you know she did not wish this upon herself."

"I do not blame her for doing her duty as queen. I have always known that she would marry someone like Rybek, someone with a claim to more than just a dying house. I only wish we had more time to adjust."

"I always feared this," Jaymes sighed. He continued when his family's ward looked over his shoulder at him. "Rowynn might not have been born to be a queen, but I believe everyone knew she was born to do great things. I knew since she was just a babe that her life would be filled with hardships, and because of that I prayed to the gods that my dear sister would find a love that could ease any pains she might endure. Whether she ever admits it or not, I know she found that love with you, and I am truly sorry, my brother, but that is what I always feared; her loving someone she could never truly be with. Now, I am forced to pray that this Jon Snow can make her as happy as you had for so many years."

Matthias took a deep breath and chuckled as the breath seeped from his mouth. "I pray for that future every night."

Jaymes pursed his lips into a taught line as he shook his head lightly. "I have a feeling that Rybek will not be as hopeful."

"His love for Rowynn has lasted longer than anyone's," Matthias shrugged weakly. "He will not abandon it easily."

"But you will?" Jaymes quirked an eyebrow.

"I must," Matthias responded with a nod, "for my queen and for the kingdom."

They turned their attention back to the window when a loud horn rang above the winter storm, signaling the return of Queen Rowynn and her army. Matthias and Jaymes shared a look before leaving to join the rest of the court who would be awaiting the queen's entrance and the introduction of their to-be king. Once again, Matthias knew that the best option would be for him to wait in his bedchambers until he could speak with Rowynn privately, but it was not logic that led him to the Great Hall; it was the longing in his heart, one he could not imagine ever disappearing.

* * *

**Sansa**

The eldest of the Stark princesses did not take long to dress. She pulled on a long-sleeved dress and a thick black cloak that hugged her shoulders and shielded her from the everyday chill that existed beyond the Wall. She had just finished tying back her thick auburn hair when a knock drew her attention to her bedchamber door. Sansa stood, smoothed her dress with a long stroke of her hands, and opened the wooden door with a smile perched on her pretty lips. Her smile only widened when she saw that it was Prince Elyjah who had come to escort her to the Great Hall.

"Are you excited to see your brother?" Elyjah questioned as he led her down one of the many long hallways in the castle. She had been in Bellaronia for what felt like months, but she still managed to get lost every now and then. Sansa was thankful for Elyjah's company. She almost certain that he would be able to find any room in the castle blindfolded.

"Yes," Sansa responded without hesitation. She had told Elyjah of how she used to think of her brother, and how, after losing so much, she had begun to cling to the family she had left, no matter his given name. She knew now that he was just as much of her brother as Bran or Rickon… or Robb. The name of her eldest brother still caused her chest to ache. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as she continued down the hall. "It has been years since I have last seen him. I wonder if I will even recognize him."

"How do you remember seeing him last?" Elyjah asked.

"We were all still pretty young then, Jon included, but his hair was dark and curled, his smile would stretch across his face when it was from the heart, and he had eyes as dark as the night, but they were always kind," Sansa explained, absent-mindedly thinking back to the days she had barely even thought of Jon as a brother.

She cringed weakly when she thought about the way she always used to always call him her "half-brother." When she was still trying to act like a southerner she was certain there was no place for him, a bastard, in her life, but she had abandoned those false notions and felt regret for ever allowing a place for them in her heart or in her mind. Since the death of her parents and brother, and the disappearance of her younger siblings she had cherished the idea of seeing Jon at least one last time. Now that time had come and she feared that the love, which began to brew inside of her for Jon, would be absent in him. She knew he loved Arya and the rest of her siblings, but could he find the heart to love her even though she might not deserve it.

Elyjah brought her back to the present with a small squeeze of her arm. She apologized quickly for her wandering mind, but he assured her that he was enjoying the chance to admire her pure beauty. She had not blushed in years like she had blushed after his compliment.

The prince was handsome, no doubt, with his silver-blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes, but it was not just his handsome features and high status that she admired. Elyjah had a kind heart and an understanding of her past that not many else had. Sansa had always wished to fall in love with a noble southerner that could take her away from the cold walls of Winterfell, and now she was falling for a man who was only pulling her deeper into winter, but whose heart was warm like the southern seasons. Her life had been on a downward spiral ever since her father's execution and it was only after being rescued by a queen she never knew existed did she see a chance for a future she desired.

"Here we are," Elyjah slowed to a stop as they reached the entry to the Great Hall, which held the queen's large throne and a few statues of past Nyrs kings and lords. The light haired prince faced Sansa and took her hand in his, placing a light kiss atop. "You should find your brothers and wait for your sister and brothers arrival with them. I am sure it would be all the sweeter to be reunited as a family."

"Yes, of course," Sansa smiled as she curtsied slightly before going to find Bran and Rickon. She could hear the footsteps of her assigned protection detail that had also been with her during her walk with Elyjah. Rowynn had informed the Sansa and her siblings that while Castle Nightfire had been not been breached by outsiders since Robert's Rebellion, she would not trust history with their safekeeping.

Bran and Rickon each had a few guards flanking them when she found them at the end of the hall, almost right by the throne. Bran's traveling companions Hodor, Meera, and Jojen Reed were also with them and she greeted them each with a smile. Rickon clung to her side when she took her place with them, his fist clenched in the excess fabric of her cloak. She kept a hand atop his head and the other on Bran's shoulder.

Rowynn had ordered a talented builder to make a mobile chair in which Bran could be able to push himself around in. Sansa smiled when she first saw him maneuvering around the hallways on his own. He was finally able to chase Rickon around or accompany Sansa during her walks around the castle. She knew that Bran wished to eventually continue with his journey to find the thing or person called the "three eyed raven," and while she hoped someone would extinguish his desire to leave again, she tried to cherish every moment she had with him. Sansa was also grateful when Rowynn revealed that if they could not dissuade him from his journey then she would make sure he is protected by some of her finest knights.

"Princess Sansa," Sivyenne Martell, a dornish princess who had lived at Castle Nightfire all her life, greeted all three siblings with a smile and a subtle bow. Sansa nodded politely and gestured for the girl to stand on the opposite side of Rickon. Sivyenne, or better known as Siv, was Queen Rowynn's closest friend at court and also a cousin of close relations. Her father, Prince Byron Martell, was the youngest brother of Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne, and had married Princess Illyria Nyrs years before Robert's Rebellion. Siv and her older brother Riordyn were experience fighters and had been helping Sansa and her siblings learn some basic defense skills. The Stark princess was grateful to be able to call the Martell princess a friend.

Another set of horns blew suddenly, telling all of the guests in the Great Hall that the queen and her army had just entered the main courtyard. Sansa squared her shoulders and straightened her back slightly as the queen's family and their ward joined the rest of the court at the front of the hall. Sansa knew that most of the royal children were bastards at birth, but they were raised with the two true born Nyrs children, Rowynn and Rybek. She also knew that Rowynn had been working fervently to get each of her cousins and her brother legitimized. It was a goal that had now stretched over to Sansa's brother, Jon, and for which she was thankful. Jon would soon bare the Stark name and be able to work getting back control of Winterfell and the lands that their family had reigned over for centuries.

The Stark princess turned her attention to the back of the hall when the queen entered with her uncle and Lord Commanders flanking her. Also beside her were Jon and Arya. Sansa could tell it had been a long ride by the tiredness in her sibling's eyes, but if the queen felt the same fatigues she did not show it. Rowynn smiled as she nodded to the members of court who had gathered in the hall to greet her. Sansa looked down at her youngest brother when he began to fidget under her hand.

"Is that Jon?" Rickon met her eyes.

Sansa nodded weakly. "Yes, but we have to wait until—"

She did not have time to catch her brother before he sped off. Sansa watched as Rickon jumped on Jon without giving him much time to prepare for the impact, but Jon swept into his arms quickly and gave him a nice hug. Sansa waited patiently as Jon placed Rickon back on the floor and took his hand to lead him over to her and Bran. Jon, Rowynn, and Arya all came to a stop a foot in front of Sansa, who began to bow, but was quickly ushered to abandon the idea. She always forgot that Rowynn never enjoyed the concept of having people continually bow to her. For the queen, once was enough.

"Jon," Bran said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Sansa grinned weakly as Jon knelt in front of their crippled brother and shared a few words with him. When Jon stood after hugging Bran and faced her, she found herself at a loss for words. It had been years since she had last laid eyes on him, and she had always greeted him with the defining title of Jon Snow.

Sansa swallowed hard and smiled as she dipped her head in respect. "Brother."

"Sister," Jon returned her smile, and they stepped towards each other and embraced in soft hug. His arms wound around her as she leaned her head against his chest. As Sansa allowed herself to enjoy the reunion with her brother she realized that the only thing that would make it better was if her parents and Robb were with them.

Arya barely waited for Sansa to finish with Jon before pulling her into a tight hug. The younger princess pressed her cheek to that of her older sister and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think Jon likes her."

Sansa laughed to herself. "Of course he does."

* * *

**Rowynn**

Rowynn left Jon to talk to his siblings after greeting them herself. She found her brother and cousins near the tall terrace that held her throne. Each of her cousins bowed weakly when she joined them, and Rowynn gave them either a short hug or a formal kiss on the cheek. Growing up in the lands of winter and death taught them a less than affectionate way of life. It was only when Rowynn greeted her brother that her regal stature was abandoned. They had always been close and until then they had never spent more than a couple days apart. Rowynn smiled as Jaymes drew her into a warm embrace.

"I began to fear that you may have enjoyed he land below the wall so much you decided to never come back," Jaymes murmured as they withdrew from each other.

"The Wall is a magnificent sight, but the same thing could not be said about Castle Black," Rowynn said. "I am glad to be home."

"And I am sure the high lords are happy you are back as well. They were quite nervous about your absence," Elyjah said as he stepped out from between his younger twin sisters, Evelynn and Fayne Winter.

"I am not sure why," Rowynn sighed, "they were fine when I left Jaymes in charge during my visit to Meereen."

"No one has told you yet?" Matthias questioned as he approached Rowynn. She turned to him and took a steadying breath when she met his blue eyes. He had always been handsome with his golden hair, light eyes, and sharp jaw line. That day in the Great Hall he was dressed finely in one of his deep red tunics which fit him perfectly and simple brown pants. Rowynn had told him countless times that the deep red was the color that best suited him.

"Told me what?" She asked no one in particular after forcing her gaze elsewhere.

Jaymes glanced around swiftly before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys arrived two days ago. We have managed to keep them hidden from the main court, but the high lords became aware of your plans and urged me to send Lannister dwarf to Meereen before you returned."

"Thank you for holding your ground, Jaymes," Rowynn said. "I will need to speak with them, but first I must send for confirmation from Daenerys."

"Of course," Jaymes nodded. "You should also know that we received a crow from Highgarden shortly after your departure. It was addressed for your eyes only so we left it in your bedchambers."

Rowynn could not help but sigh. Her correspondents in the Reach were Willas Tyrell, the eldest son and heir of Lord Mace Tyrell, and Lady Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns. Their alliance had begun shortly after Margaery's betrothal to Joffrey Lannister, but nothing more than the murder of the king had come from it. Rowynn always made sure to tread carefully with the Tyrell's because their alliance had yet to be tested, and she found it concerning that they were so reluctant to be in contact with House Nyrs. The last they had heard from them was right after Joffrey's death, and it was barely a thank you note. The maiden queen had to learn from her house's spies that Prince Tommen would be crowned king and then be married to Margaery. Rowynn wondered if the Tyrell's approved of the new match.

The queen glanced at Jaymes and offered a small nod of acknowledgement. "I will deal with those matters after I address the court. Thank you all for your patience."

Rowynn's eyes scanned her family members once more as she searched for the only missing member. She looked to her silver-haired brother when Rybek was still no where to be found, and pulled him off to the side slightly. "Where is he?"

"In his bedchambers, I assume," Jaymes huffed without need of clarification. "I doubt he wishes any good fortune on your union with Jon, and I am sure he is not the only one."

Rowynn gave her brother a subtle look as she licked her dry lips. She knew that Jaymes was referring to both Rybek and Matthias, but she was also aware that they were not the only two who disapproved of her choice to marry Jon. "I know he does not support it, but as a member of the royal family I suspected that he would grace us with his presence out of respect."

"Rybek stands firm in his belief that this alliance with House Stark will not last, and that you will marry him in the end, one way or another," Jaymes reminded his queen. "Gracing us with his presence would translate as support to those who do not know better, and he would not risk that mistake."

"His father will not be happy," Rowynn glanced over her shoulder at her uncle Haenry who was speaking with a few high lords. Her deep violet eyes then slipped over to Jon. The dark haired northerner was still wrapped up in conversation with his siblings, and it was obvious he was truly happy.

"Unfortunately for us, Rybek does not fear his father as much as he did when he was a child," Jaymes said. He followed his maiden sister's gaze to the northern bastard before placing an arm on her shoulder to catch her attention. "I think you should prepare for the worst when it comes to our cousin. He has always been kind and fair, but we both know what happens to him when someone takes that which belongs to him."

"I never belonged to him, brother," Rowynn interjected quickly. "Our betrothal was dependent on whether or not a better suitor came along, and one did. Either Rybek can accept that and live here in peace or I will have no choice but to send him to serve our family elsewhere."

"Of course, sister," Jaymes agreed.

Rowynn took a deep breath as she turned to Matthias, who was still waiting amongst her cousins. "I need you to go speak with Rybek, and try to determine whether or not he will be joining the court eventually."

"Yes, Your Grace," Matthias said before bowing stiffly and walking out of the Great Hall. Rowynn knew that, even though it might not be visible to the naked eye, the announcement of her betrothal would pain him. She wished to spare him as much pain as she could, if that were even possible.

* * *

**Jaymes**

He waited patiently as his younger sister addressed the court. She looked as regal as ever, standing in front of her large throne dressed in the fine armor that had been crafted specifically for her petite stature. One of her Ladies in White had fetched her golden crown which sat atop her mane of silver curls. Jon Snow, who was standing beside her, seemed to compliment the queen just by his presence. Rowynn was a pale silver doll compared to Jon whose curly hair matched the color of his thick black cloak. They were night and day in his eyes.

Jaymes was always talented at reading facial expressions, and as he watched the high lords listen to Rowynn introduce Jon to the court he could tell it was a split opinion. His sister had spoken to the lords before she left for the Wall, and while they had all agreed that her marriage to the Stark bastard was for the best, some were still a little less than happy about the match. The lords believed that Rowynn should have married within the family to keep bloodlines pure like most of their ancestors had, but Jaymes knew that the possibility of her taking Rybek as a husband died when Daenerys hinted at her true expectations. Rowynn could be loyal to a fault when it came to the Targaryen queen.

"Jaymes," his cousin Fayne squeezed his arm to bring his thoughts back to the Great Hall. She was the only one in their family to have mismatched eyes; one being the color of lilac and the other matching the ice in which they lived. Her hair lacked the silver coloring, but had the light blonde shade that some Nyrs bastards were known for having.

He looked away from his younger relative and saw that Rowynn had began to take her leave with Jon and the members of the small council by her side. He waited for an approving nod to join them. He stayed towards the back by his uncle and Prince Byron Martell during their walk to the room of the council room which was attached to their uncle's bedchambers since he was the unofficial Queen's Hand.

"All of you are aware that we received Lord Tyrion Lannister and Lord Varys here at Bellaronia a few days after my departure for the wall. All of you have been told about the plans to send him to Meereen to advise Queen Daenerys, but we must speak to him first as a council to determine if it is still the best decision," Rowynn explained as the council members took their seats.

"And what would we do with him if it is not the best decision?" Ser Raegnar questioned. Jaymes turned towards the door when he heard it slide open.

Standing between four red-cloaked members of the Queensguard was the dwarf and the Lord of Whispers. Jaymes leaned back in his seat as the two men were led forward a short distance and looked at his sister. Rowynn was on the edge her chair at the head of the table, a knowing smile on her lips. The men were forced to their knees by the knights behind them.

"We welcome you to Bellaronia, Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys," Rowynn said.

"Thank you for securing our safe passage on the ship, Queen Rowynn," Tyrion bowed. "I feared the alternative would have surely been a harsher environment."

"Your appreciation is refreshing, Lord Tyrion," Rowynn smiled delicately.

"If it pleases you, feel free to address me as just Tyrion," the dwarf returned her smile. Jaymes could tell that Rowynn was enjoying her conversation with the Lannister man.

"So be it," Rowynn approved. "I urge you to share any information you may have that could be of use to us and your plans to help Daenerys in her conquest."

"Before I go into the details of how much my family and I are at odds I believe there is a bit of information that could prove to be of the utmost importance," Tyrion said as he held out his hands slowly and began to get to his feet. "May I stand, Your Grace? My knees have never been too strong and your stone floor, while magnificently crafted, is rather rough."

"You may," Rowynn nodded to her guards to allow his ascent. Jaymes took a deep breath as the Lannister lord got to his feet. He did not trust outsiders, especially those who bore the name of one of their worst enemies, to be in the same castle as his sister let alone the same room. "Please let us know this news you think carries significance."

Tyrion glanced around the council for a moment before clearing his throat. "My father, Lord Tywin Lannister, is dead and it is I who took his life."

For a moment, the room was encased in silence as the council members turned their heads towards Rowynn. Everyone in the room knew what the news that Lord Tyrion had brought them truly meant; Roose Bolton had lost the support he had of his hold on the North and this would leave him with only his bannermen to defend Winterfell. Jaymes watched as his sister's expression faltered for a split second before Jon took her hand in his and offered her a reassuring smile. The maiden queen returned it, but Jaymes could see the doubt and trouble in her violet eyes. He knew that his sister would have to make a decision and quickly if she were to secure the North for Daenerys so soon. Jaymes was certain that Rowynn would choose what was best for Bellaronia, but he also wanted her to be able to trust her natural instinct and the desires of her heart. If Rowynn learned to lead with her heart along with her head, the imminent war might end with them victorious.

**I'm sorry this took so long to get up. I had finals and a minor case of writer's block and I finished this chapter in a matter of two days. I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible so I apologize for any errors. There are going to be only two additional characters to have POV sections and that will come in the next couple chapters. I am pretty proud of this chapter so please let me know your thoughts and opinions on it and on where the story is going. I am open to hearing suggestions as well. I love hearing the feedback! Also follow or favorite if you could. It is much appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
**

**This chapter introduced some new OC's and I have decided face-claims for all of them. They go as followed:**

**Jaymes Winter / Nyrs – Sam Claflin (Hunger Games)  
****Matthias Luthor – Bradley James (Merlin)  
****Rybek Nyrs – Aneurin Barnard (The White Queen)  
****Ser Raegnar – Travis Fimmel (For those who were wondering if I watch the Vikings tv show, I just started it and I did take some inspiration from Ragnar)  
****Elyjah Nyrs – Toby Regbo (Reign)  
****Fayne Winter / Nyrs – Cara Delevingne (Paper Towns)  
****Evelynn Winter / Nyrs – Saoirse Ronan (The Host / Hana)  
****Haenery Nyrs – Chris Hemsworth (Thor)  
****Sivyenne "Siv" Martell – Isabelle Fuhrman (Hunger Games)  
****Byron Martell – Adam Rayner (Tyrant)  
Willas Tyrell - Jamie Dornan (Once Upon a Time)**

**Now I know some people might be wondering who Rowynn's face-claim is but i just try to imagine it being the girl in the story cover. Also I am working on getting up a website for this story. I will post the link on my profile once i am done, and will announce the completion in the appropriate chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

**A/N: **It has been brought to my attention that I have empowered my OC just a little too strongly so in order to rectify that to some degree I have decided to decrease the number of dragons she has. So instead of 7 there will only be 5. I wanted to do four, but seeing as how it took 3 dragons to conquer Westeros the first time, it might take a little more power a second time around since there are a number of powerful factors that have been added. Second, I originally planned on Rowynn's army being 100,000 strong, but now I've lowered it to around 50,000. That number will go up or down as the story continues, but I hope to eventually incorporate the white walkers so the smaller army will be problematic if/when they have to fight a war on two sides with or without Daenerys' help. Lastly, I've decided to change Jaymes Winter's face-claim to Toby Regbo from Reign. Sorry for the changes, but I feel they are necessary. I'm still working on the website for this story and once it's up I will post a link on my profile. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Wave of Dragon Fire_

**Rowynn**

"If we march on Winterfell everyone in the Seven Kingdoms will know the threat we pose to their king," Haenry Nyrs stated, breaking the elongated silence that was holding the room hostage. Rowynn nodded to show she was listening, but she kept her eyes on Jon's hand which was still laid lightly over hers. It was a comfort she did not find often in her winter kingdom.

"And if we do not attack while the Boltons are weakened then the chances of a victory without major losses will decrease tenfold," Ser Raegnar advised adamantly. Rowynn offered a whisper of a smile. She knew that Raegnar always had a hunger for a good fight.

"We could just send a messenger with one of your dragons from the Fleet," Prince Byron suggested. "Give them a chance to relinquish their hold on Winterfell, and if they choose not to, burn them."

"I believe that would be the safest choice," Ser Caen said. "We would not have to worry about losing men."

"But we would be showing the rest of the world what we are capable of, removing the choice of making an even larger surprise attack—on King's Landing for example," Rowynn's Prince uncle pointed out. His violet eyes met hers. "We should wait, Your Grace."

"If I may ask; what exactly would we be waiting for?" Tyrion finally spoke again. Everybody at the table turned to him, each displaying their degree of respect for the dwarf through their expressions.

"Stannis Baratheon is said to be gathering an army to march on Winterfell before winter rolls through the North," Rowynn said as she pushed a stray piece of silver hair behind her ear. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders as her gaze fell upon the youngest Lannister lion. "I know that the Bolton army and that which belongs to Stannis are quite evenly matched… at least until winter arrives. If we wait for them to destroy each other, the conquering of Winterfell will be made all the more simple. What do you think, Lord Tyrion?"

"Pardon me, Your Grace, but are you truly going to start taking advise from a—" Ser Caen paused as he glanced at the short golden-haired man "—Lannister?"

"No need for manners, Ser—I'm sorry, I never got your name," Tyrion gestured.

"Ser Caen," Rowynn responded with a nod to the Lord Commander. "He has control of the Queensguard here in Bellaronia." The young maiden queen then turned to her advisors. "And I am not asking for a Lannister's opinion on our situation. I am asking a man who has lived amongst our enemies all his life and who has also served as the King's Hand quite successfully—or so our little birds tell us," Rowynn said with a smile perched on her lips.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes as the table of advisors took a moment to accept their queen's explanation. When their attention turned to him, he cleared his throat, addressing Queen Rowynn directly. "I believe the best choice here is to wait, Your Grace. If Stannis plans to march on Winterfell he will be in for a long and grueling battle. His men are not equipped to fight and survive in the snow and harsh winds that will become the everyday environment within the following weeks in the North. The Boltons know this so they will either build up their supplies and hide behind their walls until Stannis' army dies off or they will launch a secret attack when his opposition is least expecting it. It would pay off the best in the end to let them do the hard work, and when they are finished, you go in with only 5,000 men or so and wipe the winner out before they can have any time to recover."

Rowynn held the dwarf's gaze for a moment before allowing herself to smile lightly at her council members. "That is why I asked for his counsel."

"I still believe it would be best to march now," Ser Raegnar admits.

"We can debate this decision until the sun sets, but our final choice will come down to what Daenerys wants us to do," Rowynn explained. "Tyrion must be sent to her as soon as possible so he can tell his opinion to her face."

"And what if she chooses not to listen to me? Or decides I would be better off dead?" Tyrion questioned aloud.

"That is her choice to make, but I believe that you will be able to convince that it is in her best interest to take you into her service," Rowynn responded with a nod of her head.

"And what if I go to Meereen and decide she does not deserve my service," Tyrion remarked with a quirk of his head.

Rowynn scoffed quietly, but a knowing smile spread across her pale cheeks. "Then good luck in a world where everyone wants you dead and only a few would be willing to protect you."

"Would you be one of those few?" Tyrion jested.

Rowynn only shrugged. "Thank you for your council, Lord Tyrion. You will be confined to your room until we receive confirmation from Queen Daenerys, and then I will see you off to Meereen, but hopefully we'll have another chance to talk before your departure."

"It would be my pleasure, Your Grace," the shorter lord smiled as he bowed slowly.

"Ser Rygos," the queen addressed one the younger of the two knights in their company, "if you would so kind to escort Lord Tyrion back to his room."

"Yes, Your Grace," the dark haired knight responded promptly before moving to show the dwarf out of the room.

"And what of Lord Varys?" Tyrion questioned politely.

"I need to speak with him before he retires for the day," Rowynn gaze flickered between both lords before it settled on the youngest Lannister. "Good night, Lord Tyrion."

"Good night, Your Grace," Tyrion said before shuffling out of the room with his guard on his heels.

Lord Varys cleared his throat as he stepped forward and placed a tightly rolled piece of paper on the table. From the far side of the table Rowynn could make out the mockingbird on the unbroken seal. Rowynn gestured for her brother to take the letter. A daunting silence hung over the room as Jaymes broke the seal and unrolled the paper.

"The ants of the fingers and mountains are yours if the mockingbird flies higher than the falcon," Jaymes paused, "with much respect, P.B."

"Lord Baelish prefers to keep his messages lightly coded in case of a mishap," Lord Varys explains. Rowyn sighs lightly as she leaned back in her tall chair, her hand slipping out from under Jon's and under her chin.

"You're giving the Vale to Petyr Baelish?" Jon asked as he looked at his betrothed.

"Most likely," Rowynn responded, her voice barely reaching the end of the table. "Robin Arryn is a sickly young boy who cannot fight or lead his own people. He will not be able to produce an heir for years to come so I have promised Littlefinger that he will be named Warden of the East if he convinces the high lords of the Vale to swear fealty to our cause."

"That is an impossible feat, Your Grace," Ser Jerrik finally spoke. "House Arryn and House Targaryen were the two houses that started Robert's Rebellion. It will take an awful lot of convincing to get them to side with us."

"It will," Rowynn agreed, "and that is why I have assigned Littlefinger to do just that. He may not be completely trustworthy, but I believe he is the only person equipped enough to turn the lords. Luck is on his side now since Lady Lysa supposedly took her own life. Lord Baelish will be able to raise Robin to become the next Warden while keep a guiding hand on his back for most of the boy's life."

"We cannot trust the man, Your Grace," Prince Haenry admitted quietly. Rowynn knew just by a short glance that her uncle was not happy with her decision to rope in Littlefinger into their ever-growing alliance.

"I know, uncle," Rowynn assured him. "I do not trust him—not in the slightest, but we need the Vale's army if we are to win the coming war. We have the Starks, the Martells," she nodded to Prince Byron, "a good majority of the free folk, possibly the Tyrells, and we will have Daenerys' army eventually, but we need further support if we are to resort to more than just burning all our enemies in a wave of dragon fire."

"And why are we not resorting to that exactly?" Prince Byron questioned.

Rowynn looked at the dark haired man and pursed her pale lips into a thin line. "Dragon fire is death, Prince Byron, and I do not wish to leave Seven Kingdoms in a burnt ruin. I wish to win them for our queen with as little sacrifices that we can make. Of course, I will use my dragons if I must, but only as a last resort."

"I understand, Your Grace," the Martell prince nodded considerately.

"Lord Varys, you have known Littlefinger for years. What do you have to say about him?" Rowynn addressed the Lord of Whispers.

"It is as your uncle said, Your Grace," the eunuch paused, "Petyr Baelish can never be trusted, but I think that he will be able to do what you ask, unless a better offer comes along."

"A better offer?" Ser Raegnar scoffed gruffly. "Our queen is practically handing him the East on a silver platter. What more could he want?"

"Rumor has it that the Cersei Lannister may be able to offer him the North, and that is far larger than the East," Lord Varys responded.

"The North?" Jon slid forward in his chair. "You mean Winterfell? The same place that the Boltons and the Stannis are going to battle over?"

"Littlefinger will never stop raising his bar of expectations, My Lord," Varys nodded to the northern bastard.

"I am no Lord," Jon retorted quickly, "not yet."

"But you will be, and soon, I hope," the Lord of Whispers said.

"He will," Rowynn confirmed with a nod of her head. The maiden queen took the hand of her betrothed once again, as if to illustrate her certainty.

"That is another thing I hoped to speak to you about," Lord Varys began.

"Go on," Rowynn said as she gestured with her free hand.

"The North is growing restless. The houses that were sworn to House Stark are debating about whether or not they should swear fealty to Lord Stannis in order to remove the Boltons," Lord Varys revealed. He continued quickly after receiving several angered glances. "They want to follow a true Stark, but it has been too long since the murder of their last king, and Lord Bolton's son is using the threat of torture to keep them under their thumb. The wolves of the North will not sit idle for much longer."

"What are you getting at, Lord Varys?" Jaymes asked.

"Once the Starks return, the northerners will flock to their sides, but they need to know that a Stark is going to return someday soon," Varys paused, "so my most important piece of advise I can offer you is to do away with the fear of showing your strengths to your enemies. Once you marry and legitimize Jon Snow, nearly twenty thousand northerners will support your joint houses. I know you two have not known each other long, but if you wish to win the North, you must marry as soon as possible."

**Review/Follow/Favorite = Love.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**If any of you readers have some free time, check out my other GOT fanfictions that I just published!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

**A/N: **I'm really trying to make this story the best it can be so I'm making another change. Last chapter I reduced the number of dragons from seven to five and now it will be three...ish. I also forgot to mention that since I changed Jaymes' face-claim to Toby Regbo I also decided to change Elyjah's face-claim to Max Irons from The Host and The White Queen. I worked pretty hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

_Desperation_

**Rybek**

Matthias was still with him when Rowynn appeared at his door. She entered after one of the men escorting her announced her arrival.

"Please leave us," she commanded with a small smile. The armored man left after bowing, closing the door behind him.

"I assume Matthias has already said all that needed to be said," Rowynn sighed as she walked further into the room.

"I believe so," Matthias agreed. He looked at Rybek with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"He did," Rybek responded. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall beside the window.

Rowynn pressed her lips together as she closed the distance between herself and her cousin. "And what do you have to say about it?"

"I am not going to pretend to support your decision to marry that bastard," Rybek said challengingly.

"You know that I never wanted this," Rowynn retorted quickly. "I am marrying him because I know it is what's best for my kingdom."

"That does not change the fact that you are still willing to put aside our betrothal for that bastard," Rybek said as he stepped closer to Rowynn.

"I was never promised to you," Rowynn scoffed. "You have to let this go, Rybek, if not for the good of Bellaronia then for me. Please."

"Unlike some people, I am willing to fight for what I want," Rybek said as he glanced at Matthias. The older man stood from his seat suddenly and stepped between Rybek and Rowynn, his expression fixed into a defiant stare.

"I am willing to fight for what I want, Rybek," Matthias said, "but the thing is that she no longer wants either of us." He held Rybek's gaze, daring him to raise his voice in objection. "You should be a man and accept it before you do something that you regret."

Rybek clenched his jaw as he stepped back, conceding to Matthias. He gave Rowynn a determined look. "I will go to court and be loyal to you as my queen, but I will never approve of this union."

"That is your prerogative, Rybek," Rowynn said, "but I am your queen and Jon Snow will become your king once we marry." She squared her shoulders boldly. "You will treat him as such. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Rybek replied. He stepped towards her confidently when she moved away from him. "When is the wedding?"

"A few days," Rowynn spoke softly in respect for both Rybek and Matthias. "There are arrangements that still have to be made."

"And then we move to seize Winterfell?" Matthias queried.

"If all goes according to plan," the young maiden answered.

"So, we will go to war for your bastard husband?" Rybek asked.

Rowynn stared at her cousin as her frustration began to reach its boiling point. "We will go to war for what our family lost all those years ago when Robert Baratheon usurped the throne from the Targaryens." She lifted her chin defiantly. "Our house was nearly extinguished during the rebellion, but we have risen from the ashes just like our family words states and now we are stronger than most of those traitors below the Wall. We need to use that power to restore what was once lost."

"I agree," Matthias said as his daring gaze slid to Rybek.

"As do I," he stated.

Rowynn looked at her cousin then her family's ward, taking a deep breath. "I must go. Jon's waiting for me in my bedchamber."

"Mustn't keep the bastard waiting," Rybek quipped.

"Call him a bastard again and I will gladly put you to work in the stables until your knees give out," Rowynn promised before leaving the room.

* * *

**Jon**

He had never seen so much Valyrian steel in one place. Standing in Rowynn's room he could find it on her walls in the form of swords and other beautifully crafted weapons. He also saw that the mirrors and cups and several other decorative items sitting about were made of the same rare metal. Jon pursed his lips as his fingers traced the curves and edges of the steel. He turned abruptly when he heard the door creak as it swung closed. He greeted Rowynn with a short nod of his head.

"Most of the things made of Valyrian steel in Bellaronia were crafted hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago," Rowynn said.

"It is very beautiful," Jon noted as the young queen came to stand beside him. They admired the ancient metal in silence.

"We need to speak about the wedding," Rowynn insisted and Jon looked down at her. It had only been a few hours since Varys gave them his advice and he knew this conversation would soon follow.

"I agree," Jon said.

"I think we both know that our feelings for each other are shallow and almost nonexistent, nonetheless Varys was right; this marriage is imperative if we wish to unite the North with the True North," Rowynn explained in the same polite tone that every high-born lady had been taught to use.

Jon could not help but smile at his betrothed's titles for their homelands. "Ever since I was a child I thought that all that lay beyond the wall was a winter wasteland filled with clusters of savage wildlings. I never thought there was a truer north than _the_ North."

Rowynn mimicked his expression, her lips twitching up into a weak smirk. "It can be surprising to know that there are still so many things in the world we know nothing about."

"I agree with what you said about our true feelings for each other; they are less than what I had hoped to feel for my future wife, but that does not mean they have to stay that way," Jon said, stepping towards the young maiden. He took her hand in his and found himself accustomed to the natural heat that lingered to her pale skin. "I have seen many things I admire about you and I believe that, in time, those are the things that I could come to love about you."

Rowynn nodded as she squeezed his hands weakly and met his dark eyes. "If we had met under different circumstances in a different time I am certain that I would have fallen for you almost immediately. Unfortunately, we cannot change past, but we can do something as equally difficult and even more important—commit our hearts and our lives to each other no matter what. If our union holds strong so will our alliance." She let out a quiet sigh of relief when the corners of Jon's lips turned up into a small smile. "If you agree to marry me then I make this vow and I pray that soon I will be able to say that my heart and soul truly belong to you."

"If we are going to do this we should do it right," Jon said as he removed his Night's Watch cloak. He held up by the collar and cleared his throat. "I am certain that we will have to endure hardships and I guarantee that at some points one or both of us will want to void this marriage, but I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to marry me then I will regret it for the rest of my life because I know in my heart that this has the capability to turn into something amazing and undying. So, Rowynn Lilyas Nyrs, Queen of Bellaronia, Heir to the Great Dragonlords, and Keeper of the Dragon Fleet, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"I will," Rowynn nodded earnestly. She stepped towards Jon as he laid the heavy coat over her slender shoulders. The young maiden bit into her lip as she ducked her head in an attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes before Jon could notice them. He could see that what his words had affected her more than she had expected.

Jon placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "There is no reason to hide your tears from me." He smiled lightly as he wiped one of the tears from her cheeks. "I think you are beautiful when you cry."

"It is not my lack of beauty I am afraid of people seeing, Jon," Rowynn murmured. "I am a girl of eight-and-ten trying to prove that I can lead thousands of men into battle. Crying is a form of weakness and I cannot afford to be weak, let alone let my people see me being weak. I have to be strong for the sake of my kingdom."

"You can drop the façade when you are with me, Rowynn. We are in this war together, which means that you no longer have to face the stress and prosecution alone. We will bear it together," Jon told her as his palm cupped the side of her face. She leaned her head against his hand and nodded slowly.

"I never thought I would need you for more than an alliance until this moment," Rowynn said. She took another step towards Jon, closing the distance between their two bodies. Jon kept his hand resting against her face as she lifted one of her hands to do the same to him. "Thank you."

Her voice was so soft that he could barely hear her despite their close proximity. There was a second of silence. Jon could hear his own heart beating as Rowynn straightened her back to gain height and lifted her head until they were almost at eye level. His breath caught in his throat before he tiled his head and pressed his lips to hers. Rowynn responded immediately by massaging her lips against his. She let out a soft sigh as his hands fell to her waist, lingering firmly over the fabric of her dress.

Rowynn found herself surprised by how patient Jon was being in this moment. It had been something she had only ever experienced once before—with Matthias. But Jon found a way to be even gentler.

The weight of his hands on her waist was almost ghostly until his fingers bent into her skin as the kiss deepened. Rowynn's arms wound around his neck, her fingers threading through his dark curls.

Jon broke the kiss. He pulled his head back slowly, but his hands remained on her sides. Rowynn took a deep breath as she stared at Jon, waiting to see what he would do next.

"You are welcome," Jon whispered as he tilted his forehead against hers. Rowynn smiled as she took hold of his hands, intertwining her fingers though his.

Jon chuckled silently. He had anticipated his first kiss with Rowynn to be a fine kiss, but he did not expect the feelings that welled up inside of him—the yearning for it to continue. He could not speak for Rowynn, but he knew that the once nonexistent feelings for her were slowly becoming very real.

* * *

**Willas**

"Did you send it already?" Garlan asked as he entered his brother's bedchambers.

"Yes," Willas nodded. "Three riders without banners will carry it all the way to the wall and it will be sent straight to Bellaronia from there. We should have our response in a week."

"A week?" Garlan retorted. "We need to act now. The Lannisters have our siblings—our family—chained up in those filthy dungeons."

"We don't have any other options, brother," Willas said as he stood from his writing desk. "Our siblings' fates are up to the High Septon. It's the fate of the Lannisters that I am now trying to cement."

"Do you believe the dragons will agree to spare all of us?" Garlan questioned.

"If we hold true to our promise to help them take the throne from the Lannisters they will," Willas responded with a short nod. "When House Nyrs finally breaches the Wall they will crush any and all opposition. And while father may not agree that this alliance is the best way to protect our house, I will make sure it happens because _I_ know it is the _only_ way to do it."

"We will have to keep our true intentions a secret from almost everybody, especially Margaery. She wants to be queen and there is no doubt in my mind that she will not give up that dream without a fight," Garlan angled.

"She does not have a choice," Willas shrugged. "When House Nyrs claims the throne for the Targaryens, we have to be on their side or our house will fall."

"The dragons and the roses aligned once again," Garlan murmured. "I never would have expected to this happen in my lifetime."

Willas scoffed as he tilted his full cup of wine towards his brother before taking a long drink. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

* * *

**Rowynn**

The announcement of the upcoming wedding had been made and the preparations were already underway when Jaymes barged into her room without hesitation. Rowynn stood from her seat at the table where she was talking with Jon's sisters about a few wedding details.

"What is wrong, brother?" Rowynn asked. She could recognize the look on his face and knew there was something amiss.

"It's the white walkers," Jaymes heaved. His sister placed a hand on his shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Did you run all the way here from your chambers?" Rowynn questioned when she saw how fast his chest was heaving.

"I ran all the way from the Shadow Keep," Jaymes told her, causing Rowynn's eyes to widen immediately. The Shadow Keep was about twice the distance from her room than Jaymes.

"Tell me what you came here to tell me—about the white walkers?" Rowynn pleaded.

"It is like nothing the wardens have ever seen before. The beasts are moving south in one huge group towards the Narrow Sea. They avoiding the areas that they know are watched over by our Dragon Fleet, but the commanders think they might be trying to take Bellaronia from the sea. I doubt that's their plan. They must know it would be an impossible feat," Jaymes explained with the little breath he had. "Wh—Where else could they be going?"

Rowynn asked herself the same question. She knew there were some small wildling villages scattered across the forest, but none large enough to catch the attention of the entire white walker army. Suddenly, the only reasonable answer came to mind.

"Hardhome," Rowynn whispered.

"Pray pardon, sister?"

"They are heading to Hardhome. It is the only settlement that houses enough wildlings to warrant a visit from the white walkers," Rowynn sighed as she raked a hand through her pale hair. "They'll be caught completely off-guard. They won't have a chance."

"Not if we can stop it."

Rowynn, Jaymes and the Stark girls each turned their attention towards the door when Jon's voice breached the room. Rowynn's breath hitched in her throat when she saw that Jon had done away with his Night's Watch garb and had replaced it with the typical attire of the True North. She could never deny that he was one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on, but seeing him standing in her doorway made her heart flutter. One of her hands curled around his black cloak, which was now fastened around her shoulders. It had become a very obvious way of stating that she belonged to Jon and Jon belonged to her, but it had also started to give her the same peace of mind that Jon did when he was in her presence. She knew that he was truly on her side; something she could say about only a few people in her life.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Jaymes asked as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Your dragons," Jon answered. "That way we wouldn't have to endanger any of your men."

"_Our _men, and using my dragons is not an option," Rowynn said as she exchanged a short glance with her brother.

"Why not?" Jon narrowed his eyes.

"The wildlings at Hardhome have created several contraptions that have the potential to harm or even kill my dragons," Rowynn explained. "That is why we have ceased trying to reach out to the wildlings there."

"Why don't they want your help?" Sansa asked as she rose from the table behind them.

"They believe our only intention for their people is to squander their freedom," Jaymes sighed. "A majority of the wildlings are on our side, but the minority is still large and they would do anything to stay _free _from our grasp."

"And they have something that can kill a dragon?" Arya queried as she stepped up beside her sister.

"Several somethings," Rowynn confirmed. "They're practically just large slingshots, but the wildlings load them with these huge boulders and specially crafted arrows. If they hit one of my dragons in the right spot, they could die."

"And you don't want to risk it," Jon murmured.

"No, I don't," Rowynn said, shaking her head. "My dragons are not just pets. They are a part of me and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. If I send them to Hardhome, I might as well be loading those weapons myself."

"Not everybody at Hardhome is guilty," Jaymes reminded his sister. "There will be children there—kids that have yet to see battle or death."

Rowynn held her brother's gaze as she pressed her lips together in a taught line. "We'll take a small group and a few ships. We can try to talk the wildlings into coming back to Bellaronia with us, but I doubt it will work."

"If the white walkers show up while we're there—" Jaymes started.

"I'll ride Bhaen. He's fast and strong, but quiet. They won't know he's there until it's too late," Rowynn said as she dropped her gaze to the floor. Bhaen was the dragon that her father had hatched when he was a child and Rowynn had not ridden him since before he died. She was not scared of the dragon for she knew she shared the same bond with him that she did with every dragon in her fleet. Since the bond between Bhaen and Rowynn's father had been broken prematurely when he was murdered there was always going to be the presence of longing in the dragon for his original rider and she knew she could never replace her father as Bhaen's rider.

"And if anything goes awry—"

"I will send Bhaen away without a moment's hesitation," Rowynn nodded, finishing her brother's thought. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Jon before I retire for the evening." She turned to his sisters, smiling. "We will resume our discussion on the morrow."

"Of course," the girls echoed quietly. They walked out of the room side by side, their arms linked through each others.

"Goodnight, sister," Jaymes murmured as he stepped towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, brother," she responded and waited for the door to close behind him to face Jon. "We have two options; we can postpone the wedding until after we deal with the wildlings and white walkers or we get married on the morrow before we leave. It is up to you."

"We should postpone it," Jon told her. "If we have the ceremony on the morrow, it will be rushed. Waiting will allow us enough time to make sure all the details are perfected."

"I agree," Rowynn nodded with a small smile. She took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. "I should go to bed. I'm quite exhausted and it is quite a ride to Hardhome."

"I understand," Jon said, returning her smile. "Goodnight, Rowynn."

"Goodnight, Jon," she said and she turned her face so he could kiss her cheek.

She remained planted in the same spot until Jon closed the doors behind him. Once she was sure he was not coming back, she peeked outside of her room and told her guards that she was retiring for the night and she did not wished to be bothered. She then went to the corner of her room where a large wardrobe was sitting against the wall. Rowynn pressed her back to one side of the wooden furniture piece and propped her foot up on the wall opposite it. She exhaled as she elongated her leg, causing the dresser to slide across the floor slowly. Carved into the stone wall behind the wardrobe was an entrance to a secret tunnel that ran all the way down to the cavern beneath Castle Nightfire.

Rowynn went to her writing desk and took the lantern sitting atop in her hand, lighting it with the other and turned back to the tunnel. She gave her bedchamber door one last wary glance before disappearing into the damp passageway.

The walk through the tunnel took as long as it usually did and she knew that at least half the castle was asleep by the time she reached the cavern. The serene silence always gave her peace of mind; she knew her secret was not at risk of being revealed before she was ready.

Rowynn hugged Jon's cloak closer to her skin as she started through the vast cavern. She remembered the first time she saw it she thought that the ceiling would collapse at any moment, but in truth, the underground cave had been preserved for hundreds of years. It was also wide and deep enough to comfortably house ten full-grown dragons at a time. The Targaryens had their doomed Dragon Pit and the Nyrs' had their expertly built Dragon Cavern.

The young maiden queen moved quickly through the home of her dragon fleet, keeping close to the walls to ensure that she would not fall to her death. She smiled as she passed the first three large holes in the walls that served as separate rooms for her family's dragons. The first belonged to her grandfather's dragon, Heagon, the second to her father's dragon, Bhaen, and her late brother's dragon, Syndor, was sleeping in the third. She did not stop there, though.

Every member of her family and Bellaronian believed that the Dragon Cavern held only three dragons, but the truth was that it actually held four. It was a secret that not only Rowynn was expected to keep from the normal citizens of her kingdom, but her family and friends as well.

Since the founding of House Nyrs only the eldest and future Lord of House Nyrs was allowed to hatch a dragon egg some time within the first ten years of their life. That tradition was upheld until Robert's Rebellion—until after the downfall of House Nyrs. Afterwards, only three dragons remained in their possession and Rowynn's father Cyprius was not convinced it was enough to keep his people safe. So, despite the fact that Rowynn was his second child and it was breaking a thousand year old tradition, he allowed her to do the ritual to hatch a single dragon egg; the one that put forth one of the magnificent dragons in the history of House Nyrs or House Targaryen.

Rowynn knew that her dragon had to be kept hidden from prying eyes so she closed off the Dragon Cavern to most of her kingdom and moved her dragon spawn to the last of the chambers etched into the walls. Luckily, there were only three ways to get in or out of the cavern. One was always heavily guarded and required Rowynn's permission to enter. The next was only able to be used through Rowynn's bedchambers, the same room that housed each of the heads of House Nyrs. The last was a tunnel that wound out towards the top of the mountain range surrounding Bellaronia. The dragons were the only living things that could use it as an entrance or exit whenever they pleased. It also was of great use when the fourth dragon was born.

Rowynn slowed as she neared the opening in the wall that belonged to her dragon, Anogar. She kept a hand on the wall and rounded the stone, entering his chamber quietly. She used her other hand to hold up the lantern and smiled when she saw that he was already awake, staring at her with his deep red eyes.

Anogar was visibly different from any other dragon that had been in the Dragon Fleet. His scales were a milk white color that shone a pale blue, grey, or even purple when the light reflected upon them at the right angle. He had grown faster than they had ever expected so by the time he reached the age of five years, he was already twice the size of the next largest dragon they had in the fleet. It was something that only made it harder to keep his existence a secret, but Rowynn managed it somehow.

She was practically the size of a large dog when she stood beside him and when she placed her pale hand against his impenetrable scales on the tip of his nose, she could feel him lean into her touch ever so slightly. No matter where he was, whether it is in the sky or in the cavern Rowynn could always feel the presence of their bond. It was a connection that was common between the rulers of House Nyrs and their hatchlings, but she knew the bond that had formed between her and Anogar was also more than that; she needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Shhh," Rowynn hushed when a soft rumble grew in Anogar's throat, telling her that he was enjoying her company. She ran her hand back and forth across his scales slowly and began to hum a soft tune. "I know I have not come to see you in a while, but I swear it is almost time."

Rowynn pressed her lips together into a small smile as her plans for the near future ran through her head and subsequently through Anogar's as well.

She had kept him hidden in the cavern and above the clouds for nearly ten years. Now, there was a war brewing and her list of enemies was growing longer by the day. Aegon the Conqueror had Balerion, whom he rode into battle and it made him feared or loved by all, allowing him to reach the goal he had set out to accomplish. Rowynn planned to do the same, but instead of riding her brother's silver beast or her grandfather's large monster like everyone expected her to, she was going to ride _her _dragon. She only wanted to take back what was stolen from her family and the Targaryen's all those years ago and she was going to do that by riding into war upon death itself—Anogar the White Death.

"This will not be a war, my dear," she promised Anogar. "It will be a massacre of all those who have wronged us."

She leaned against her dragon as a smile curled up the corner of her pale pink lips.

**A big thanks to everyone who stuck with this story while I went through a major case of writers block! Now, I know people want to see more romance between Rowynn and Jon and there will be, but this isn't a love at first sight kind of thing. There is the initial attraction of course, but they have to learn to fall out of love with the people they gave their hearts to and learn how to fall in love with each other in a time of war. And that will take some time so please be patient, but I did put a little something in this chapter. And i hope you all enjoyed the bit with her dragogn Anogar.**

****Now, there's something I need opinions about: I can either let Rowynn use her dragon to wipe out the white walkers in the next chapter—it will be a huge Hardhome battle and I would be excited to write it. Or I can wait to have that battle until after they conquer the Seven Kingdoms. **

**Either way will work for me so please, please, please let me know which version you want to see. And if you haven't already, please favorite or follow this story. It might be a while before I can work on the next chapter, but reviews always inspire me. Thank you for reading!**

**&amp;&amp; I have finished the website for this story and I also put up a youtube trailer. The website can be kind of spoilery because it has includes some profiles about characters that i have yet to introduce, but they will be a part of the story eventually. And I used Adelaide Kane as Rowynn in the video because I don't have a real face-claim for her and it was just easier to use Adelaide. The links are on my profile so check them out if you have any free time and let me know what you thought! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.  
**Author's Note: **I've decided that my OC will resemble Abby Lee Kershaw from Mad Max: Fury Road. I've also updated the cover image to her. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Alliances_

**Rowynn**

_Screaming. A young girl was tied to a stake, screaming with fire working it's way towards her. The heat was unbearable. Burning. Burning. Burning._

_There was a young woman and an older one standing on a dock. They shared a short, innocent kiss. An hour passed. The girl was lying dead in the arms of a man. He was stunned… heartbroken._

_There was a battle ongoing. A slaughter. The flayed man was killing every stag on the field. Death all around._

Rowynn woke with a start, sweating and panting. She tried to calm her breathing, but it wasn't easy. She doubled over as she raked her hands through her silver hair. The dreams had been coming nightly an they had continue to intensify. They always felt so real, as if she was actually there in the mix, watching the events unfold. It was hard to come back to reality from a dream that felt like it was reality.

But she knew that the things she saw in the dream would most likely become reality.

"Caen!" Rowynn called out, hoping he was nearby.

"Your Grace?" Ser Caen said as he came into the room hurriedly.

"Are the ships prepared to leave?" She asked as he came to the foot of her bed.

"Nearly," he answered. "The number of volunteers is staggering, though. The men believe it's their duty to go to defend you and your dragon the best they are able to, and I don't believe they're wrong."

"I appreciate all of their dedication and I will never forget it, but I cannot allow more than eight hundred men to accompany me to Hardhome," Rowynn instructed. "I cannot risk losing more than that."

"As you wish, Your Grace," Ser Caen nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"I wish to ready and saddle Bhaen myself," Rowynn told him.

"Of course," he said, nodding.

"That is all, Ser," she said.

"Do you want me to fetch your Ladies in White?" Caen asked his queen.

"Please," Rowynn murmured. She had not used her Ladies in White in days, and she did not exactly need them to prepare herself for the battle ahead, but she missed the girls. They had grown up together and had become as close as sisters. She needed to say goodbye to them before she left, and what better time to do that then when they were helping her get ready.

By the time the Ladies in White arrived, Rowynn was already out of bed and running a brush through her silver hair. The three young women filed into the room and they all met in a hug in the middle of the room. Rowynn didn't have to tell them that she needed the hug, they just knew.

"We've missed you, Ro," Eadaoin said as she held onto the young queen.

"You have not called on us for days," Freyja murmured. "We did not know if you wanted us to come by on our own."

"We thought you were just busy," Macaria added quietly.

"I was, but that is no excuse, my friends," Rowynn told them. "I should have called on you and I apologize that I did not."

"You need not apologize, Ro," Macaria said, shaking her head of brown hair.

"I've just missed you all so much," Rowynn admitted. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she pulled them all into another hug. "I should have called for you all much earlier than this."

"Are the tears about us? Or Matthias?" Eadaoin asked as she looked at the young queen.

Rowynn looked at her friends, a sad look in her eyes. "I loved him, but now I'm falling for Jon and that's good because I'm going to be with Jon for the rest of our days. But, you are right, I think. I miss Matthias."

"We know," Frejya said with a sympathetic smile. The younger girl placed a hand on Rowynn's arm. "We know."

"I'm devoted to Jon. I swear I am," Rowynn told them, knowing she was saying it more to convince herself.

"We know that," Macaria said. "But you're allowed to miss Matthias. You need time to get over him."

"And what if I never do?" Rowynn shrugged weakly.

"You will," Eadaoin assured her.

"Because you have Jon, and you wouldn't have let go of Matthias for him if you didn't think it was worth it—if you didn't care about him," Freyja said.

"I do care about Jon," Rowynn agreed. "I care about him even though I just met him and that scares me and excites me at the same time."

"And that's normal," Macaria told her.

"Is that how you first felt with Jaymes?" Rowynn asked.

"Yes," Macaria answered with a wide smile. "Almost exactly like that."

"My brother says he knew you were the one almost from the beginning," Rowynn said, smiling. "Did you know?"

Macaria thought for a moment. "I knew he was the greatest man I had ever met. I knew he made me feel things that I had never felt before. And I knew that if I let him go, I would not get a second chance." The older girl paused. "I knew what we had was special and I did not think for a second to let it go."

Rowynn took a deep breath. "Thank you all for being here for me. You don't know how much I needed this."

"We do because we needed it too," Freyja responded.

"Let's get you ready for this battle," Eadaoin said and they ushered her to the chair in front of the desk with the mirror sitting atop.

They breezed through her routine and within the hour she was ready leave.

Jon and Jaymes were the ones to escort her to the entrance of the Dragon Cave. Rowynn's betrothed and brother remained silent during their walk, but Rowynn could sense that Jon wanted to talk to her. So, when they reached the Dragon Cave she dismissed Jaymes with a kiss on the cheek, dismissed the guards standing nearby, and turned to Jon.

"Are you ready to go?" Rowynn asked quietly.

"Yes," Jon said, nodding. "Are you?"

"Yes," Rowynn responded with a small smile.

"I didn't mean physically," Jon responded.

Rowynn held his gaze for a moment and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly. "I'll never be ready to go to war."

"Neither will I," Jon said quietly.

Rowynn watched him in silence until she asked, "Is there anything you wanted to say to me?"

"I wanted to say goodbye," Jon told her.

"Oh," Rowynn murmured. She cleared her throat and pushed a silver wave out of her face. "Well, goodbye Jon."

Jon looked her up and down in her riding gear and smiled. "Goodbye, Rowynn."

Rowynn obliged when he took her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. It short and sweet and neither of them wanted it to end, but they pulled away after a few short moments.

"Please, try to fly safely," Jon said before turning around and starting down the old stone hallway.

"Jon!" Rowynn called after him.

"Rowynn?" Jon raised an eyebrow after facing her.

"Come with me," Rowynn said. "Ride with me on Bhaen, please."

"I'd go anywhere with you, Rowynn," Jon paused as he smiled softly, "even if it is on the back of a dragon."

Rowynn smiled in response.

* * *

**Jaymes**

He wished his sister did not have to ride Bhaen. Jaymes wanted her nearby so he could protect her if need be. He'd been protecting her all her life, even before she became queen. It had become second nature to him over the years.

The young man turned his eyes to the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the great flying beast that his sister was riding along with her betrothed. But he could see nothing except the grey clouds. It did not surprise him. Rowynn usually flew her dragons above the clouds to stop from being spotted by anyone on the ground. Jaymes just needed to know she was up there somewhere. He was left to convince himself of this and return his attention to the ship.

There were men everywhere, rushing about, trying to keep the ship on course for Hardhome. The waters were choppier than they had expected though so it was rough sailing for everyone on board. They were just lucky that the wind was strong enough to keep them propelling forward despite their bad luck with the water.

"My Prince," the captain greeted as he came up behind Jaymes.

He turned to the elderly man. "I'm no prince, sir."

"Not yet, My Prince, but soon," the captain smirked, revealing a few missing teeth. "We're nearing Hardhome. I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you, sir," Jaymes said with a polite nod of his head before facing the water again.

When they reached Hardhome, they would not be welcomed with open arms. But Jaymes hoped that the people there would listen to what they had to say. If not, they would still offer to take anyone who would want to go. And then Rowynn would come and do her part as soon as the white walkers arrived. The dragonfire would scare some off while annihilating the others. Hopefully, Rowynn would get every single one of them, but Jaymes knew that was harder said than done. House Nyrs had been trying to wipe out the magical beasts for centuries, but they had never gathered in one area for long enough.

Jaymes had a good feeling about this attempt, though.

* * *

**Matthias**

Hardome.

It was larger than Matthias had expected, and there were a lot more people there. He quickly realized why House Nyrs had neglected to force an alliance between them and the people of Hardhome. They couldn't risk the costs.

"Are you ready?" Jaymes asked as they neared the dock.

"No," Matthias admitted, "but I will be."

"You remember all the talking points Rowynn told us?" Jaymes questioned.

"Yes," Matthias answered.

"Then I think we're ready."

"It's going to be hard to convince them all to trust us," Matthias noted.

"It's going to be hard to get them to talk to us in the first place," Jaymes countered. "But we just need to take it one step at a time."

"One step at a time," Matthias huffed.

They docked a few minutes later and walked into the crowd of leather and fur clad free folk. Matthias took a deep breath as he was joined by Jaymes and the small part of their army. As the men trickled onto the shore, the free folk grew obviously more hostile.

Matthias let out a short sigh of relief when he was joined by some of the wildlings from their other alliances. These men would help delegate a deal between the Bellaronians and the other free folk.

"You trust me?" Tormund Giantsbane grunted from beside Matthias.

"Of course," Matthias lied, looking at the tall, burly red head.

"Then lets get started," Tormund said before leading the way farther into the crowd.

Matthias felt a little more certain once he saw that the majority of the five hundred men they had brought had made it ashore and the rest were right behind them. It would take a lot to make the free folk to join the alliance, but it would take a lot more to make them attack the Bellaronians.

The younger man fell into step just behind the small group of free folk leading the way. He put a hand on his sword when they were met by a group of wildlings. He squared his shoulders as he was joined by Jaymes and Rowynn's three Lord Commanders. The knights had each been born beyond the wall as free folk so he knew they were the right people to bring.

"Lord of Bones," Tormund greeted. "Been a long time."

"What brings you back here?" The Lord of Bones asks, his eyes peering at Matthias through a skeleton mask.

He had come the first time the Bellaronians had tried to create an alliance, but he had been a kid back then. He was surprised that the wildling recognized him.

"We've received word of a threat heading for Hardhome. We've come to create the alliance we sought once before and take the people here to safety," Matthias said.

"There's no threat too great for us," The Lord of Bones retorted.

"We should gather the Elders," Tormund suggested, "find somewhere quiet to talk."

"You don't give the orders here," the lord responded threateningly.

"I'm not giving an order," Tormund told him.

"Why aren't you in chains?" The Lord of Bones asked. "You did fight with Mance Rayder, did you not?"

"He's not our prisoner," Matthias informed the wildling.

"No? What is he?" The wildling asked loudly.

"We're allies," Jaymes spoke up finally.

"You fight for the child queen now?"

Tormund kept calm as he stepped towards the Lord of Bones. "I fight _with_ her."

"We're not here to fight," Jaymes explained. "We're here to talk."

"Is that right?" The Lord of Bones asked Tormund. "You and the southerners do a lot of talking." He jabbed Tormuned with his long cane. "And when you're done talking," he paused and jabbed him again, "do you get down on your knees and suck his—"

Tormund grabbed his cane when he moved to prod him again. He yanked it out of the Lord of Bones' hand and hit him twice, putting the man on the ground. Tormund raised the cane above his head and brought it down on the wildlings back a couple times and then moved on to his head. He only stopped when the Lord of Bones was dead.

He dropped the bloodied cane on the floor and looked around at the wildlings that were watching him. "Gather the Elders and lets talk."

Tormund did not wait for any response. Instead he started through the crowd without a backward glance. Matthias and Jaymes followed in suit along with their men.

"My name is Raegnar Lytos and I'm Queen Rowynn's Lord Commander of the Men of the Mountain. While I have served several Kings, I was born free. I came from the same lifestyle all of you did," Raegnar announced loudly enough for everyone in the Town Hall to hear. "We came to Hardhome today to ask that you put aside your reservations and join our alliance. I understand that you do not want to serve any king or queen and you will not have to. All we ask is that you help us defend our lands and in return we will take you under our protection."

"Your protection?" One of the free folk scoffed. "If your queen cares so much about us, then why isn't she here talking to us herself?"

"She's not here in this room, but she is here," Matthias told them. "We've received word that the white walkers are on their way here and once they get here they will not care if you are a part of our alliance or not. If you are alive, then you are in danger. You might not like to admit it, but you cannot defeat an army of white walkers without us. Together, we will stand victorious."

"We have an arsenal of dragonglass and Valyrian steel that will help us defeat the white walkers. We've brought some of them here with us to show you that we are not playing a farce," Jaymes added quickly.

Jerrick and Caen, the other two Lord Commanders, showed off a small bag of dragonglass and five hand-crafted valyrian steel swords.

"We will give these to you if you agree to join our alliance as some of your brethren have," Raegnar announced.

Suddenly the room erupted into a fury of shouts.

"How are we supposed to believe that you will not just feed us to the ice beasts as soon as the war starts?" One of the elders asked.

"And where is this queen of yours? You said she was here?"

"And are we supposed to believe that dragonglass and an old piece of steel can kill those things?"

"Where is Mance Rayder?"

"You killed thousands of our people less than a week ago!"

"Enough!"

Everyone in the Town Hall turned to see Rowynn standing in the doorway, her head held high. No one moved or spoke as she walked to the center of the room. Matthias couldn't stop himself from recognizing her beauty.

"I am Queen Rowynn Nyrs of House Nyrs and I am here to squash any doubts about my devotion to protecting as many of the free folk as I can," Rowynn said, loudly and clearly. "We've fought a small number of white walkers before and defeated them with the use of dragonglass, Valyrian steel, and my dragons. As you know I have three dragons that are devoted to me and my causes and my house have used them for centuries to defeat our enemies. We are willing to do that again but we need to know who our friends are and who our enemies are. I know we killed quite a large number of your people a week and a half ago, but that was because they were going to kill our allies at the Wall. We burned Mance Rayder at the stake because of this, but only after giving him several chances to ally with me and my people. I have never taken any joy in killing and I never will, but I will do it if it means keeping my people safe." Rowynn looked around at the free folk surrounding her as she paused. "I am not going to stand here and beg you all to let me save your lives. This is your last chance to decide whether or not you believe me. The white walkers are coming. If you want to live, come with me when we leave. If you don't, stay and die. This is your choice alone. We are leaving within the hour. Make your decision before then."

Rowynn stood there for a moment before motioning to her men and turning and leaving the Town Hall. Matthias and the others followed her without a backward glance.

**I'm on a hiatus from writing, but I managed to finish this chapter. The rest of the episode will be covered in the next chapter, maybe the next two. Please leave some feedback and follow or favorite if you haven't already! And check out the video and the website for this story—the links are on my profile! Thank you for reading!**

**Question: **What do you want to see happen in the next chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

_Fire_

**Jaymes**

They were coming. Not as many as he had hoped, but they were coming.

It was more than some had expected, though.

They nearly had half of the population of Hardhome willing to come with them back to Bellaronia. Nearly half of that number was already on the boats or on the way to the boats.

"Brother," Rowynn greeted as she came up behind him.

"Sister," Jaymes responded quietly. "I was going to ask you something earlier, but I did not believe it was the proper time."

"You are curious as to Bhaen's location, are you not?" Rowynn asked and looked at her brother.

"I am," Jaymes said, nodding shortly.

"He's not far and he's safe," Rowynn disclosed. "Jon is with him."

"Jon does not know the first thing about riding a dragon," Jaymes argued as politely as he could.

"He doesn't have to," Rowynn responded. When her brother looked at her she gestured to her eyes. He knew what she meant.

"Are you warging right now?"

"No," Rowynn answered. "But I made my instructions clear."

"So, he's close?" Jaymes questioned.

"Very," Rowynn told him. "Just because you cannot see him does not mean he's not near."

"If I assume correctly, we do not have long until the white walkers arrive," Jaymes determined.

Rowynn took a deep breath, letting herself show a bit of concern in her lilac eyes. "We will not leave behind those who have asked for my protection. So, if the walkers come then we will have a long fight ahead of us."

"Are you sure you do not wish to call on Syndor or Haegon?" Jaymes asked.

"I will not risk their lives just like I won't risk Bhaen's," Rowynn said. "If I feel there is any danger for him to be here then I will send him away."

"You can do that with the others," Jaymes hinted.

"I can," Rowynn said as she looked at her brother. "But I won't."

"Your Grace," Ser Jerrick Ganst, the Lord Commander of the Wardens started as he came up behind the siblings. He continued when Rowynn smiled and nodded at him. "We are nearly finished loading the free folk onto the boats."

"How many are left?" Rowynn asked.

"About a hundred or so," said Jerrick with his thick northern accent.

"That should take another couple hours at the most," Jaymes said.

Rowynn looked over her shoulder and inhaled abruptly. "I don't think we have that kind of time."

"What are you—" Jaymes began before Rowynn grabbed his arm and turned him around. She gestured towards the sky and Jaymes looked in the right direction. "Oh."

A dark, ominous fog was starting to roll over the hills in the distance, catching more and more wildings' attention by the second. Rowynn jumped down from their small perch and drew her sword as she ran full-speed towards the harbor gate. Jaymes and Jerrick shared a look before following after her.

"Shut the gate!" Rowynn shouted once she was close enough. "Shut the gate!"

Jaymes could felt relieved when the wildlings obeyed her command without question. They must have seen the smoke start to cascade down the side of the ridge, swallowing everything in it's path.

"What's the plan, sister?" Jaymes asked as he came to stand beside her.

"We fight," Rowynn answered without hesitation. "Or we die."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jerrick responded as he drew his own sword.

"How did you know it was the white walkers?" James asked her.

"I dreamt of fog, and here it is," she answered truthfully.

"Father always did think you were special," Jaymes said as the rest of Rowynn's men fell into place behind them. Each of them had their swords drawn and ready.

"He thought you were pretty special too," Rowynn responded. "He thought all of his children were special."

"Hopefully there will still be two of us left at the end of the day," Jaymes remarked.

"There will be," Rowynn said with more certainty than she felt. "Neither of us is meant to die today."

"Remind me why we can't just use Bhaen to burn them?" Jaymes asked.

"Because there are still people who need our protection," Rowynn said. "And I will protect them until they are all on the boats."

"That might be a while," Jaymes retorted.

"Then we will be fighting for a while," Rowynn returned as she shot her brother a look. "But you can leave on the next boat if you like, Jaymes."

"No," he said as he tilted his chin up confidently. "I am good right here."

"Then I say this as your sister who loves you… shut up," Rowynn told him before facing the gate again. The shouting from the other side stopped suddenly, causing Rowynn to step closer. Jerrick grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I think it's time to call," Rowynn murmured before shutting her eyes. Her face tilted up towards the sky as her eyes opened, revealing white where there used to be purple. Jaymes watched as she stayed like that for a while longer before coming back to her own body. "Bhaen's on his way, but he won't burn them until we're clear."

Jaymes couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his lips. He had watched Rowynn go from being a timid child to a dragon-riding queen within a couple of years. He knew she'd suffered enough loss to last her a lifetime, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't protect her from any more. He would fight beside her, though, even if it cost him his life. For her, he'd do anything.

* * *

**Rowynn**

"Bellaronians, with me!" Rowynn shouted as loudly as she could as the wights started to break through the gate. The wildlings had held them off for as long as they could, but now it was up to them to force them back.

For the first couple of wights, Rowynn concentrated on her offense and let her muscles settle into the rhythm of battle. The young woman was quick to give out the lethal blows to the oncoming wights. After a couple of minutes, Rowynn began to fight for her life. She thought for a way out of the approaching horde of wights, but she wasn't a vetted warrior. She was dragon-rider and a commander of men, though. One of the wights slipped past her defenses and made a move for her throat. Rowynn dodged it, laughing as if she was enjoying herself.

"Damn beasts," she muttered to herself as she brought her blade over her head. It gave a low, swift tune when she brought it down on the wight's head.

"Rowynn!" Matthias' voice met her ears. She turned for a moment and saw him battling several wights at once. "They're almost on the boats!"

"Retreat!" Rowynn shouted as they continued to fight their way through the wights. They slowly started to move backwards towards the boats. "To me! To me!"

Rowynn's men started to fall into formation around her, their swords slicing through the wights simultaneously. Rowynn threw one down into the snow and stomped her boot through the skull. She killed several more with her sword before retreating further with her men. She stopped in her tracks when the giant tore through the building to the left with wights on his back. She wanted to help the giant so she ran towards him, breaking out of the formation. As the giant ripped the wights off his back Rowynn would fight them on the ground, finishing them off as quickly as she could. When the giant was done, he looked down at Rowynn who was still panting from the exertion. He nodded once before walking off towards the thickest part of the battle. She took the chance to breathe in and out slowly, relaxing for a moment.

A loud crash sounded behind her, causing Rowynn to turn on her heels. Standing a few feet from her was a white walker. She had never faced one in person so she took a moment to take in it's appearance. The snowy beast was tall, armed with a great sword, and a deadly blue from head to toe. Rowynn inhaled and exhaled slowly as they stared at each other in silence.

She grit her teeth as she raised her sword and charged, keeping the weapon level just like her father had taught her. Her attack was blocked easily by the walker. She screamed when he returned her attempt with a blow across the face. She landed hard in the fresh snow and the taste of blood erupted in her mouth. She tried to get to her feet, but was knocked onto her back when she was kicked hard in the ribs. Rowynn whimpered through the pain and lifted a hand to her face. There was a burning, sticky wound over her cheek and her ribs throbbed in pain.

Rowynn staggered to her feet, ignoring the surge of pain that moved through her body. She raised her sword again. This time when the white walker charged, Rowynn was ready. She dodged the attack and tried to slice her sword across his back, missing by only a couple inches. She stumbled out of the way when the white walker charged again. She screamed when pain erupted out of the back of her legs. The snow greeted her as she fell to the ground. The wounds on the back of her legs continued to bleed onto the snow, red against white.

She faced the white walker after forcing herself to her feet. When it charged again, swinging it's sword through the air, Rowynn ducked beneath the weapon. She straightened up and swung her sword directly at the walker. It burst into nothing when her sword hit it directly in the chest. Rowynn didn't have time to celebrate her victory. She fell onto her back and succumbed to her wounds, darkness overtaking her.

* * *

**Matthias**

He found her in the snow, unconscious and bloody. He tried to get to her sooner, but the wights had prevented that. Matthias felt for a pulse and thanked the gods when he found it. The wound on her face and legs had stopped bleeding, but Matthias knew it had taken it's toll on Rowynn. He studied her face as he pushed her silver hair behind her ear. Aside from the bloody cheek, she looked so peaceful. He scooped her up in his arms and made a run for he boats with more of Rowynn's men behind him. They helped defend their queen and eventually they made it to the boats that were docked, waiting for Rowynn especially.

Most of the wildings and Bellaronians had made it on the boats that would give them passage to the ships. Matthias was aware they lost quite a few of their own people. While Rowynn went into the battle hoping for little to no casualties, Matthias knew she was prepared for the losses.

"Matt," Rowynn murmured.

He looked down to see that Rowynn was awake and alert.

"You're okay," he consoled her as he put her down slowly. He caught her when her knees buckled under her weight. Matthias helped keep her upright as she felt for the wound on her face.

"I actually did it," she sighed. "I killed one."

"Yes," Matthias said as he stared into her purple eyes. "You did."

"Look, Your Grace," Ser Caen said from behind her. Matthias followed his gesture with her eyes. Both his and Rowynn's mouth fell open when they saw what was happening on the shore.

Through the smoke emerged a white walker dressed in black. Even from the boat she could see his ice blue eyes and the icicles that formed a crown on the front of his head. As he raised his hands from his side, the bodies rose from the ground and turned towards the ocean. Every one of their eyes were the same shade of blue as the white walker king.

"Call Bhaen," Matthias told her hurriedly. "Call him now."

He watched as Rowynn nodded and tilted her face towards the sky. Her eyes turned the ghostly white color that meant she was no longer in her own body. A moment later she looked down right at the white walker king, her eyes still white.

"Burn them all," she commanded and a second later fire shot out of the sky. It caught on the ground, burning down everything in it's path.

Matthias had to look away because it was too bright and when it was over he realized that Rowynn hadn't shied away from the intense flames at all. She was standing tall at the front of the boat, watching the white walkers and wights burn. Matthias thought she never looked more powerful, and in turn, more beautiful.

* * *

**Jon**

He was waiting for her at the bay. Bhaen dropped him off near Castle Nightfire and rode off into the clouds. It had been exhilarating, riding the dragon, but he knew that Rowynn had control of the grand beast the entire time—especially, when they burned the white walkers. It happened so fast that Jon had nearly missed it, but the intensity of the flames made it impossible to overlook.

"There she is," someone said from behind him.

Jon looked forward and sighed when he saw Rowynn making her way across the dock. He noticed the wound on her face and that she was limping terribly and rushed to help her.

"Jon," Rowynn breathed as he approached her. He smiled softly as he ran his hand over the spot next to the cut on her face. She looked up at him.

"Let's get you inside," Jon said before scooping her up in his arms and began to carry her towards the castle.

"How was it?" Rowynn murmured as she stared up at him. "Did he give you any trouble?"

"It was amazing," Jon admitted.

"We did it," Rowynn said tiredly. She tilted her head against his chest. "We burned them all."

"_You_ did that," Jon responded. "You saved all of those people. That was all you."

"It was us," Rowynn told him. "We're in this together now."

"You have so much power, Rowynn," Jon paused, "I can't match that."

"Maybe not, but I'm not asking you to," Rowynn said. "I just need you by my side, to pick me up when I stumble and support me when I have my doubts. I need you to be my king."

"I'm not a king, though," Jon murmured. "I'm just a bastard."

"Not anymore, Jon. Now, you are mine and I am yours," said Rowynn as she looked up at him. "I want you to believe that you're more than just a bastard because I believe it. I see your potential everyday."

Jon smiled down at her. "When I'm with you, I believe that."

"Then stay with me," Rowynn told him. "Always."

"Always," Jon agreed.

When they reached her room he set her down slowly and helped her to the bed.

"Can you help me dress them?" Rowynn asked as she gestured to the gashes on the back of her calves. He obliged, putting on a seaweed salve and wrapping her legs.

"Thank you," Rowynn said once Jon had finished. She sat up on the bed and faced him.

"The white walker did this to you?" Jon asked as he wiped his hands.

"He did, and he tried to do worse, but I killed him," Rowynn explained. When Jon gave her a curious look she continued. "The valyrian steel can kill a white walker on it's own."

Jon took a deep breath. "I should have been down there with you."

"You had your own job," Rowynn told him. "Bhaen likes to have a rider and it helps keep the dragon focused."

"I could have protected you," Jon argued.

"Maybe, but it's over now," Rowynn said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You did your job and I did mine. Take solace in that, Jon."

Jon looked at her for a long moment before putting a hand on her cheek, mirroring her gesture. "I'm falling in love with you."

Rowynn pressed her lips together as she looked at him. "As am I."

Unexpectedly, his hands drifted to her waist. They settled there and pulled her closer. Rowynn inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest and splayed a hand against it. His breathing quickened as did hers. Jon began to nuzzle her neck with delicate kisses. They were only whispers, but her body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer to hers. Rowynn was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled and her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss, but then his arms encircled her and he drew her to him. They fell back onto the bed, his hands wrapped around her waist and hers locked around his neck, pulling him down slightly.

When they broke apart for air, Rowynn rested her forehead against Jon's and gathered some much needed oxygen. His smirk told her everything and she smiled back, sinking into his hold. Jon allowed his hands to roam, exploring the curves of Rowynn's body. He ran a hand through her silky silver hair, fingers skimming down the arch of her back. She let her hands drift, running down his chest. He kissed her again, obliterating every thought in her head. For the first time in forever Rowynn's mind was locked in the present. The worries of the day and the days to come evaporated. She had no wish for the kiss to end. Jon's only wish was to touch her, to run his hands under her winter layers and feel her perfect softness. In moments, the soft caress had become more firm, he savored her lips.

Jon held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Rowynn's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her. She was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses each with it's own flicker of warmth. Rowynn gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face. She looked just as beautiful as always, but with the new wound on her cheek she looked more like a warrior. Rowynn felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Jon gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. She felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Jon's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

A kiss like this was the beginning, a promise of much more to come.


	10. Chapter 10 (M)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

_Kindred Spirits_

Rowynn bit her lip as she stared at herself in the tall mirror. Her eyes grazed over her bare body one last time before allowing her Ladies in White to help her into the wedding dress. While there was a part of her that was nervously awaiting the actual wedding, a larger part of herself was anxious about the bedding that would follow the feast. She had never been naked with a man before and the thought of having to be undressed by the men of her court was nerve-racking. Then there was Jon.

She knew he had been with a woman before so at least he knew what to expect. He could walk her through it, but that didn't help her nerves much. This would still be her first time. Rowynn would need to give Jon her maidenhead without much hesitation. She knew it would hurt. She had heard all the stories from the married women at court, but hearing about the pain and experiencing it were two different things altogether.

Her Ladies in White started to work on her hair and face, making her up for the ceremony awaiting her. Rowynn went over the vows in her head a few times. She'd be the one to forget them as they stood before her people. Somehow, she knew Jon would be fine.

"You're ready, Ro," Eadaoin murmured once they finished with her hair. Rowynn stood and stepped in front of the mirror again.

She had on an elaborate white gown, laced and corseted, with a silk overskirt and draped layers in the back. The ladies braided her hair back into a ponytail, and a winter rose pinned behind her ear. Pearls line the choker wrapped around her throat. Her eyelids were coated with glittering white powder, her lashes bathed in snow. Almost everything about her is stripped of color except for the blue rose and her lilac eyes.

Rowynn smiled at her dear friends. "Thank you for all you've done."

Each of them gave a simple nod and smile in response before moving around to clean up. Freyja stopped suddenly and turned to Rowynn, her head held high.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Freyja asked, causing the other women to look at Rowynn.

"Do what?" Rowynn questioned in response.

"Marry Jon," Freyja answered. "I understand that you need him for the alliance, but you should be able to be happy. I know you still care about Matthias. So, I am asking if you are certain you want to marry Jon?"

Rowynn clenched her jaw as her gaze dropped to the floor. She looked at her reflection again, this time raising a hand to touch the rose tucked behind her ear. "I love Matthias, that is true, but I am a queen and I need to do my duty to my kingdom." She turned to her Ladies in White. "And I have begun to care about Jon just as I care about Matthias."

"You love them both," Macaria sighed and gave her a small smile.

"I love them both," Rowynn confirmed with a nod.

Freyja stepped forward and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Then let's get you married."

Rowynn smiled at her friends. "Lets."

* * *

Jon sat on the edge of his bed as he waited to be called to the sept. He sighed as he began to fiddle with his hands in his lap. He was anxiously waiting for the moment he would become Rowynn's husband. Jon realized shortly after his feelings for the girl began to develop that he wanted to become hers, and wanted her to become his. There was just something about her that drew him to her, something that was going to draw him to her for the rest of their lives. He couldn't wait until they finished their vows and he would be able to place a kiss on her perfect lips, sealing their union.

The part that was to come afterwards was the part that was making him anxious. He was prepared for the bedding, but he didn't want to hurt Rowynn like he knew he would. It needed to be done, though.

"Jon," Sansa murmured as she opened his door to peek her head inside. "Is this a good time?"

"A perfect time," Jon said, standing from his seat. He needed someone to talk to, to pass the time before the ceremony, and his sister was the perfect person to do that with.

"Are you excited?" Sansa asked. She stood a foot or so in front of him and folded her hands together in front of her dress. Jon noted she was dressed fancily for the wedding.

"Yes," Jon admitted, "and a bit nervous."

"I was nervous before my wedding," Sansa told him. He had forgotten that she had been married to the youngest Lannister. "It's only natural."

"I shouldn't be, though," Jon said. "I want to marry her. I want to be with her. I don't understand why I fear it at the same time."

"You fear what comes after, I think," Sansa thought aloud. "After you're married we have to go to war, and war is a scary thing to face. Even with the woman you love at your side."

"I haven't told her that I love her yet," Jon told his sister.

"Then tell her tonight," said Sansa. "It'll ease the tension."

Jon smiled at her. She had grown so much from the last time he had seen her at Winterfell. They were both children back then. Now, they were grown and matured and headed onto a dark path of war and violence. He wished he could shield her and his other siblings from the things to come, but he knew it would be impossible.

"You should make sure our other siblings are ready for the ceremony. Knowing them, it will be a task to get them to sit still," Jon joked. Sansa smiled in response and nodded.

"I'm up for the challenge," Sansa said. She hesitated to leave, though.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked as he stepped towards her.

"Nothing," Sansa said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It just gives me hope to see you and Rowynn happy together."

"Hold onto that hope, sister," Jon instructed as he cupped one side of her face.

"I will," Sansa said with a nod. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and Jon didn't hesitate to hug her back. They stayed in the embrace for a few moments before separating.

"I will see you at the ceremony," Sansa said as she backed out of the room.

Jon smiled in response before she shut the door behind her. He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his dark curls. He was certain this day was going to be one of his happiest. The thought expelled the nerves from his body and gave him a certain confidence he had never felt before. He was going to marry Rowynn Lilyas Nyrs of the House Nyrs, the First of Her Name, the Seer of All, Queen of Bellaronia, Queen Beyond the Wall, Warden of the Haunted Forest, Heir to the Great Dragonlords, and the Keeper of the Dragon Fleet. He was going to marry the woman he loved.

* * *

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger," Jon recited as he held Rowynn's gaze. "I am hers and she is mine from this day, until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger," Rowynn recited at the same time. "I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Jon announced. He stepped closer to her, placing a hand around the back of her neck to pull her into a long, heartfelt kiss.

When he pulled back, Rowynn was smiling sweetly at him. They turned together to face the crowd gathered in the sept. The audience clapped strongly for the newly weds while Rowynn gave Jon a sidelong glance. He met her gaze and nodded slightly. Jon took her hand and they left the hall side by side, hand in hand.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Jon asked over the grand feast that night. The glow that radiated from Rowynn's haze of happiness seemed to make her all the more beautiful.

"Perfect," Rowynn answered as she held his hand. She was doing this not only because it was her duty, but because she honestly cared about Jon and his family. With him by her side, she would be stronger than ever. He was going to help her reclaim the North and unseat the Lannisters from the Iron throne. Then they would be able to rule Bellaronia and the North together. Rowynn just wanted to make things right for Daenerys, and with Jon, she had found that opportunity.

"Do you think it's time?" Jon queried, caressing her hand softly. He knew she had never made love before, but he wanted her to be comfortable with him. Rowynn licked her dry lips and nodded, pushing herself to her feet. Immediately, the young men and women were on their feet, overcome with excitement.

"It's time for the bedding!"

Rowynn laughed nervously when the men swept her up and out of the room. It was always cold in the North, but she couldn't help but feel comfortable amongst her people. She allowed them to undress her and was led into a large room where Jon was already waiting for her. The men and women left a moment later, leaving the couple alone for the first time since the day prior. Rowynn allowed herself to relax and Jon let out a quiet sigh.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked as he walked towards her. Rowynn was aware that he was naked, but kept her eyes from wandering too far down. Her own nakedness caused her anxiety, but she fought the urge to cover herself with blankets and whatever else she could find. The young queen knew that Jon was surveying her body, taking in the contours of her figure. Jon placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"I am," Rowynn said. "Just a bit nervous."

"As am I," Jon admitted quietly.

He kissed her softly on the lips before moving back. Rowynn looked at him for a long moment as she gathered all the courage she could find and stepped in front of Jon. She could feel their bodies graze each other as she kissed him passionately. Jon kissed her across her jaw then down her neck and along her collarbone, making Rowynn breathe shakily. He pulled his new wife back towards the bed and Rowynn went along willingly.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked again as he guided her back onto the pillows.

Rowynn nodded and smiled a little. "I'm just glad one of us knows what we're doing."

Jon smiled back and lowered himself on top of her. He looked into her lilac eyes and pressed soft kisses all over her. Rowynn reached up and undid her hair, letting it cascade over the bed. Jon ran a hand through her silver waves as his other hand ran down the middle of her back.

"I love you, Rowynn," Jon said breathlessly as he looked her in the eyes.

Rowynn hesitated, searching her heart for the truth. "I love you too, Jon."

"You didn't have to say it if you didn't want to," Jon assured her quickly.

"I wanted to," Rowynn told him. "And I meant it."

Jon's lips curled up into another smile as he leaned down to kiss her again, this time his hands moving to her breast, fondling them softly. Rowynn started to relax beneath him, moving her hands over his bare chest. He ran a hand up her leg and over her thigh. She gasped when she felt his fingers inside of her.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked.

"Jon?" She returned.

"Yes?" Jon said, stopping his motions.

"Stop asking me if I'm okay," Rowynn told him with a small smile. "I'm here with you. I'm perfect."

Rowynn bucked her hips against his and moaned when his hand went back between her legs.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked. He had positioned himself between her legs, gently gripping her thighs so he could spread them apart. Rowynn felt the fear and anxiety fill her, but she nodded nonetheless. She wanted this. She wanted Jon, more than anything.

Jon pushed into her slowly and Rowynn bit down on her lip. She had expected pain, but nothing like that. She held onto Jon's shoulders as she tried to relax beneath him. The sharp pain faded and was replaced by the feeling of him inside of her. She could see he was sorry for causing her pain, but once she was no longer tense, he began to move.

Rowynn moaned at the new sensation rising inside of her, ignoring the slight discomfort. The more Jon thrust into her, the more she began to enjoy it. She kissed him along his neck and shoulders as he continued to move. Jon groaned out of pleasure, moving her legs around his waist. Rowynn worked on rocking her hips in sync with his thrusts, causing Jon to groan louder.

Rowynn ran a hand through his dark, curly hair. She arched her back as her own pleasure intensified. It was a strange fuzzy feeling rising in the bottom of her stomach. Her own moans grew as Jon's pace quickened and lost control. She held onto him as he pumped into her a few more times, grunting as he reached his climax. He flopped onto her in exhaustion, their sweat-slick bodies pressed together. Rowynn felt herself start to come down off her pleasure-high as she untangled her legs from Jon's waist. After a few moments of just their breathing filling the silence, Jon rolled off her. Rowynn moved over so she was at his side so their bodies were pressed together, and placed a hand on his quickly rising chest. She smiled when she looked up at her husband to see him already staring down at her.

"I have to ask," Jon paused, "are you okay?"

Rowynn smirked. "I'm perfect."

"I love you, Rowynn," Jon said tiredly.

Rowynn stared at him for a long moment before placing a kiss against his lips. "I love you too, Jon."

Rowynn knew that she would always be Rowynn Nyrs, a queen by her own right, but as she lay beside Jon she thought of herself as Rowynn Stark, Queen of the North.

And it felt so right.

* * *

Rowynn woke to find herself laying in the middle of a hallway. It was dark outside and the torches lining the walls provided only a small amount of light. The young queen stood slowly, wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress as she looked up and down the hall. She recognized it as the one that led to the Great Hall. It was usually busy with people, but this night it was completely empty. There wasn't even a guard in sight.

The silence broke when laughter erupted somewhere in the distance. Rowynn could tell it belonged to several children, and soon enough a number of children came running down the hall; five of them, to be exact. Her gaze followed them as they ran towards her, giggling and smiling. Suddenly, she felt an unprecedented amount of love for these kids. It was as if she'd known them from somewhere.

The children stopped in the middle of the hall, kneeling down as they began to play with some toys. Somehow, Rowynn knew that the eldest was ten years of age. He had silver hair and violet colored eyes. The next was nine years old. He had dark curly hair and indigo colored eyes. The middle child was seven years of age. The girl had silver hair and lilac eyes, just like Rowynn. The next child was five years old. He had dark hair and dark eyes. The youngest was four. She had dark curly hair and lilac eyes. They each looked like dolls in the moonlight. Rowynn smiled lightly when the children got to their feet and started towards her again, laughing and pushing each other playfully. They rushed past Rowynn when they reached her, unlike she had expected. She faced them.

"Cyprian, Obryan, Lyanna, Eddyrd, Eleayna," the names came spilling out of her mouth without thinking about them. "Wait."

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." The sound of children chanting softly filled her ears. Rowynn knew the kids she'd just seen were her children. She had to see them again.

She hurried after them as they disappeared into the Great Hall. She followed them into the room, but stopped cold in her tracks when she saw the scene that lay before her.

Jon. Her children. Jaymes. Sansa. Arya. Her Ladies in White.

Everyone she loved and cared about was lying dead in a puddle of their own blood, eyes empty of life. The entire hall was filled with bodies of her loved ones. She started towards them slowly, tears stinging her eyes as she placed a hand over her mouth. Rowynn stifled a sob and dropped her head into her hands. She looked up quickly when she heard a soft cry.

"Mommy," a small voice cried. Rowynn hurried towards it without hesitation. She found the only other living person in the room. It was Lyanna. Her daughter.

"Oh my. Gods, please save her. Please!" Rowynn sobbed as she pulled the blood-covered girl into her arms. "She's all I have!"

"You could have saved us," Lyanna whimpered and Rowynn looked down at her. She cupped the side of her daughters face as she held her gaze. "Why didn't you save us?"

Rowynn pursed her lips as more tears made their way down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You could have saved us. You could have—" Lyanna stopped suddenly as she coughed up blood. Rowynn watched, helpless, as her daughter continued to cough violently, blood spewing out of her mouth.

When the coughing stopped, the life faded from Lyanna's eyes and her body went still. Rowynn sobbed, dropping her head, as she shut Lyanna's eyes.

She stared at her daughter's body before looking up at the rest of her loved ones. They were all dead. All of them, and there was nothing she could do to save them.

Rowynn inhaled sharply before letting out a long frustrated scream.

With a start, Rowynn woke, gasping as she sat up quickly. She held a hand over her racing heart as she tried to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked as he sat up beside her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Rowynn raked her hands through her hair and pulled her knees to her bare chest. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"About what?" Jon questioned.

Rowynn looked at him. "Death."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

_Doubt_

**Matthias**

Matthias pursed his lips pensively as he stared out of the window overlooking the far side of the docks. He leaned against the wall, his arm resting along the wall over his head in a casual pose, but his clenched fists told of the anguish turning in his gut. With no pressing duties demanding his attention and the general spirit of lethargy that infected the palace inhabitants after the festivities, there was nothing to keep his mind from circling inevitably back to Rowynn.

His presence had, of course, been required at the wedding, and protocol and wisdom both dictated that he make a show of his support. However, he had been overlong in his preparations, agonizing over the particular set of his golden locks, driving his serving man to vexation as he changed his mind again and again over the choice of cufflinks, socks, or the color of shirt until he was almost unfashionably late. Had it been subconsciously intentional, this self-sabotage? He was not often a vain man. He had arrived just late enough to avoid offering an insult to the bride, while guaranteeing that the only seats available were in the very far distant corners of the Royal Sept. He had well known that his queen's lovely lilac eyes would wonder over the assemblage as the priest read through the lines leading up to her vow, searching for his own face. He knew just as certainly that he could not afford to meet her gaze as she stood resplendent in her wedding raiment, as he had imagined her a hundred times in his fantasies in which she was being pledged to himself. He knew beyond a doubt that if he had met her searching gaze, he would not have been able to maintain his silence as she bonded herself to this cold stranger. Thus, he sat with his jaw clenched tight and counted the seconds until the ceremony was complete.

He was wrenched from his wretched ruminations by the blustering entrance of Prince Rybek. He turned from the sluggishly churning snow beyond the window to the face of the roiling storm that was the barely suppressed fury written across the younger man's face. Matthias swallowed the patient sigh that welled in his chest at the anticipation of the earful he was about to receive about the wedding that they had just endured. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively as he nodded a greeting to his longtime friend.

"She let that traitorous bastard ride _Bhaen_ into battle," Rybek spat bitterly, his fists clenched at his sides as he paced the length of the room.

Matthias arched an eyebrow cynically. "I thought that you had decided to put aside your jealousy."

"I did!" Rybek insisted hotly. He shook his head in disbelief, the motion tossing his hair into a veil over his eyes as he peered beseechingly up at Matthias. "I just—I cannot understand what overcame Rowynn in order for her to allow _him_ to ride her father's dragon. As if that bastard could ever be the equal of King Cyprian!"

"Some would say it was love," Matthias replied lightly, trying to mask the pain that clenched his heart.

Rybek froze in his tracks, his hands falling slack at his sides. "They can't be. It's too soon."

"They _are_ married," Matthias reminded him archly.

Rybek scoffed. "So? How many people are married with no love between them to speak of? You would know best of all. Your parents loathed each other."

"Rowynn and Jon are not my parents." Matthias replied coolly. "I'm afraid that you'll just have to come to terms with the fact that they've become quite fond of one another." The notion that it was true pained him beyond belief, but he would never allow Rybek to perceive that.

"One can always hope," Rybek answered as a sly smirk slid up the corners of his lips.

Matthias narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I do not like the look of that grin. What foul schemes are you concocting in that twisted head?"

"Nothing," Rybek replied, his smile just failing to be innocuous. "Something came to mind, that's all. It's nothing to worry yourself about, Matthias."

Matthias stepped aggressively towards Rybek and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what you're up to. Now."

"Don't worry, Matthias," said Rybek with a wink. "You'll enjoy the outcome just as much as I will."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Matthias frowned. He stepped towards his friend again, but Rybek stepped back at the same time, keeping a safe distance.

"No need for violence," Rybek quickly held up his hands. Then with a nasty grin, "There will be enough of that later."

Matthias lips pressed in a thin line as he pointed at Rybek. "If you harm a single hair on Jon Snow's head, Rowynn will never forgive you."

"She won't need to forgive me," Rybek responded. "She'll only need to accept that I'm the next suitable marriage prospect."

"What makes you so sure that your plot will work? You're not very well acquainted with Jon's capabilities and strengths," Matthias challenged.

"I'm a better swordsman than he will ever be," Rybek retorted, tilting his chin up with pride.

"You had better hope that you are correct," Matthias cautioned as a dark look crossed over his face. "Because once you challenge Jon, Rowynn will not be likely to save you."

"Why would I need saving?" Rybek quipped as he quirked an eyebrow.

Matthias stayed quiet for a long while, keeping his gaze locked with Rybek's. He could not let Rybek get himself killed, and he could not let Jon Snow die. Rowynn would never forgive him if she knew he had been aware of the situation.

"Gods have mercy on your soul, Rybek," Matthias said as he stared down at his friend. "I fear that you will certainly need it."

* * *

**Jon**

Death. His wife had dreamt of death. Whose death? Jon did not know. Rowynn had been reluctant to tell him any details of the dream, but it bothered her enough to keep her awake the rest of the night. Jon decided to stay up with her as long as he could, but he fell asleep with her in his arms a short while later. She was already awake when he woke. He wondered whether she had slept at all.

"We need to reclaim the North," were Rowynn's first words as Jon sat up beside her.

Jon's eyes narrowed. "So soon? We just defeated the white walkers."

"We need to win the North, and then the South or our family will never be safe," insisted Rowynn, with more confidence than she felt.

"Our family?" Jon queried, uncertain of her meaning.

"Our families; my brother, cousins, and uncles, and your siblings," Rowynn answered, a little too quickly.

Jon felt a slight disappointment at her clarification. He was aware it was impossible, but a part of him had hoped that somehow she already knew if she was with child. He was eager to start a family with Rowynn. She was his soul-mate. That much he was sure of.

"We need to protect them, and the only way to do that is to destroy our enemies," Rowynn continued gravely.

"You've been so reticent about going to war. What changed?" Jon asked, tilting his head slightly as he studied her pale face.

"I realized waiting will not change our fate. In fact, it diminishes our control over it," Rowynn answered as she rose from the bed. "After Stannis attacks the Boltons, we'll attack the survivors with all our force."

"With the dragons?" Jon queried as he sat up and his eyes followed Rowynn as she crossed the room to her robe. She pulled it over her bare body and tied the thick string around her waist. Jon stood up and donned his pants. He turned to face her with trepidation. Not only did he fear for Rowynn's life, but for her dragons as well. Those animals were like her children and she loved them as such.

"Yes." Rowynn responded, a steely look in her eyes. She thrust her chin out defiantly. "We'll burn them all."

Jon clenched his jaw as his eyes searched the face of his lovely new wife. He stepped towards her slowly and took her face tenderly in his hands.

"I will support you in all that you do," Jon said as he placed a short, soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away from the embrace, Rowynn was smiling faintly.

"Thank you, Jon," she said.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa couldn't quiet her mind enough to coax herself back to sleep. She attempted to find comfort in the bed by tossing and turning, but she could not find a relaxed position. The young Stark growled under her breath before sitting up and looking around the room. The sun was already rising, but, as always during the sunrise here in the far north, there was a tint of blue clinging to everything. Arya was still asleep beside her, having worn herself out with her training.

Sansa yawned quietly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before pushing herself up onto her feet. Her dress for the day was already hanging from the wardrobe, so Sansa dressed quickly and carefully tiptoed through the room. She made her way out into the hallway. There was a repetitive clanking sound as two guards made their way past her. Sansa decided it would be best to visit Rowynn. The queen always knew what to say when the Stark girl was feeling depressed.

Her night had been filled with nightmares of Robb and her mother's death. Her mind tended to fill in the gaps between what she had heard happened and what had actually happened, but it was devastating all the same. The blood, the screams, the death, all flowed from her head to her heart till it was full to bursting with deep, abiding sorrow. She woke feeling as if the rest of her family could never be safe, even if they were now all safe and sound tucked away in the lands beyond the Wall.

Sansa didn't like to talk much about what had happened to her mother and older brother, but Rowynn, besides being an incredible leader for her people, was also kind and empathetic. She had wisdom far beyond her years, and the young Stark felt comfortable talking with her about almost anything. If Jon happened to be there, then it would be harder to open up about her fears in his presence. Sansa would feel more comfortable speaking to Rowynn alone because she knew the young queen would never betray her trust. Although she knew that Jon would also never betray her trust, she had never been close to him and there was a lingering tension born of guilt over the way that she had treated him at Winterfell. There was a part of her that felt ashamed because she was not strong enough to move on from her brother and mother's death. Her siblings had probably worked their way through the same problem months ago.

"Sansa."

She heard her name a moment too late. She let out something between a squeak and a grunt as she ran into something tall and solid. When she stepped back, she looked up to see Elyjah Nyrs and Fayne Winter. Based on the…density… of the body that she had hit, she assumed that Elyjah was the one whom she had run into. Sansa bowed her head demurely.

"My apologies, Ser Elyjah," Sansa said. "I did not see you."

"It's Lord Eliyjah now," Fayne Winter retorted. "_He's _been legitimized."

"My apologies," Sansa said again, dropping into a light curtsy. "I had forgotten that you have finally been legitimized."

"It is quite alright." Elyjah said with a charming smile. "Even I forget about it sometimes."

"Rowynn would not be happy to hear you say that," Fayne said, "since she worked so hard and so long to get you legitimized."

Sansa arched an eyebrow at her condescending tone, but decided to brush it off immediately. This was Rowynn's cousin who was about to be legitimized. She had no reason to hold a grudge against her cousin.

"Calm down, Fayne," Elyjah said, patting his cousin on the head a couple times. This only seemed to make her angrier.

"Keep your hands off me, Elyjah," Fayne snapped with such ferocity that Sansa took a cautious step back from her.

"Where were you headed so early, Lady Sansa?" Elyjah asked, deliberately ignoring Fayne's tone of voice.

"I was going to see Queen Rowynn." Sansa answered politely.

"Why is that?" Fayne asked impudently.

"There is something that I wish to speak with her about," Sansa replied evenly.

Fayne smirked wryly and stepped uncomfortably close to the younger girl. "What did you wish to speak with her about?"

"A private matter," Sansa answered shortly and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It won't be 'a private matter' once you speak with Rowynn," Fayne said.

"I trust _Queen _Rowynn," Sansa retorted.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Fayne smirked.

"Don't mind her," Elyjah advised Sansa as he elbowed Fayne lightly. "She's just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Sansa asked, wishing that she hadn't even as the words left her mouth. It was a stupid question, as was evidenced by the look that passed between the other two.

"She's yet to be legitimized," Elyjah explained, a bit over patiently. "She blames Rowynn."

"Rightfully so," Fayne said. "Our dearest queen is stalling my legitimization."

"That is _not _true" Elyjah argued. "She is trying her hardest to legitimize all of us."

"She's not trying hard enough!" Fayne retorted, her voice very nearly a shout.

"Well, I am sorry about your legitimization," Sansa said sincerely, her voice soft. "Maybe I can speak with Rowynn on your behalf."

"You can try, but it won't to work," Fayne scoffed. "There's only one thing that will work and it isn't talking."

Sansa felt a sharp pang of fear for Rowynn's well-being as Fayne spoke. Everything she said sounded like a threat.

"Ignore her," Elyjah said, shaking his head with a gentle smile on his lips.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you both, but I really must be going if I am to catch Queen Rowynn before she starts her day," Sansa said as courteously as she could. "I will speak to you both very soon, I hope."

"Of course, Lady Sansa," Fayne smirked as she curtsied ironically. "We must speak again soon."

"Allow me to escort you to Queen Rowynn's room," Elyjah offered, looking fondly down at Sansa.

Sansa nodded gratefully and quickly slipped her arm through his, eager to be away from the company of Fayne Winter. She said one last polite farewell and strode briskly away, striving to keep pace with Elyjah's long strides.

"Fayne can be intense at times, but she's a good person." Elyjah explained as they made their way through the halls.

"I did not know that she was so impatient to be legitimized," Sansa said.

"Every bastard is," Elyjah shrugged. "Here in the True North, bastards are better accepted than they are in the south, but it is still hard for us. Rowynn was the first of our line to fight for our legitimization. Her father and brother felt that it was….. unnecessary... when they reigned."

Sansa pursed her lips as she thought about how she used to treat her bastard half brother. She felt the deep burn of shame for as she remembered her pettiness and persecution of her brother. Sansa had already sincerely apologized for her past behavior, but there was still some lingering guilt when she dwelled on it for overlong.

"Well, I am sorry that it took so long for you to be legitimized," Sansa said with sincerity.

"As am I," replied Elyjah lightly.

They reached Rowynn's room a short while later. Sansa bade a polite farewell to Elyjah before asking one of the guards stationed outside the door to announce her presence. A moment after he disappeared into the room, he reappeared. He nodded and opened the door for her, allowing her to enter.

"Sansa," Rowynn smiled as she stepped towards her, arms wide open in welcome. Sansa smiled warmly when she met Rowynn's gaze.

"Your Grace," Sansa curtseyed. She heard a man clear his throat and turned to see Jon sitting at the table behind them. "King Jon, it's good to see you."

"And you, sister." Jon replied as he stood up to make his way over toward them.

"Why did you come?" Rowynn inquired gently.

"Because I needed to speak with you," Sansa said. She hesitated to continue, but mustered up the courage rather quickly. "I had a nightmare last night."

"I'll leave you two alone" Jon said, before kissing Rowynn on the cheek and walking out of the room. Sansa was silently grateful.

"What was the nightmare about?" Rowynn queried.

"My brother, Robb, and my mother, Catelynn," Sansa said. "Their deaths."

"I was not aware that you knew the details of that awful night," Rowynn said as she led Sansa to the chairs at the table at which Jon had been seated

"I know enough," said Sansa. "I know of how they died."

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Sansa," Rowynn told her. "No one should have to endure what your family has had to endure."

"I dream about it night after night, from sunset to sunrise," Sansa admitted quietly. "It fills my head with horrors every night and the lingering anger, sadness, and fear never leave me."

"Oh, Sansa," Rowynn murmured sympathetically. "Have you tried milk of the poppy? It might help with the dreams."

"It does not work for me anymore," Sansa replied. "It only makes me tired."

"I have troubling dreams as well," Rowynn said.

"What about, if I may ask?" Sansa asked, intrigued.

"They are much the same as yours, Sansa. Dark shadows come to me at night and I do not know how to be rid of them," Rowynn explained with a sorrowful expression.

"Do you dream of death also?" Sansa asked.

"Sometimes," Rowynn shrugged. "Other times it is less dire."

"I do not have the dream every night, but often enough to make me fear sleep," Sansa explained.

"You still miss them, don't you?" Rowynn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Sansa whispered.

"That might be part of the reason you dream of their deaths," said Rowynn. "You mourn them still."

"Will it ever stop?"

"Of course it will," Rowynn answered with a nod of her head. "All you need is time."

"Why don't yours stop?" Sansa queried.

"Mine are about different things," Rowynn replied. "They're about life and death, the past and future, my friends and enemies."

"You dream about all of that?"

"Yes," Rowynn nodded. "I have had dreams of all types ever since I can remember."

A comfortable silence fell between the two girls.

"Thank you for speaking with me about this," Sansa said as held Rowynn's gaze.

"It was my pleasure, Sansa," Rowynn responded with a nod of her head. "If you ever need to speak with someone about something important, do not be afraid to come to me."

"Thank you my Queen," Sansa said as she rose from her seat. "I will remember that."

"Good." Rowynn returned. She followed Sansa across the room towards the door.

"There's one other thing that I feel that I must say," Sansa said as they reached the door.

"What is it?"

"I was talking to Fayne earlier and something that she said made me worry about your well-being," Sansa explained hesitantly.

"What did she say?" Rowynn asked, her lilac eyes narrow.

"She said that there was only one thing that would get her legitimized and it was not going to be talking," Sansa told her.

"Oh," Rowynn sighed. "Well, there's nothing to fear, Sansa. Fayne is my cousin and I'm working to get both her and her twin sister legitimized. She has no reason to harm me."

Sansa pressed her lips into a thin line. "If you are sure…"

"I am," Rowynn said firmly, though not unkindly. "Fayne may be intimidating, but she is not capable of harming her family."

"I understand," Sansa relented. "Thank you again for listening to me."

Rowynn nodded as she held open the door for her sister by law. "It was my pleasure, Sansa. Let's chat again soon."

"I would like that. Thank you. I will see you later," Sansa said, smiling politely.

"You will." Rowynn nodded.

Sansa left the queen's room feeling better than she had when she arrived, which was all she could have asked for.

* * *

**Rowynn**

There were only men sitting at the table with Rowynn at the head in the small council room. Other than Rowynn, there had never been any female military leaders in her kingdom. The young queen wished for more female advisors, but she'd had difficulty finding women who had the appropriate experience. Rowynn took a deep breath, inhaling the stale musky air lingering about the confined room. She yearned to be able to peer through a window and see the fresh-fallen snow outside, but the windowless room took that opportunity from her. She peered around the table, smiling at each of the commanders and family members who made up her small council. She had called this meeting because they needed to start planning their strategy for their upcoming attack on Winterfell, but she was worried about their reaction to the news another war so soon after their last battle.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked, squeezing her hand tenderly. Rowynn looked over at him, feeling a surge of confidence from his presence beside her. She stood at the head of the table and loudly rang her fork against her cup. Slowly, the hum of conversation died down and Rowynn cleared her throat.

"I called you all here today to announce that we will be marching to reclaim Winterfell as soon as Stannis begins his attack. I will not show any mercy to these people. I plan to ride in on the dragons first and burn our enemies until they are no more. Then our men will ride in on foot and take out the men stationed inside Winterfell. We should only need six thousand men for this and it is very likely that less than half will actually see battle. We shall take Winterfell before anyone knows we are coming," Rowynn explained. She felt the fluttering of nerves rising in her chest, but she did her best to ignore them. There were bigger things to worry about. "If there is anybody who objects to this plan, speak now or hold your tongue."

"Stannis might attack any day now. Why rush? We should take our time planning this attack," her uncle, Prince Byron Martell, spoke.

"And we will," Rowynn said. "That's why we're here."

"Using the dragons makes using our men pointless," asserted her cousin, Prince Riordyn Martell. His father had asked if he could join the war council in order to see what it meant to be a commander. Rowynn had agreed heartily, knowing she would need him sooner rather than later.

"Our men will come in afterwards and take care of any survivors and those stationed inside Winterfell," Rowynn said.

"Do you plan to use all three dragons?" Her Lord Commander of the Wardens asked. Jerrik Ganst was one of her most trusted commanders. She wanted his support if she was going to make her move against the Boltons.

"Yes," Rowynn said. "They will ensure that our enemy burns."

"We should give them a chance to surrender," Prince Riordyn said.

"If we do, they will have time to prepare for the attack. They would lock themselves away within the walls of Winterfell because they know we will not burn down the Stark home," Rowynn instructed sternly.

"If they choose not to surrender, we could still draw them out under false pretenses and have them burned," Caen Maening, the Lord Commander of the Queensguard, suggested. He was another one of her trusted commanders. His opinion was one of the few that had the power to sway her decision.

"Don't mention the dragons in the letter, or they will certainly lock themselves away in Winterfell. Only tell them that we would fight them on the battlefield and certainly win. Sound arrogant and assured of our victory so they feel the need to defend their house," Rowynn's uncle, Prince Haenry Nyrs added quickly.

"Write the letter as if you don't have any dragons at all," Caen said.

Rowynn sat down slowly and leaned back in her chair. "We must win this battle."

Jon leaned forward and took her hand in his. Rowynn looked over at him when took hold of her wrist, rubbing her skin lightly. She pulled her hand away sharply as she tried to suppress the surge of guilt that sprang up when her thoughts turned to Matthias. It had been typical for him to hold Rowynn by the wrist instead of the hand, and when Jon did it, it caused memories that she had long forgotten to come to the front of her mind. One part of her missed Matthias, while another was ashamed that she yearned for his company even though she was happily married. It was times like this that she worried that she might someday come to regret her decision to marry Jon, even though she had learned to love him. Guilt, doubt, and desire wrestled in her mind.

She realized that Jon was staring at her with a confused look on his face. Rowynn simply took his hand and smiled at him. After a moment of hesitation, Jon smiled weakly. "We will not lose."

"My dragons will see to that," Rowynn agreed, nodding.

"These dragons are enough to take the entire Seven Kingdoms," her Lord Commander of the Men of the Mountain said. Raegnar Lytos was another of her devoted commanders.

"We would need to talk to Daenerys before making that decision," Rowynn said. "She would want to know if we were moving to conquer the Seven Kingdoms."

"But we don't have to tell her about the North?" Riordyn Martell asked.

"She already instructed me to take the North," Rowynn reminded her men. "I was stalling for the sake of my people, but now I realize that inaction does not guarantee our safety. We must be willing to risk everything in order to secure our future. I will protect my people from our enemies and I will burn them all, that I swear to you."

* * *

Fear was something that she could not help feeling. She would not cower. In fact, Rowynn felt a strong sense of determination when she thought about her family present and future. She would do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant killing thousands of men. But there would always be those who thought of her as a girl; albeit a girl who was about to lead dragons and men to war. Sooner or later, her people would have to start seeing her as their commander, not just their child queen.

"What was that about?" Jon confronted her as soon as they reached the privacy of their room.

She looked at him, trying to keep the edge of guilt from her voice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You pulled your hand away," Jon clarified, causing Rowynn to squeeze her eyes shut as she pressed her lips into a thin line. Sensing her hesitation, he stepped towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. "You can tell me. I won't get angry."

Rowynn met his gaze, shaking her head. "I can't."

"You can," Jon paused as he grazed her cheek with his thumb, "please?"

"Lord Matthias," Rowynn said. "You reminded me of him when you stroked my wrist."

Jon's hand fell away from her face and he took a step back. "I never asked you."

"What?"

"If you still loved him—I never asked," Jon explained. He ran a hand through his hair, reminding her once again of Matthias. Rowynn took a deep breath; bracing herself for the question she knew would follow. "Do you?"

Rowynn dropped her eyes to the floor, her mind sorting frantically through the possible answers, seeking the right way to spin it. She screwed her lilac eyes shut and discarded them all, knowing that he deserved absolute honesty. When she opened them, she met Jon's waiting gaze. "I do. I'm sorry."

Jon seemed to deflate, his shoulders slumping slightly and a wisp of a breath seeping between his pursed lips. "There's no need for you to apologize," he murmured. "You loved him before you ever loved me. I never gave you the time to get over him."

"Do not blame yourself," said Rowynn as she rushed towards him, delicately taking his face in her hands. "This is my own fault and mine alone."

"How is it your fault?" Jon asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"I never told you that I still harbor feelings for Matthias," Rowynn answered, dropping her hands from his face. "I should not have allowed the wedding to come to pass until I had my feelings under control."

Jon held her gaze for a few seconds before turning on his heels and striding out of the room. Rowynn followed him out into the hall hurriedly.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"To summon Lord Matthias," Jon answered.

Rowynn clenched her jaw as she watched him disappear around the corner.

* * *

She looked up wearily when she heard her door slide open. She found Matthias standing in her doorway, handsome as ever in a simple red cotton shirt and black pants. Rowynn faced him slowly, taking a moment to take in the rest of his appearance. His relaxed, self-assured posture, his blonde hair was swept back, out of his face, making it easy to look upon his gentle blue eyes.

"King Jon told me to come and see you," Matthias told her. "He said that you needed to speak to me about something."

Rowynn clenched her jaw having seemed to have lost the ability to speak. The words caught in her throat whenever she tried.

"Are you okay?" Matthias asked kindly as he stepped towards her, his eyes full of concern.

"Jon knows," Rowynn said gravely and Matthias narrowed his eyes at her.

"Knows what?" He queried cautiously.

"That I love you," she admitted quietly. She moved closer to him hesitantly and met his gaze. "I truly and completely love you. I want you to know that before we die."

"We are not going to die," Matthias said with as much confidence as he could manage. "_You_ are not going to die."

"You cannot know what tomorrow brings," Rowynn said, "but I do."

"What do you mean?" Matthias questioned, furrowing his brow.

"I have visions of the future and of the past," she admitted quietly. "Dark shadows come to me at night and I fear they mean to take everything from me."

"These visions," Matthias started, "what are they of?"

"Pain… suffering… death," Rowynn told him hesitantly.

"Is it your pain you speak of? Your death?" Matthias asked. "Or someone you know?"

Rowynn looked up at him, reading his soft features. "Someone else."

"Who is it?" Matthias questioned as politely as he could.

"Everyone—everyone that I know and love," Rowynn answered as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "They were all dead and I could have saved them, only I didn't."

"It was only a dream, Rowynn," Matthias said as he stepped toward her. He lifted a hand as if he was about to lift her chin as he had done many times before, but seemed to change his mind, letting it fall limply at his side. He regarded her calmly instead.

"I won't let this one become real," Rowynn said quickly as she lifted her chin in defiance. "I _will_ _not_ lose them."

"Dreams pass with time," Matthias told her softly. She thought he appeared concerned for her, but she stopped herself from going to him to receive comfort.

"I'd much rather not dream at all," Rowynn remarked quietly. A long silence ensued before she spoke again, asking him, "What are we supposed to do about us?"

"You are married," Matthias reminded her. "There is nothing we can do."

"I know," said Rowynn. "I believe that I truly love him, Matthias."

"I know you do," he said, taking a deep breath as he stared at her. "I know you do."

"But I love you also," she continued.

"I cannot speak to you about this when I know it can go nowhere. I must find Jon and tell him that we are done," Matthias said as he started towards the door. He stopped halfway there and turned around to face Rowynn again, a disheartened look manipulating his features. "From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when you haven't plagued my thoughts. Now that you're married to Jon, I'm in agony. I'm haunted by the memories of us together. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. I wish that I could just wish away my feelings, but I am fated to love you until the end of my days."

Rowynn sat down on the edge of her bed as he walked out the door and buried her face in her hands. Her heart was being torn in two different directions and she had no idea which way to go. Deep down she knew that if it came to choosing between Jon and Matthias that she would chose her husband. That was her duty, and she would always do her duty.

**A/N:** Please review or favorite and follow. It means a lot to me to hear feedback and it makes me update faster. Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

_Violence_

**Rowynn**

Jon entered her room without knocking. Rowynn lifted her head, meeting his gaze. He spared her a weak smile and she returned it without hesitation. Jon went to the bed and sat on the edge as he pulled off his shoes and shirt. Rowynn watched while Jon raked his hands through his hair. She didn't have to ask to know he was not okay. They needed to talk, but Rowynn could tell Jon was tired. She needed to show him the truth, though.

Rowynn inhaled slowly. "I need to show you something."

"What?"

"Something important," Rowynn said before walking over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. She moved it out of the way easily, revealing the entrance to the tunnel that led to the vast cavern beneath Castle Nightfire.

"A tunnel?" Jon asked as he peered into the darkness. He replaced his shirt and pulled his cloak over his shoulders.

"It's more than a tunnel," Rowynn said as she took a lantern off her desk and took off down the tunnel. Jon followed closely behind her, not wanting to lose the light and soon enough they reached the Dragon Cavern.

"Seven hells," Jon exclaimed when they made it to the first home of her dragons.

Rowynn remained silent as they passed Haegon, Bhaen, and Syndor. She knew it was a risk showing the truth to Jon, but she had to take it. He was her husband and she was his wife. They had to trust each other or their union would have been for nothing.

When they reached Anogar's chamber, Rowynn slowed, blocking Jon's path.

"This is Anogar," Rowynn gestured to the cave behind her, "my dragon."

"Your—" Jon stuttered.

"I hatched him when I was a child, but I could not reveal his existence to anyone," Rowynn said. "My father told me once that no one could know about him until I was sure that I could protect him."

"He's a dragon," Jon scoffed.

"He is, but he's my dragon and I was never supposed to have one," Rowynn explained. "I don't know how my people will react if they find out about Anogar before I'm ready."

Jon remained silent for a couple seconds before looking up at her. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Rowynn said, smiling lightly. "Take it slow. You're the first person he's met in a long time."

"Should I be worried?" Jon joked, but Rowynn only arched an eyebrow at him.

She grabbed Jon's hand and walked forward with him following close behind her. When they entered Anogar's chamber, the dragon was already awake. The magnificent beast stared at the couple with his deep red eyes. Rowynn looked back at Jon to see him standing in awe of her animal. She smiled lightly as she pulled him closer to Anogar. When she got close enough to her dragon she placed a hand over his silver impenetrable scales. Jon stepped back suddenly when a low rumble grew in Anogar's throat.

"He won't hurt you," Rowynn assured him. "He knows you're a friend."

Jon came to stand beside Rowynn and she took his hand, placing it on the scales beside her own hand.

"His name is Anogar, the White Death," Rowynn told her husband. Jon looked at her and sighed.

"That's a daunting name," Jon said.

"Fitting for such a terrifying beast," Rowynn responded. "With him and the others we will win back Winterfell once and for all."

"You're going to use him in the battle?" Jon questioned, unbelieving.

"And in the wars to come," Rowynn said, nodding. "I just hope my people can forgive me for the lies I've had to tell in order to keep Anogar safe."

"They will," Jon said, looking at her.

She slid a glance in his direction. "How do you know?"

"You're Queen Rowynn Nyrs of House Nyrs. Your people cannot help but love you," Jon said.

Rowynn looked back at Anogar and tilted her chin up slightly. "We will take back what is ours."

* * *

News arrived in the morning. Rowynn couldn't comprehend why it had to happen so fast. Stannis was a couple days distance from Winterfell, and ready to attack at a moments notice. Rowynn had to mobilize her forces immediately if she were to make it to Winterfell in time. Even then, they would have to ride day and night for days. It would be nearly impossible. So instead they would make the journey on the ships. They would be able to sail down the coast faster than they would be able to ride through the forest.

Once Rowynn announced the news, her commanders began to assemble their men. The young queen then went searching for her husband. He had been seen with his siblings earlier in the day so Rowynn searched each of the Stark children's rooms before returning to her own. She nearly screamed when she turned to see Jon standing a few feet from her.

"Seven hells, Jon," Rowynn exclaimed. "Do not scare me like that!"

"My apologies," Jon said, bowing his head slightly. "I heard you were searching for me."

"We need to discuss some things," Rowynn said as she turned and shut her door. She faced him again. "First off, I need two other people to ride Haegon and Syndor. Second, we need to discuss what happened with Lord Matthias. Third, I would like to know where you spent the night last evening."

"Well, I believe your commanders should ride your dragons into battle. You have three extra dragons and three Lord Commanders," Jon answered in the calculated tone that he so often used when they talked about strategy.

"I thought you would want to ride Bhaen," Rowynn said in response.

"I believe it would be better if the Lord Commanders rode the dragons," Jon said. "I barely have any experience and I know your commanders have ridden the dragons before."

"Yes, but they are no more experienced in dragon-riding than you," Rowynn argued.

"I would prefer to be on the ground, leading your men," Jon said.

"_Our_ men," Rowynn corrected.

"Our men," Jon nodded.

"So be it," Rowynn agreed hesitantly. "If this is truly what you want."

"It is," Jon said. Rowynn pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she dropped her head momentarily in thought. She lifted her head again, this time tilting her chin up with feign confidence.

"I wish to speak about Matthias," said Rowynn.

"What of him?" Jon asked, politely.

"Do you want to know what we talked about?" Rowynn returned.

"I do not," Jon answered with a shake of his head. "You haven't asked for an annulment of our marriage so I assume you have decided to stay with me."

"I have," Rowynn said.

"And you still care for him," Jon added.

"I do," Rowynn nodded.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss," Jon paused, "I stayed in Bran's room last evening. I thought you would want some time to yourself."

"I did not," Rowynn said. "I wanted to be with you."

"My apologies then," Jon bowed his head, "I'll stay here tonight."

"We'll be leaving for the North either today or tomorrow," Rowynn revealed. "Stannis is going to attack Winterfell any day now and we must be ready."

"Are we riding past the Wall?"

"We are not," Rowynn said. "We will be sailing down the coast and marching west towards Winterfell."

"Will we make it in time?" Jon asked.

"I cannot be certain, but I believe we will," Rowynn told him.

Jon stepped towards her, taking her hand in his as he stared down at her. "Then we will."

Rowynn smiled lightly and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of their door sliding open. They both turned towards the guards standing in the hallway.

"Pray pardons, Your Graces," one of them bowed. "Prince Rybek Nyrs has requested your audience in the Great Hall."

"He requests our presence?" Rowynn scoffs as she glanced at Jon.

"He said it was urgent," one of the guards added.

"Tell him to wait in the Great Hall. If it's an audience he wants, it's an audience he shall get," Rowynn said.

* * *

Rybek did not enter the Great Hall until everyone was settled. He strolled towards Rowynn and Jon as if he hadn't a care in the world with one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other hanging at his side. Rowynn exchanged a sidelong glance with Jon before clearing her throat and straightening her back. Rybek came to a stop a few feet from the thrones on which the Queen and King Consort sat.

"Why have you come before us, Prince Rybek?" Rowynn asked loud enough for the people in the gallery could hear.

"King Jon, I have come here to challenge you to a duel," Rybek announced with an air of confidence.

Rowynn inhaled sharply and stood from her seat as a loud hum of conversation struck up throughout the hall. Everyone was shocked by Rybek's challenge, especially Rowynn. She thought her cousin had begun to move on from her. She believed that he would find his own purpose. She was wrong.

"I will not have it!" Rowynn retorted and gestured to Jon. "This is your king!"

Rybek pointed at Jon as he raised his voice. "He will never be my king!"

"Rowynn," Jon murmured from beside her. She faced him and shook her head when she saw the look on his face. "I will duel him and I will win."

"You are my husband and he is my kin," Rowynn responded. "Even though he is foolish I do not wish for either of you to die."

"I will spare his life that I swear to you," said Jon as he placed a hand on her arm, giving her a short reassuring squeeze.

"What if he wins?" Rowynn whispered.

"He won't," Jon said with a whisper of a smile. Rowynn sighed as she held his gaze for a few more moments. She knew that if Jon neglected to accept the challenge that Rybek brought forth he would be seen as a coward. They could not afford to have any of their subjects doubt their reign. Jon had to duel Rowynn's cousin and hopefully the Gods would be on his side.

"Fine," Rowynn responded. She faced Rybek again and nodded once. "The duel will take place within the hour."

"I'm looking forward to it," Rybek smirked before walking out of the Great Hall.

Rowynn glanced over her shoulder at Jon, a worried look contorting her features. Jon took her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her hand. He smiled softly at her and stepped closer.

"It will be alright," Jon promised Rowynn.

"I'm only worried about you," Rowynn told him.

"I will be okay," Jon said. "That I swear to you."

Rowynn nodded even though she did not believe him.

* * *

**Arya**

The Great Hall was filled to capacity. Everyone was there to watch Jon duel Rowynn's cousin, Prince Rybek. Arya stood with her siblings at the front of the hall where they could see everything. She knew that Jon had the better chance at winning. He was a skilled swordsman and experienced in battle. From what Arya had heard about Prince Rybek, the young man had only ever trained for battle. He had not yet been tested in battle, which, she believed, gave him a distinct disadvantage against Jon.

The hall fell silent when Queen Rowynn entered through the doors. The young woman held her head high as she walked across the large room to her throne. She remained standing as she faced her people. Jon was the next to enter the hall followed by his second, Samwell Tarly. They came to stand near the front of the hall, facing the door. Arya happened to exchange a glance with Rowynn just as Rybek came into the hall. Matthias Luther was on his heels, acting as his second. Arya noticed that each of the four men carried swords, but Jon's was the strongest due to its Valyrian craftsmanship. She knew he wouldn't need Sam's replacement weapon. Longclaw would do its job in protecting her brother.

Arya watched eagerly as Jon and Rybek took their positions on opposite sides of the halls. She pressed her lips together in anticipation when Rowynn cleared her throat.

"As most of you know, we have gathered here today because Prince Rybek Nyrs has challenged your King Consort, Jon Stark, to a duel," Rowynn announced. "This duel is to be fought with longswords with the exception of one replacement sword, if needed. This duel is a fight to the death. May the Gods be with you both."

"I pray that Jon can win," Sansa breathed just loud enough for Arya to hear. The younger Stark girl looked up at her sister and nodded.

"Jon will win. He's better experienced and he has a better sword. Valyrian steel will be hard to beat especially when Rybek is using castle forged steel. Jon has a far better chance at surviving this duel as long as he keeps up his defense and presses his offense," Arya explained to her sister quietly.

"Jon will win," Rowynn said from Sansa's other side. Arya should have noticed that the queen was listening to their short conversation, but her mind was completely focused on the two young men facing off before her. She looked at Rowynn and nodded agreement.

"He's Jon. Of course he'll win," Arya said proudly.

Rowynn cleared her throat again and raised her voice so it would carry across the hall. "Let the duel begin!"

They began to circle one another, their swords raised in position. Arya noted Jon's relaxed posture and the grace with which he moved around the floor. They had barely made one rotation when Rybek charged, his sword raised above his head. Jon lifted Longclaw and easily blocked the first clumsy swing of Rybek's sword. He knocked the weapon away and, lifting his Valyrian sword again, returned to his defensive stance, watching his adversary's every move intently. Rybek struck wildly, again and again, driving Jon back with his sword, the clashing of steel ringing through the hall as Jon parried each blow, his sword held always high.

Arya grinned smugly to herself as sweat began to pour down Rybek's face while Jon's brow remained cool. Jon continued his defensive strategy, allowing Rybek to wear himself out as he continued to struggle unsuccessfully to land a blow. Arya inhaled suddenly as a glint of light hit Jon in the eyes, blinding him for a moment. In that same moment, Rybek swung his sword down on Jon and hit him square across the left shoulder. Jon shouted in pain, causing Arya to flinch visibly. Rybek was unrelenting. He continued to attack Jon, recklessly expending his energy.

Jon continued to defend himself, though less easily than before, the pain in his shoulder making his jaw clench each time Rybek's sword struck his. Rybek, pressing his advantage, swung mightily at Jon's head. Jon deflected the blow and sidestepped, allowing Rybek's momentum to carry him stumbling past Jon. Jon took advantage of his lost balance by gently placing a foot against his back and pushing him to the floor. Arya ground her teeth in frustration as she watched Jon wait until Rybek stood and regained his composure before continuing their duel. Arya knew Jon to be an honorable fighter and that he wouldn't truly fight with the intent to hurt Rybek until forced to do so.

Arya watched closely as Jon started to work his way backwards towards one of the pillars that held up the tall ceiling of the Great Hall. He danced around the pillar agilely, using the distance between the two of them to take a couple deep breaths.

"Coward!" Rybek shouted at him. "Face me like a man!"

Arya couldn't hold back a gasp when Rybek pushed one of the candle stands over towards Jon. One leg of Jon's pants caught fire, but with a few shakes of his limb, the flame was extinguished. Arya narrowed her eyes when Jon swung his sword with force at Rybek. She could see the change in his expression, hardening with determination. The younger man barely had time to block his blow. Jon used his skills to swing his sword around and strike Rybek on one side then the other. They were not hard enough to cause serious harm, but they were hard enough to faze Rybek.

Jon made one mistake though, stepping too close to Rybek after landing another strike, and was hit across the face with the hilt of Rybek's sword. Arya pursed her lips in anticipation when Jon fell to the floor and Rybek came to stand over him. The prince raised his sword, preparing to make the final and fatal blow to end the duel, but shouted out in pain when Jon kicked him hard in the shin. Even Arya winced when she heard the pop. Rybek fell to the floor, cradling his leg like a child. Jon stood over him and placed his sword to his neck applying enough pressure to cause Rybek to bleed.

"Jon!" Rowynn shouted suddenly, causing him to look up at her. Arya noted the change in Jon's expression as he stared at his wife in silence. His features softened as he seemed to realize something before turning back to Rybek. He pulled his sword away from his neck and stepped back.

"I'll allow you to keep your life," Jon announced.

Arya watched as Rowynn looked at a couple of her Queensguard members and gestured to Rybek. "Get him to his feet."

The knights hurried to obey her command, lifting Rybek to his feet easily. Rowynn raised her head as she stared at her cousin. Even Arya was slightly frightened by the look on the young queen's face. She wasn't just angry. She appeared to be furious.

"You are lucky to keep your life, Rybek, but your luck ends there. I am banishing you from Bellaronia and sending you to serve under Daenerys in Essos. You will never be permitted to return here under any circumstance, and if you fail to serve Daenerys then you will be punished severely. Do you understand?" Rowynn asked loudly and clearly, her voice echoing through the Great Hall. Arya looked over at Rybek to see him nod.

"I do, Your Grace," he answered politely. "I swear that I will serve Daenerys dutifully and honorably and hopefully with time I can win back your trust."

"It is not only my trust that you have lost today," Rowynn responded. "You have lost your family."

Arya exchanged a glance with Sansa and looked back at Rybek. He looked like a man who was just beaten in battle. He could barely stand on his own, leaning on one of the Queensguards for support. The prince was clutching his side with one hand and holding the other hand to his bleeding forehead.

"Jon should have killed him," Arya whispered to herself. Rybek Nyrs had only one goal in mind going into the duel and it was to kill Jon. Anyone who wishes to harm Arya's family deserves to die.

"Sh," Sansa urged quietly.

"You will be escorted to the docks where you will receive passage to Essos," Rowynn announced. "Please go and pack now and prepare to depart."

"May I have a day to bid farewell to my father and cousins?" Rybek asked. Arya shook her head lightly, but Rowynn nodded.

"You may," she answered and with a wave of her hand, Rybek was escorted out of the Great Hall.

"Jon," Rowynn murmured just loud enough for Arya to hear, and went to him. Arya smiled lightly when she saw Jon embrace his young wife, hugging her tightly. Rowynn pressed a kiss to Jon's cheek and took a step back. Arya couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see it made Jon happy. He smirked lightly and kissed Rowynn on the forehead before they walked back to the thrones, hand in hand.

"You are all excused," Rowynn announced and looked down at Arya and the other Stark children standing beside her. She lowered her voice before speaking. "Come with us, please."

"Why?" Arya asked without thinking. Sansa swatted her arm lightly and sent her a pretty scowl.

"I have news that concerns all of you," Rowynn said.

Sansa fell into step behind her and Jon, while Arya helped push Bran in his wheelchair and Rickon followed close behind. They journeyed through the halls and corridors until they reached Jon and Rowynn's bedchamber. The group filed inside behind the queen and king and Rowynn faced them with Jon by her side.

"I know all of you have been anxiously awaiting the time where we could retake Winterfell and you could go home," Rowynn announced confidently. "Well, the time is near. We are planning to attack Winterfell with my dragons as soon as Stannis marches against the Boltons."

"We're going home?" Rickon asked excitedly.

"You're going home," Rowynn said with a wide smile.

"We're going to win, aren't we?" Arya asked, smirking to herself.

"That is not certain, but we believe that our odds far outweigh the Boltons," Jon explained.

"You will all remain safely in Bellaronia while we mount our attack, but afterwards you will be able to return home," Rowynn told the Stark children.

"I would like to venture south to find the three-eyed raven," Bran said suddenly.

"I already promised you that you will be able to once it's safe," Rowynn responded. "Since we've already defeated the white walkers, I believe it will be safe enough for you to make your journey. But you will not go alone with Hodor and the Reeds. Two of my trained warriors will escort you there and back home."

"I don't believe it's safe to—" Jon started.

"I want to go, Jon," Bran interrupted him. "I need to go."

Jon turned to Rowynn and took her hand in his, looking her in the eye. "Do you promise he'll be safe—that your people will protect him with their lives?"

"I promise," Rowynn responded with a short nod of her head.

"I want to meet the men that will be escorting him," Jon stated simply.

"You will," Rowynn told him.

Arya looked between Rowynn and Jon, trying to decide whether or not they were sane. She hated the idea of sending Bran off into the woods to find some mythical being, but this wasn't her decision to make. Rowynn and Jon were the king and queen of Bellaronia and they had to decide what was best for their family. Arya just hoped they were making the right choice. She couldn't bear to lose another family member.

* * *

**Jon**

Once his siblings were gone, he faced Rowynn who was undoing her braids. She looked over her shoulder at him when the silence stretched on. He came up behind her and pushed some hair out of her face, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you think Bran's visions are right?" He asked softly.

"I think we should trust him," Rowynn responded. "He's not a little boy anymore. He's been through too much to be considered a child so we shall not treat him as such."

"I am not treating him like a child. I am treating him like my brother," Jon retorted. He knew that Rowynn was just trying to look out for his family, but he thought she was acting a little too confident in her decision. Bran was just a child in Jon's eyes and nothing could change that.

"If you do not wish for him to go then we can tell him that we changed our mind, but he will not stop trying to go on his own," said Rowynn.

"How do you know that?" Jon asked his wife.

"Because that's what I would do," Rowynn said. "I have visions just like him and if there was a way for them to make sense I would take it no matter the consequences."

Jon pressed his lips into a thin line as he stared at her in the mirror. He knew she had visions, but he thought she was satisfied with what she knew about them. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he smiled thoughtfully. "I love you and I trust you. If you think he will be safe with your men then he will be."

"Truthfully, they are not just men. They are siblings; two boys and one girl, but they are equally gifted in the art of combat. I believe they will be able to bring Bran back home safely," Rowynn explained.

Jon took deep breath before responding. "Like I said, I trust you with this decision."

"They will leave on the morrow then," said Rowynn. She started to brush her hair over her shoulder slowly as she looked up at Jon. "I wish to take a bath. You may stay if you wish. I do not mind the company."

"I will fetch your Ladies in White," Jon said while taking a few steps towards the door.

"Thank you, Jon," Rowynn responded.

Jon walked out into the hallway and sent the two guards outside the room for Lady Macaria and Lady Freyja. He decided he would go find Lady Eadaoin. It only took him a short while to make his way to her bedchamber. She answered his knock at her door and went with him without need of persuasion. He escorted her back to his and Rowynn's room and opened the door to chaos.

The first thing he saw was Fayne Winter being pulled to her feet by several guards. She was screaming in Valyrian and fighting her captors. The next thing he saw was Rowynn being pulled from the bath tub by Matthias. He was looking away as he wrapped a towel around her bare body and Jon noted the bleeding wound on Rowynn neck. He abandoned Lady Eadaoin and ran to his wife, taking her in his arms once he reached her. She was breathing raggedly while Jon tried to calm her down.

"She tried to kill me," Rowynn panted. "She tried to cut my throat."

"Who?" Jon asked hurriedly.

"Fayne!" Rowynn exclaimed.

"We didn't know she would try to kill her," Macaria said as she came up beside them. "She just asked for a minute alone with her."

"It's not your fault," Rowynn said. "I allowed it. I never thought she would try to harm me."

"She's not very wise," Jon thought aloud. "She never would have gotten away with it."

"I don't think she meant to," Rowynn responded. "She told me she just wanted me dead."

"Why?" Freyja asked.

"Because she thought I was never going to legitimize her," Rowynn explained as she started to calm down.

Jon turned to look at Fayne. "She was wrong, though."

"I was working on legitimizing her and her twin sister," Rowynn clarified.

"Take her to the dungeons," Jon commanded as he glanced at the guards holding Fayne.

"No. She may have tried to kill me, but she's still my family," Rowynn said. She turned her head to look at the guards holding onto Fayne. "Take her to a private room and lock her in. Put guards on watch every hour of every day."

"You heard her," Jon said when the men hesitated. They took Fayne away despite her loud objections.

"What will happen to her?" Lady Eadoain asked no one in particular.

Jon looked to Rowynn for the answer. She tilted her head up slightly as she answered. "I will not become a kinslayer. Fayne is to spend the rest of her days in solitude."

"Is she allowed visitors?" One of the guards asked.

"Only her twin sister, Evelynn," Rowynn decided aloud. She would not force the twins to be separated for the rest of their lives. Maybe that made her weak, but she did not care. They were her family.

"What if Evelynn knew of her sister's plan?" Macaria asked.

"I'll have her questioned, but I doubt she had any knowledge of the plan. She's one of the most loyal, sweetest people I know. She would never betray me like this," Rowynn said, gesturing to the wooden bathtub. The young queen fixed her towel around her body and faced Jon. "Can you go see if our men are ready to leave? We must leave tonight if we are to reach Winterfell in time."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" Jon asked, concerned.

"I won't be alone. I'll have my Ladies in White and twice the guards stationed out in the hall," Rowynn assured him.

"Three times the guards," Jon demanded softly. Rowynn nodded with a short smile.

"Three times the guards," Rowynn responded.

"I'll go see the Lord Commanders," Jon said before kissing Rowynn shortly and walking towards the door. He paused as he placed a hand on the doorknob, looking over his shoulder at his wife. "Make sure to get that cut bandaged up."

"I will," Rowynn responded as she lifted a hand to the wound on her neck. It was still bleeding, but not as bad as it had been. Jon gave her a fleeting look before leaving the room.

* * *

**Matthias**

"Here," Freyja said as she held up Rowynn's thick robe. They quickly exchanged the towel for the robe without the men in the room getting a chance to see her without either.

"Thank you," Rowynn said as she tied the ropes around the robe. She turned to the remaining guards and Matthias next, raking a hand through her damp silver hair. "I want to thank you all for protecting me to the best of your ability. Without you I may be dead. You may return to your stations."

"Thank you, Your Grace," the men responded and walked out of the room. Matthias was the only one who stayed cemented in his spot.

"I need a moment alone with Rowynn," Matthias said, looking at her Ladies in White.

"We don't feel comfortable leaving her alone again," Macaria said sternly.

"It's alight," Rowynn decided. "I'll call if I need something."

The Ladies in White hesitated, but eventually left them alone.

"What did you wish to speak about?" Rowynn asked as she looked at Matthias.

"I want to join the Queensguard," Matthias said.

Rowynn's face fell. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I need to protect you," Matthias admitted. "My life won't have meaning if it doesn't have you in it."

"You wouldn't be able to wed. Your family name would disappear after you," Rowynn reminded him.

"I don't wish to wed another. I wanted to marry you since I was a child and now that you're married to Jon, I know that cannot happen. If I am to move on, I need a new purpose, one that has you involved. Being a member of the Queensguard will be my new purpose," Matthias explained. Rowynn clenched her teeth tightly and pursed her lips as she stared back at him.

"I can't allow it, Matthias," Rowynn sighed. "You're a good man and you deserve better than to serve me as a Queensguard member for the rest of your life."

"I don't want better, I want you… but I can't have you so I have to find a way to move on," Matthias responded.

"And you think this will help? You'll be stuck defending me for the rest of your life," Rowynn said.

"I want to do this," Matthias said. "Just let me do this."

"No," Rowynn said sternly. "I won't let you throw your life away for me."

Matthias held her gaze for a few moments before shaking his head. "Don't deny me this, please."

"I can't. I'm sorry," Rowynn said.

Matthias gave her one last long look before turning and walking towards the door.

"Matthias," Rowynn said, causing him to face her again.

"No," Matthias said abruptly, pointing a finger at her. "You can't do this to me. I won't let you."

"Don't get angry at me, Matthias," Rowynn warned.

"I'm not angry, I'm in pain, and you put me here—the person who was supposed to love me more than anyone," Matthias responded.

"I do love you," Rowynn said.

"Then do this for me," Matthias said. "I don't know what else to do. I can't be in love with you and I can't hate you. I just—I need to feel nothing for you. I need to not think about you or care about you at all, but I don't know how to do that."

"You can do it. I know you can," said Rowynn. "That's why I don't want you to join the Queensguard. Once you finally move on, I want you to be able to be with whomever you want, Matthias."

"I don't want anyone else, Rowynn," he responded. "I want you. I want to serve you in the best way I can. I want to protect you and be there for you when you need me."

She held his gaze, pressing her lips into a thin line. "You need to make sure that you are certain you want this because once I make my decision it will be final."

"I am certain," Matthias said. "I want this, I swear."

"Fine," Rowynn murmured. "I'll make the announcement once we return from Winterfell."

"Will you return?" Matthias asked. When Rowynn raised an eyebrow, he continued. "Won't Jon want to stay in his home with his siblings?"

"I suppose he will," Rowynn said as she hung her head slightly.

"And won't it be a good idea to stay at Winterfell since it's closer to the southern kingdoms?" Matthias questioned.

"It might not be safe," Rowynn thought aloud. "I must speak to Jon about this."

Matthias smiled sadly. "I'll tell him you wish to speak to him."

"Thank you, Matthias," Rowynn said, smiling softly. He walked over to her slowly and grabbed one of her hands, placing a kiss on top. Matthias hated to think about it, but he wanted to be the one to kiss Rowynn for the rest of her life. That was all he could think about when he was near her. He often wondered how long it would take to stop thinking about kissing her.

He left a moment later without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show or book.

_Bloodletting_

**Willas**

He was asleep one moment, awake the next. Since the moment he heard of his sibling's imprisonment he hadn't been able to sleep soundly. Instead of trying to get a couple more hours of rest, Willas chose to start drafting another letter to Queen Rowynn of the House Nyrs. The young man was aware of the fact that his correspondent beyond the Wall might not have received his last letter, but he needed a response sooner rather than later. The fate of his younger siblings depended on it. So, he seated himself at his writing desk and took to trying to find the perfect way to request assistance in getting his family out of one of their worst mistakes. Willas worked on the letter until his serving man came to wake him. He informed him that he would prefer to spend most of the day in solitude. The word would spread soon enough.

Garlan was the first person to disturb his peace. His younger brother entered without knocking, after most likely convincing Willas' guards to let him pass without permission. Willas took advantage of his brother's company, though. He showed him the latest version of the letter and with Garlan's help they were able to perfect each sentence. By the time they finished, Willas was certain that Rowynn Nyrs would not be able to say no to his offer. The heir to Highgarden sent the letter after a short prayer to the gods. Garlan had offered to take the note himself, but Willas rejected the idea quickly. He didn't need his last free sibling riding around the Seven Kingdoms. Willas needed to keep Garlan safe, even if the younger man didn't truly need his protection.

* * *

Despite his confidence, Willas was surprised by what he read in Queen Rowynn's response. Once he was finished looking over the letter he gave it to Garlan, who read it aloud.

"To our friends in the south, swear your fealty to Mother of Dragons and there will be nothing standing in the way of the rescue other than a flayed man and some lions. Side with us and the dragon will save the flowers from whatever fate will become of them. Please, respond with haste — R.N."

Willas sighed slowly as he rubbed his face. "They're going to take back Winterfell."

"And then they will help Margaery and Loras," Garlan added.

"Only if we swear fealty to the House Targaryen and the House Nyrs," Willas said.

"There's no choice to be made, Willas," Garlan told him quickly. "We need to save our siblings and if we must ally with the dragons to do that then so be it."

"I agree," the older Tyrell answered. "But what if our siblings don't have time on their sides? What if they die while we're waiting for the dragons to save them?"

"We could try to do it ourselves, but that would be taking a lot of risk," Garlan said. "A lot of _unnecessary_ risk."

"Isn't it worth it if it means we save our siblings?" Willas asked. "Father won't be happy if we make this decision without him. And who says he would support it?"

"He would be an idiot no to," Garlan said. "With the dragons, we could all be back safely in our beds within the year."

"So, let's write them back," Willas sighed. "We agree to the terms, but we need to tell father first."

"What if he doesn't accept our decision?" the younger Tyrell asked his brother.

"He will," Willas said, completely sure of himself. "It's Margaery and Loras we're talking about rescuing and the Lannisters have done nothing to help us. Plus, Grandmother thinks it was Cersei who handed over power over to the Faith Militant."

"And she tends to be right about these kinds of things," Garlan agreed.

Once they had spoken with their father, who agreed after some persuasion, they replied to the letter, hoping it would reach the True North in time. If not, they would have to take things into their own hands.

* * *

**Jaymes**

Many people detested the dark, damp crypts, but Jaymes and his sister were not one of them. They often spent part of their free time with the dead, paying their respects to the past kings and lords of the True North. After their father and brother died they started visiting the stony graves together to lay winter roses on the tombstones. Rowynn had been instructed to use the metal from her father's crown to make a new one, but she chose to place it on the statue that was made to his likeness. The young queen decided to do the same with her brother's crown and Jaymes supported the idea that she should start her reign with a custom-made crown.

"Do you think they'd agree with my decisions to ally with House Targaryen and go to war with the Boltons?" Rowynn asked after she had laid down the two roses. She was already clothed in her knee-length dress, dark tights, silver battle armor, metal gauntlets, and high leather boots with armored shin caps. She looked absolutely regal with the front of her hair styled into a net of braids with the rest of her silver mane allowed to flow over her shoulders and down her back. On top of her head rested her silver crown instead of her gold one. She had been given the woven-looking silver crown after her 16th nameday, which she tended to wear more often than not.

Jaymes nodded and offered his younger sister a weak smile. "I do. They would have been proud to call you their kin."

"Thank you, dear brother," Rowynn said as she slipped her arm through Jaymes' and rested her cheek on his shoulder. It was at times like this that Jaymes tended to forget that his baby sister was also his queen.

"Jon will be waiting," Jaymes reminded her before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Even after the events of the past few days, he was in high spirits. He had just been legitimized and sworn into the Queensguard. It was a dream come true for him.

"Is Rybek gone?" Rowynn asked quietly. Jaymes had nearly forgotten that their cousin was due to depart on this day.

"No," Jaymes answered. "The King's Voyage is supposed to leave before noon."

"Has he said his goodbyes?" His sister questioned.

"Yes, I believe he has," Jaymes said. "The last time I saw him he was on his way to see Sivyenne and Riordyn."

"Siv told me that she did not wish to see Rybek before his departure," Rowynn murmured as her gaze remained on her brother's statue.

"Our cousin can be stubborn so I wouldn't be surprised if Rybek was not allowed to bid her farewell," Jaymes said. He placed a hand on his sister's arm and reassured her, "But he definitely saw his father."

"Should I have killed him? And Fayne?" Rowynn asked as she stood up straight and looked at Jaymes. He met her gaze and squeezed her hand.

"I cannot tell you what you should or should not have done, my sister," he explained. "But I think most of our people understand that you did not wish to become a kinslayer."

"I grew up with them," Rowynn paused, "and I never saw this coming. I was naïve to think that my family would never be capable of harming me."

"They were desperate," Jaymes told her. "And desperate people are capable of doing terrible things in the name of fear."

"Has Evelynn been cleared yet?" Rowynn asked after a moment of silence passed between the siblings. She rested her head against his arm again.

"She has," Jaymes said. "She had no inclination of what her sister was planning."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Rowynn said. "Matthias is to join you in the Queensguard."

"Pray pardon?" Jaymes asked, looking down at his sister. She met his gaze.

"He wants it more than anything," Rowynn explained. "And I cannot be the one to deny him of this."

"He'll never be able to marry," he reminded her.

"I know this and so does Matthias," Rowynn said. "He wants it anyways."

"So be it," Jaymes sighed. "At least he'll get what he's always wanted."

"And what's that?" Rowynn asked.

"To be by your side for the rest of his life."

Jaymes noted the look of sadness that crossed his sister's face, but he did not say anything. They both knew she still cared about Matthias.

"We should go," Jaymes said after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Yes," Rowynn answered quietly. She let go of his arm and stepped towards her brother's grave. The young queen pressed two fingers to her lips and lowered them to the cold stone. She repeated this gesture with her father's grave before taking Jaymes' arm again and allowing him to lead her out of the crypts.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon hefted a sigh as he ran a hand over his armor. It was expertly crafted Valyrian steel and matched Rowynn's armor, but it felt strange on his body. As a member of the Night's Watch, he had never worn this much protection. He never felt like he needed it. Now that he was no longer a bastard, but a king, he was forced to wear the armor. Jon knew he was going to be up against more men than he could handle on his own so he was even given a special group of guards that were charged with protecting him at all costs. He would have argued with his wife on this, but he did not want to abandon her so soon after the wedding. So, he accepted the extra protection in the form of steel and men and prepared himself for the battle ahead.

His siblings had already come and gone, bidding him good fortune and hugging and kissing him goodbye. Jon now waited on his wife, who had gone with her own sibling to visit the graves of her fallen kin in the crypts. He was told it was a tradition that she had upheld for several years now. He only prayed that she had abandoned the idea of joining him on horseback for the span of the battle. Rowynn had brought it up after a much needed hour of lovemaking and he had quickly tried to dissuade her, but he knew how stubborn she could be.

Rowynn was a skilled fighter due to her ongoing lessons with her Dornish uncle and cousins, but she was not yet as good as she needed to be. Valyrian steel could only protect someone for so long before a sword found a piece of exposed flesh. Jon did not wish to lose his wife just as much as he did not want to leave his wife.

"Queen Rowynn is here to see you, Your Grace," a guard announced after he entered the room. Jon nodded at the older man before his wife walked into their bedchamber.

Jon was once again at a loss for words. Rowynn was as beautiful when she was dressed in gowns and priceless jewelry as she was dressed in armor and leather boots. He smiled at her as she walked up to him and placed a warm hand on his cheek. That was another thing he adored about her. No matter how cold it grew in the True North, Rowynn was always warm to the touch.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before kissing her tenderly. She slid her hand to the base of his neck as she kissed him back. When they parted, Rowynn rested a hand on his chest.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you going to ride Anogar?" Jon countered, causing Rowynn to wet her lips.

"I should lead our men into battle," she told him.

"I can do that well enough on my own," Jon said.

Rowynn held his gaze for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but I'm going on horseback once the majority of the opposition is defeated."

"Fine," Jon agreed reluctantly. He grabbed her face lightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Be safe, my love."

"As long as you are," Rowynn answered as she slipped her arms around him. Jon hugged her back, allowing her to stay in his arms for as long as she needed.

* * *

"The Northerners are going to be shocked to see that dragons still exist in the known world," Elyjah told Jon, Riordyn, Jaymes, and his uncles. They had all gathered on the deck of the boat named the Ice Dragon. Rowynn had said farewell to her cousins, uncle, and brother before she went off to get her dragons ready for battle. She had told Jon that since it only took a fraction of the time to get to Winterfell on dragonback she would not leave until well after the boats had departed.

"I think after Rowynn burns the field it will send enough of them over to our side that we'll barely have to fight," Riordyn explained with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I hope that rings true," Prince Haenry, the queen's uncle, said. "I've already seen enough battle for one lifetime."

"Just make sure that everyone knows that Lord Bolton and his bastard are mine," Jon reminded them. "They betrayed my family and took my home from my siblings so I will be the one to take their lives."

"As you command, Your Grace," Jaymes said respectfully. Jon had always been grateful that Jaymes outwardly treated him like a king. If Rowynn's brother did not approve of Jon, he never made that opinion known.

"Thank you," Jon responded. He looked up at the sails of the boat they were on. It bore the black dragon on a field of red just like every other boat in their armada. It was the banner of House Nyrs and it would one day instill fear in all those who laid eyes on it.

"The entire fleet is ready to depart," the captain of the Ice Dragon told him a while later. "We await your command, Your Grace."

"Wait," Prince Byron Martell said before Jon could give the order. "Look."

Jon went to him at the right side of the boat. The young king was confused when he saw two of Rowynn's commanders walking towards the Ice Dragon. He thought they were going to be the ones to ride the other dragons.

He met them after they came up the plank. "Why are you here? I thought—"

"We couldn't let someone else lead our men into battle," Ser Raegnar told him.

"So, who's—"

"Ser Caen decided to stay with her, but we helped her find our replacements," Ser Jerrick answered before Jon could even finish.

"Who?" Jon questioned.

"Her cousin Sivyenne Martell and her brother Jaymes," Ser Raegnar said.

Jaymes stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

"She wants you by her side," Ser Raegnar explained. "You belong there as her brother and a member of her Queensguard."

Jaymes did not say whether or not he wanted to go, but when he looked to Jon for permission the king could see that he did. Jon nodded and gestured towards the castle behind them. "Go on. We have enough reinforcements on the ground."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Jaymes said before getting off the boat and jogging back to Castle Nightfire.

"Are we ready to depart, Your Grace?" The captain asked Jon and he nodded.

"I believe we are."

* * *

It took all day and a full night to reach the North. From the coast they rode west, around Winterfell and the ongoing battle, to the forests beyond. Jon instructed his men to stay hidden in the trees until they received the signal from Rowynn. One screech from her dragon meant that the Bolton's were victorious and two screeches meant Stannis had won. He was almost certain that she was currently flying over his head. His wife was going to tell them how to act after Stannis' army had finished fighting with the Bolton's and Jon wasn't going to listen no matter what.

It was less than an hour later when Jon heard the screech. It echoed once through the cold air and reached the king's ears, telling him exactly how the battle had played out. The Bolton's had won, and that meant that the True North would be going to war with the North. Jon only hoped that they wouldn't have to kill too many of the men that used to serve his father.

"Are you ready?" Prince Haenry asked when he sidled up beside Jon.

"Yes," Jon answered. "Let's mount up."

"Mount up!" The older prince relayed the order loudly and it was echoed through the camp by other knights and commanders.

"We wait until Rowynn has spoken," Jon told Rowynn's uncles and cousins as they headed to the top of the hill separating them from the field where the Bolton's and the Baratheon's fought. The knights and princes responded accordingly and steered their steeds beside Jon's.

They watched as the dragons dove from the skies above and landed on the field before the Bolton's army. Each of the dragons let out a war cry while the opposing army retreated back towards Winterfell. They remained on the field, but they were further back than they were when the battle against Stannis began. Jon knew they were most likely soiling their pants as they faced the magnificent fire-breathing beasts. Rowynn had made the announcement that she had raised a fourth dragon before they departed from Bellaronia so none of her men were surprised to see her riding atop the white dragon.

Anogar was twice the size of the next largest dragon in the fleet, but all of them were intimidating to say the least. Rowynn's dragon was a milky white color, but his scales shone an array of colors when the light hit them. Jon could not see them, but he could imagine the dragon's deep red eyes inspecting his enemies. The Bolton's men were just standing there in awe. Rowynn still sat up straight on Anogar's back, looking regal as ever. Jon could barely make out the words his wife was speaking, but he understood most of it.

"I am Rowynn Lilyas Nyrs of the House Nyrs, the First of Her Name, the Seer of All, Queen of Bellaronia, Queen Beyond the Wall, Warden of the Haunted Forest, Heir to the Great Dragonlords, and the Keeper of the Dragon Fleet," Rowynn shouted loud enough for their enemies to hear. "I know who you are and what you have done. Despite your crimes against the House Stark and the North, I am allowing you each to choose your fate. Abandon your weapons, kneel, and swear fealty to me and my house or die by fire or on the sword.

"Join me or I will take your immobility as your answer," Rowynn announced loudly. She waited for a time and it produced results. A number of the Bolton's soldiers dropped their swords, shields, and helms and made their way over to Rowynn. They took their places behind the dragons and awaited commands. The rest of the Bolton army stood confident as they faced the dragon fleet, but Jon knew enough about men to know that it was just a façade. "The rest of you have made your choice! May the gods have mercy on us all!"

Right as she finished her last sentence two arrow shot up from behind the Bolton army and hit Rowynn in the arm and leg. Jon immediately went charging towards Winterfell with his army on his heels. He watched as his wife slumped over, grasping the arrow in her arm to hold it in place while Anogar and the rest of the fleet took to the skies. A few moments later, columns of fire erupted from above, burning nearly everyone below. That was all it took to clear out more than half of the Bolton army. Jon knew the dragons could have burned everyone, but the Bellaronian army was too close now. They would have to handle the rest on their own. But Jon only thought of his wife as he and his men tore through the last of the Bolton's force. He convinced himself that she was fine because he could not function thinking that Rowynn was fatally injured.

* * *

**Rowynn**

The pain.

It was all she could think about as she used one hand to hold onto Anogar and the other to keep the arrow in her arm in place. She had enough strength to instruct her dragons to burn the enemy, but they could only do it once before her army collided with the Bolton's. Rowynn had the fleet of dragons fly above Winterfell until the fighting was done. She was grateful that it didn't take too long.

Once she was sure her army had conquered Winterfell, she had her dragons land on the icy ground outside Winterfell. By that time, she had lost enough blood to make her body weak. She nearly fell off the back of her dragon, but someone steadied her. Rowynn was surprised to see that Matthias had climbed up Anogar's back to get her. He helped her get off her dragon and caught her when she slid down his wing. Matthias carried her until they reached Jon. Rowynn could see that her husband was not necessarily happy that Matthias was the one to be carrying her, but he thanked the knight nonetheless before taking Rowynn into his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he took her to an empty bedchamber. He laid her down on the bed and she tried to cling to consciousness.

"How… many?" Rowynn breathed heavily.

"What do you mean, my love?" Jon asked as he sat down beside her and moved some silver strands out of her face. Rowynn knew that her husband had already sent for the maester, but there was a lot of traffic in Winterfell with the capture of prisoners and burning of the dead. Rowynn knew it would take longer than preferred to get the maester to the bedchamber.

"How many… fatalities… on our side?" Rowynn asked.

"Forty-three," Jon answered after a moment of silence. "But the Bolton's suffered much more. They only have 200 men left in addition to the 100 men that switched sides."

"We have to send the… bodies home," Rowynn murmured. Jon nodded, but he busied himself with holding some cloth to her wounds to slow the bleeding. Her head was throbbing and her body was becoming weaker with every breath.

"We will," Jon told her. He continued to hold pressure on the wounds as Rowynn lay bleeding. She was barely conscious when the maester came into the room. He gave her something sweet to drink and she fell into a deep, painless slumber.

* * *

**Matthias**

There was nothing worse than waiting to hear whether or not the love of his life was going to live. Matthias knew that Rowynn would most likely live since her wounds were not to severe, but she had lost a lot of blood before the maester arrived. All he could do was pray that she would be okay.

He was waiting with her family and husband, and he was not the only one worrying. Rowynn's male cousins, brother, and uncles were sitting together talking about the battle as a distraction while Jon was pacing the length of the room. Matthias was standing towards the back of the room, waiting silently. Rowynn's cousin, Sivyenne Martell, was the only one allowed in her room while the maester worked on her. Matthias was aware that the younger Martell girl had developed feelings for him, but she never voiced them because of the known relationship between him and Rowynn. He wished he liked her back. Things would be a lot easier that way.

Matthias looked up when the door to the hall opened and in walked the maester and Princess Sivyenne. The maester and princess both had blood on their hands, which only worried Matthias more. He stayed towards the back of the room as the maester made his announcement.

"The Queen Rowynn Nyrs is alive, but she is weak and needs some rest before she can get back on her feet," the maester told them. "Her recovery should take no longer than a week."

"Thank you, Maester," Jon said and shook the older man's hand before asking if he could see Rowynn. The maester nodded as he responded quietly, telling Matthias that the answer was yes.

Matthias approached Sivyenne after Jon had left to see his wife. The younger girl smiled weakly when she looked up at him. "Hello, Matthias."

"Hello, Siv," Matthias responded with a bow of his head. "I was wondering—"

"Rowynn is well," Sivyenne said with a knowing look on her face. "The wounds were small enough to be treated quickly."

"That is good to hear," Matthias responded. "Thank you for helping her."

"It is I who owe you some gratitude," Sivyenne told him. "You helped her get into the castle."

"I was just doing my job as a…" Matthias trailed off when he remembered that he had yet to be sworn in as a member of the Queensguard.

"She will do it after she is well," Siv said. When Matthias gave her a look, she continued, "Rowynn told me about your desire to join the Queensguard. It is a noble aspiration."

"You don't believe it's foolish?" Matthias asked.

"It may be, but since you cannot see yourself with anyone else, being someone who protects Rowynn for the rest of your life might be the best thing for you," Sivyenne explained. She pursed her lips and held Matthias' gaze for a long moment before giving him a weak curtsy. "I should check on Rowynn. Excuse me."

"Right," Matthias said. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I would tell her that you were glad to hear she was okay, but I don't believe it would be the best idea with Jon in the room," Siv said. "Goodbye, Matthias."

"Goodbye, Siv," he responded as she walked out of the large room.

He waited with Rowynn's family for what felt like hours. Eventually, their presence was requested in her room along with her commanders. Ser Caen Manning was already sitting outside her bedchamber when they arrived. The Lord Commander of the Queensguard had gladly taken on the duty of watching the queen while the maester worked on her and her husband visited her. He had not left that spot since she went in even though he looked as if he had not slept in days. Matthias hoped that one day he could show his devotion to Rowynn like Ser Caen had.

When Matthias walked into her room, he was surprised to see that she already looked so much better than when she had first landed outside of Winterfell. Her color had returned and she appeared stronger since she was sitting up. Her silver hair was now worn in loose curls over her shoulders and her armor was gone. Rowynn was dressed in a nightgown, but her crown was still straight on her head. She was still a queen.

After Matthias and Rowynn's family and commanders had piled into the room, the young queen wet her cracked lips and cleared her throat. While she did look better, her eyes were tired and she wore a thick bandage on her arm that a spot of blood had seeped through.

"We have received two letters in the recent days," Rowynn informed her family. Mathias noted how winded she sounded as she spoke. "One came from the South from my acquaintances in House Tyrell. The other came from the East from Queen Daenerys."

"What did they say?" Rowynn's cousin, Elyjah asked.

"The Tyrell's have sworn allegiance to House Targaryen and House Nyrs in exchange for the rescue of their siblings," Rowynn answered quietly. "Lord Commander Raegnar has already helped me choose three men to go on the rescue mission. They should reach the Crownlands in less than a week and return Lady Margaery and Ser Loras to their family by next week's end."

"So, we have House Tyrell pledged to House Targaryen and sequentially House Nyrs?" Prince Byron Martell asked.

"Yes," Jon answered for his wife. "We now have the alliance of more than half of the nine regions."

"I thought we only had the North, Dorne, and the Reach," Princess Sivyenne said from her spot on the bed beside Rowynn.

"We also have the Vale and the Riverlands," Rowynn said. She quickly continued when more than enough of her family gave her a confused look. "Lord Brynden Tully has retaken Riverrun and we have sent reinforcements to help him hold the castle."

"Littlefinger has pledged the Vale's alliance to us?" Prince Haenry asked.

"Yes, he has," Jon answered.

Rowynn cleared her throat softly. "But, the Lannisters still believe that they hold the Reach and that the Vale has remained impartial to the war."

"We have more than enough to take the rest of the Seven Kingdoms," Rowynn's brother announced.

"We had more than enough from the start," Rowynn reminded them. "But Daenerys has instructed us to take everything north of the Harrenhal and hold that line until she arrives."

"We have to defeat the Frey's and the Greyjoy's in order to do that," Ser Elyjah said.

"Our men will do that soon enough," Rowynn said.

"Is that all Daenerys had to say?" Matthias asked from his spot by the door.

Rowynn met his gaze and shook her head lightly. "No. The beginning of the letter referring to our conquests was written by our queen, but the second half of the letter told us that she has gone missing."

"You must be joking," Prince Riordyn sighed.

"No," Rowynn replied calmly. "They don't know exactly where she is, but I mean to go and help them find her."

"No," Jon said. "You have just been injured and you heard the maester. You need a week of rest before you can get back on your feet."

"I mean to take the rest of the day and this night before leaving on the morrow," Rowynn said after she shot her husband a look. Matthias knew she was not pleased that he had contested her decision in front of her family and commanders. "I will not let my rightful queen remain missing. I will take Anogar, Lord Commander Caen, and Jaymes. I have decided to go find Daenerys and my decision is final."

Matthias let out a quiet sigh as he kept his gaze locked on Rowynn. There was the woman he knew and loved. He had hoped this war would not change her or her heart and so far it had not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated the show or book.

_Allegiance_

**Jon**

He hadn't spoken to his wife since her announcement and he needed to talk to her desperately. Jon wanted to at least try to talk her out of it. Rowynn was hurt, physically wounded in a way that would take a week to even start healing, but she was stubborn when it came to Daenerys Targaryen. His younger wife wanted to find her queen, not because it was her duty, but because the woman was her friend. That didn't make it any safer for her, though.

Jon felt a little better when he heard that she would take Lord Commander Caen and her brother. It made him more confident that she wouldn't be killed while on the rescue mission, but that didn't change the fact that she had two arrow wounds and she would be riding on the back of a dragon all the way to Meereen. It would have taken weeks to get there on a ship, giving her time to heal, but it would only take hours on Anogar. He loved her too much to let her go without trying to fight for her health.

Rowynn was sleeping when Jon entered his father's old bedchamber. She looked peaceful and regal even while asleep. Her cousin, Princess Sivyenne Martell, was lying beside her wide awake. She looked up from her book when Jon came into the room and smiled. Princess Siv stood from the bed slowly and met him by the door.

"She woke once during the night because of the pain, but the maester gave her some milk of the poppy and she fell right back to sleep," Sivyenne Martell whispered.

"Thank you for looking after her, Siv," Jon responded with an appreciative smile. The younger girl smiled back at him.

"She's not just my queen," Sivyenne told him as they both looked at Rowynn "She's my best friend."

"Maybe you could help me talk her into not going to Meereen," Jon suggested and turned back to his wife's cousin. The younger girl smiled, but shook her head.

"I've known her all my life. If Rowynn wants to do something she'll find a way to do it no matter what anyone thinks or does to stop her," Sivyenne explained. "And because this is about Daenerys, her resolve to go is going to be unwavering."

Jon sighed and looked at Rowynn, who was still sleeping soundly. His love for her knew no bounds and he was certain that if she were to perish during this rescue mission he would never forgive himself for letting her go. "I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her and I think we both know I love her more than she loves me."

"I seriously doubt that, Jon," the Martell princess said as she stared up at him. When his gaze dropped to the floor she continued. "Are you saying that because of Matthias?"

Jon's eyes met hers. "I appreciate the fact that she didn't lie to me about her feelings for him, and I'm not saying that she loves him more than she loves me, but my feelings for her consumes me. If the last woman I loved came back to life I would not even look in her direction. That is how much control Rowynn has over me."

"But she looks still looks at Matthias," Sivyenne noted.

"Not as much as she used to, but I still catch her watching him sometimes," Jon revealed. "And he watches her whenever they're in the same room."

"She married you," Siv responded. "She chose you."

"She had no other choice," Jon countered, making Sivyenne smile faintly.

"Not even Daenerys Targaryen could make Rowynn do something she does not want to do," she told him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She loves you and you love her. That's all that matters."

"I wish that were true," Jon sighed. He thanked Sivyenne one last time and she left him alone with his wife. He went to her and sat in the chair directly beside her. Rowynn didn't stir when he placed a hand over hers. Jon wanted to wake her so they could talk about her plans, but he knew she would never change her mind about going to look for the Targaryen queen and she needed the extra rest more than anything else.

Jon stayed by her side, holding her hand, until Jaymes came to tell Jon that Anogar was nearly prepped for the journey. Once Rowynn's brother had left to oversee the rest of the preparations Jon woke her.

"Can you help me get my armor on?" Rowynn asked as she sat up in the bed. Jon nodded and turned to retrieve the gear. He paused when he faced her again, taking a moment to look at her. Rowynn was dressed in a blue nightgown that hid the wound on her leg, but the bandage was the only thing that covered the injury on her arm. It had bled through the overnight bandage so Jon knew he'd have to send for the maester before she left. Even with her plaited silver hair disheveled and her weary lilac eyes her Valyrian looks gave her a fine and delicate beauty, almost unworldly. Jon went to her side quickly when she winced as she stood up from the bed. "Sit back down. Let me do all the work for once."

Rowynn nodded and allowed him to lower her back down to the bed. Jon did as he promised and dressed his wife with little help from her. He tried to hurry whenever he had to move her arm or leg because it seemed to only cause her more pain when he moved slowly. Soon enough, she had on her knee-length dress and most of her armor. He called for the maester and the elderly man changed the bandages before Jon helped Rowynn into her tights, boots, and gauntlets. His young wife exhaled sharply when she stood from the bed again and Jon stepped closer to her just in case.

"Please, Rowynn," Jon started, staring into her lilac eyes. "Reconsider waiting a few days before you depart."

"Daenerys might not have a few days," Rowynn said as she looked up at him.

"Doesn't she have her dragon?" Jon asked and placed his hands on her hips. "I'm sure it will keep her safe."

"If her dragon was still with her she would be back in Meereen already," Rowynn told him. "I have to go now, Jon. Please, try to understand."

"I do," Jon murmured. He traced a finger over a faint scar on her cheek and smiled down at her. "I wish I didn't… but I do."

"I will be back before you know it," Rowynn said as she went up on her toes and kissed him tenderly. Jon heard the door open behind him, but neither of them turned to look who it was. "I love you."

Jon smiled softly and cupped the side of her face. "I love you, too."

"Rowynn, Lord Commander Caen and Anogar are ready," Jaymes said from his spot in the doorway. Rowynn kept her gaze on Jon, though.

He kissed her forehead and dropped his hand from her face. "Go on."

Rowynn smiled, grabbed Jon's old Night's Watch cloak from the chair, and limped towards the door. She faced him as she walked backwards out of the room and pointed at him with a smirk on her lips. "I'll be back before you know, I promise."

Jon returned her smile and nodded. "I believe you, my love."

Rowynn shut the door behind her after a moment of hesitation and the smile fell from Jon's face almost immediately. He believed that his wife believed she would be back soon, but if she knew what her future held she did not tell him and that only worried him more.

* * *

**Jaymes**

It wasn't as easy as it seemed, riding a dragon. Especially with three people riding one dragon. The builders were gracious enough to find a way to combine three of the saddles none of them would have to ride bareback, making the journey a bit easier. Jaymes was just happy that Rowynn agreed to sit between him and Ser Caen. She was already too weak to be making the journey and at least this way she could lean against them if she needed to.

"Are you alright?!" Jaymes shouted over the wind at his sister when he felt a hand on his back.

"Just a little tired is all!" Rowynn called out.

"Sleep!" Jaymes ordered over his shoulder. "We got you!"

"Thank you," Rowynn said as she leaned against him and placed her arms around his waist. He kept one hand on the rope that kept him tied to the saddle and placed one over his sister's hand. Lately, Rowynn had been working so hard to provide and protect her people and family that he was more than happy to give her a few hours of much-needed rest.

Jaymes spent the rest of the journey watching the clouds and making sure that his sister was able to sleep soundly behind him. He decided to wake her when he saw that they were nearing Meereen. Anogar had flown the same route twice before so he didn't need any directions from Rowynn to know where to go. He felt her let go of him once he had woken her and she didn't have to be told that they were close to their destination.

"We have to land on the pyramid!" Rowynn announced before falling quiet. Jaymes knew she was relaying the directions to Anogar in their mother tongue. "They'll be expecting us!"

"How?" Jaymes shouted.

"Ser Jorah Mormont, Daario Naharis, Grey Worm, and Missandei all heard me vow to return if Daenerys ever needed my help!" Rowynn told him. "They're smart enough to know that I would keep my word!"

"Are we descending?" Ser Caen asked from behind them.

"That we are!" Rowynn responded. Jaymes squeezed his eyes shut as the dragon lowered itself from the skies. He was never afraid of heights, but he hated the feeling he got in his stomach whenever the dragons dropped from heavens.

He only opened his eyes once he felt the dragon land. Ser Caen was the first one to dismount and then Jaymes. He helped his sister down onto Anogar's leg and Caen caught her after she tried to lower herself down the rest of he way. The older man swung her down onto the terrace and Rowynn leaned on his arm as they waited for Jaymes to join them. When they entered Daenerys' room, they weren't surprised to find it empty. Rowynn introduced herself, Jaymes, and Caen to the guards in the hallway and the pair of unsullied took them to the throne room immediately. Jaymes knew Rowynn's Valyrian looks always helped people believe her identity.

Rowynn led their little trio into the large room once the guards announced them. Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys were the first ones to welcome them followed by Ser Jorah, Missandei, Grey Worm, and Daario Naharis. Jaymes' sister was more than regal as she greeted Daenerys' councilors and close friends.

"We should talk about your plans to retrieve our queen," Rowynn suggested and the rest of the people in the room nodded in agreement before they began the discussions.

* * *

**Matthias**

The sun had just begun to set when there was a knock at his door. He had already told everyone that he was going to sleep so he knew it must be urgent if they were risking waking him. Matthias knit his eyebrows together when he opened the door to find Sivyenne waiting on the other side.

"Siv?" Matthias asked. "Is there news of Rowynn?"

"No," she answered.

"Is something else wrong?" He questioned.

"Not particularly," Sivyenne told him before pushing past him into the room he had been given during his stay. "I just… I need you to tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you throwing away your future just because Rowynn did not choose you?" Sivyenne asked and Matthias finally understood.

"Siv," he paused, "just because I am not in love with you doesn't mean that no one will ever care about you in that way."

Sivyenne laughed quietly before sitting down on his bed. "Don't you think I know that, Matthias? Of course I know that… but I do care about you like that so I have to know: why?"

"I love Rowynn more than anyone. There isn't anything I would not do for her and if I were to lose her I would lose everything," Matthias told her. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Sivyenne. "I have loved her for so long that I don't know how not to be in love with her."

She looked at him. "Rowynn loves you, too. I think that's why she keeps stalling your appointment to the Queensguard. She hopes you'll agree to find love again, that you'll be able to be happy without her. I believe that's all she wants."

"I have tried to picture myself with someone else—anyone else—and I can't see it. My mind literally goes blank because I know that if I were to marry some other highborn girl I'd feel obligated to cut myself off from Rowynn and I can't live a life without her in it," Mathias admitted and Sivyenne nodded. "Even if I found someone who would be okay with me being in love with our queen, I would have to not care about that person at all in order to do cause them that kind of pain for the rest of their life."

"You're a good man, Matthias," Sivyenne told him as she took hold of his hand. "But you aren't the first person to love someone who cannot love you back. You owe it to yourself, your parents, and your house to at least try to find a woman who will make you just as happy as Rowynn would have. And if you don't want to try just because you're afraid of finding a woman that makes you as happy as Rowynn then that makes you a coward."

Matthias dropped his gaze to the floor and Sivyenne released his hand. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up to leave. Matthias rose from the bed and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He slid a hand around her back and the other cupped the side of her face.

"Let's try then," Matthias said before he closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips tenderly. Sivyenne seemed to kiss him back briefly before putting hand on his chest and giving him a light push.

"You don't want me. You never have and you never will," Siv said as she looked up at him. "I want you to try… but not with me."

Matthias pursed his lips and nodded. "Then who?"

"Only you can answer that," Sivyenne told him before stepping away from him. "Goodnight, Matthias,"

"Goodnight, Siv," he responded and watched her as she walked out of the room.

Once Sivyenne was gone Matthias suddenly felt very alone. He knew he still had Rowynn's family and that offered him some comfort, but it wasn't enough. He wished he wanted Siv the way he wanted Rowynn. He spent as much time dreaming about a future with the Nyrs queen as he did praying for someone to come into his life to distract him from her. His prayers had gone unanswered for years, though. His entire family was dead and he felt like Rowynn was all he had left, but she had abandoned him, too. That's why he wanted to join the Queensguard. Matthias knew Rowynn couldn't tie her life to his through marriage so tying his life to hers through a life-long service was the next best thing. It was far from ideal, though.

Matthias went over to the writing desk against the wall and gripped the sides when he leaned forward. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to take a few calming breaths, but his frustration about his situation continued to fester. When he looked into the mirror hanging in front of him he exhaled sharply. He cocked his arm and punched the mirror as hard as he could to release all of his anger at once. The glass shattered onto the table and Matthias was finally able to calm down.

He held out the hand he had used to punch the mirror and placed the other on his hip as he continued to take deep breaths. His knuckle was bleeding, but he didn't feel any pain. Matthias wiped the blood off on his shirt and sat back down on his bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and ran his hands over his face. He just had to make it until Rowynn returned from finding Daenerys and then he would be a member of the Queensguard and everything would be fine. Deep down he knew that wasn't the truth, but he repeated the sentence to himself until he almost believed it.

* * *

**Rowynn**

Daario Naharis was probably the most flirtatious man Rowynn had ever met. She had been in Meereen for just a couple hours and the sellsword was already making suggestive comments continuously. Rowynn had expected that, though. The man was as loyal to Daenerys as anyone in her court, but he had acted the same way the last time Rowynn had come to Meereen. She realized pretty quickly that it was because he liked watching women swoon after a couple of sweet words from his mouth. The young Nyrs queen wasn't as open to his flirtations. She allowed herself to recognize his good looks and charming masculine demeanor, but the miniscule attraction ended there. That didn't stop Daario from giving it his full effort to get her to react and Rowynn somewhat enjoyed hearing his best attempts.

"I'm going and that's final," Rowynn declared as she settled into the chair in Daenerys' council room. The rest of the group were either sitting around the table or standing nearby. They had been talking for nearly an hour and they had gotten nowhere.

"Have you ever tracked animals?" Daario asked. He was seated beside Rowynn and leaned closer to her as he spoke.

"I grew up in the True North. My father and brother taught me how to track and hunt before I could ride a horse or dragon," Rowynn answered and Daario nodded. "I can also use Anogar to track from the skies."

"Can you fight?" Daario questioned.

"I've been trained with a sword, dagger, and bow," Rowynn told him. "Besides, I've killed monsters much more powerful and savage than the average man."

"Okay," Daario sighed. He looked around at the group. "The queen's coming. Who else?"

"I'm going," Ser Jorah announced. "I've fought for Daenerys for years, since she was a little more than a child."

"You betrayed her!" Tyrion reminded him and Rowynn sighed. She had heard about what Ser Jorah had done, but she believed in giving people second chances when they've shown that they've earned it. Jorah Mormont saved the Targaryen queen's life during the attack at the fighting pit. He proved that he was still willing to give his life for Daenerys and Rowynn believed that was enough to earn a second chance.

"Careful now," Jorah warned Tyrion.

"And she exiled you!" Tyrion continued. "Twice, I believe!"

"The second time thanks to you," Jorah countered.

"Don't blame me for your crimes, Mormont," Tyrion told him.

"Enough," Rowynn said quietly, but it was enough to quiet the room. While there were others that had more experience that her, she was the only one who was an actual queen. "Daenerys made a decision to exile Ser Jorah and he obeyed the order. He only came back to deliver Tyrion and Varys to her and even though he hoped to be allowed back in the city, he left when Daenerys ordered him to. When he came back the last time, he managed to save the queen's life. Now, he betrayed her many years ago and he was punished for it. People have to be able to evolve and even queens should have the right to change their minds. The only way to know what Daenerys wants is to ask her. Ser Jorah is an experienced knight with fighting experience and hunting experience so he will join the expedition."

"Fine, fine. He can come along as long as he promises not to kill me in my sleep," Tyrion said after letting out a heavy sigh.

"If I ever kill you your eyes will be wide open," Jorah responded.

"Forgive me, but why would we bring you?" Daario asked as he turned to Tyrion.

"Pardon me?" Tyrion responded.

"Have you ever tracked animals in the wilderness?" Daario questioned.

"Not precisely, but I have other skills that can be very useful—"

"Can you fight?"

"I have fought. I don't claim to be a great warrior," Tyrion admitted.

"Are you good on a horse?" Daario questioned.

"Middling," Tyrion answered.

"So, mainly you talk," the sellsword concluded.

"And drink," Tyrion shrugged before going on the offense. "I've survived so far!"

"Which I respect, but would not help us on this expedition," Daario told him.

"Daario is correct," Rowynn agreed. She tapped her fingers on the table softly as she thought to herself.

"He would be useful here in Meereen, though," Daario said as he looked at Rowynn. She narrowed her eyes and nodded. While she knew some things about ruling a kingdom, Meereen was not her home. She had to leave the major decisions to the people who knew her the best. "None of us have experience governing a city except Tyrion and Rowynn. Since Rowynn is leaving with us we need someone to help maintain order in the city. If you want to prove your value to the queen, do it right here in Meereen."

"He's a foreign dwarf that barely speaks the language," Jorah reminded everyone. "Why would the Meereenese listen to him?"

"They wouldn't," Rowynn answered. "That's why Varys, Missandei, and Grey Worm must remain in the city with him."

"I'll come with you," Grey Worm said as he sat up in his seat. Rowynn admired his strength and devotion. "I'll find our queen."

"You are not strong enough to go anywhere," Missandei told him.

"I am," Grey Worm corrected.

"He is. He's the toughest man with no balls I've ever met," Daario said, making Rowynn roll her lilac eyes. "You still can't go. The people believe in you. They know you speak for the queen."

"It's true," Missandei agreed immediately. "Only the unsullied can keep the peace in Meereen. If you leave half this city will consume the other half."

"And Missandei," Daario added. "The queen trusts no one more than Missandei. Certainly, not me." He looked around at the three people who would stay behind. "The queen's closest confidant, the commander of the unsullied, and a foreign dwarf with a scarred face. Good fortune, my friends. Meereen is ancient and glorious. Try not to ruin her."

Daario stood up and looked at Jorah then Rowynn. "Looks like it's you, me, and Queen Rowynn."

Rowynn took Daario's hand when he offered it and winced as he pulled her to her feet. She leaned on Jorah for support while they walked out of the room, but was stopped when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her brother and Lord Commander Caen standing behind her.

"We're going with you," Jaymes stated and Rowynn pursed her lips.

"Anogar will be in the skies the whole time and Ser Jorah and Daario will be on the ground with me. If we get into trouble, I'll be protected," Rowynn told him and Ser Caen.

"They are loyal only to Queen Daenerys," Caen retorted. "If the time comes, they wouldn't be willing to lay down their life for you."

"Don't speak for me, ser," Daario said as he stepped up beside Rowynn. "I am loyal to Daenerys, but if she knew that Rowynn was in trouble and I did nothing to help her she'd feed me to her dragon. Besides, I actually like Rowynn and I tend to protect the people I like."

"Daario speaks true... of sorts. I will keep her safe," Jorah told Rowynn's brother and protector, "no matter the cost, I swear it."

Ser Caen held his gaze as if he was trying to decide if he could trust the disgraced knight. After a long silence Caen nodded. "She may not be your queen, but she is mine. If anything happens to her during your journey, I swear I will kill you both."

"Nothing will happen to her, I promise," Daario promised and stuck out a hand. Caen and Jaymes both shook it before Rowynn pulled them into hugs.

"I'll be back before you know it," Rowynn told them afterwards and left with Daario and Ser Jorah.

* * *

After two days of riding Rowynn was nearly falling out of her saddle. They had stopped at night to rest, but they had continued on as soon as the sun began to rise on the horizon. While she had grown up learning how to ride horses she wasn't prepared for the pain that accompanied almost every movement she made. Rowynn understood when Ser Jorah suggested it would be better for her to double up with Daario. Because of the pain she wasn't going as fast as she could and while the two men were more than accommodating she could tell it was slowing them down. They might have even suggested she ride her dragon back to Meereen if they knew she wouldn't stand for it. She agreed with Jorah, but she did ask the knight why she couldn't ride with him. He only said it wasn't a good idea and she trusted him enough to believe him.

Once they moved Daario's saddlebags onto Rowynn's horse he helped her up onto the horse in front of him. Other than putting his arms around her to reach the reigns, he didn't move to touch her. The sellsword was acting as honorable as he could and she was grateful that he wasn't trying to push his luck. She had to trust him when she joined Anogar in the sky for a short while, though. She believed he was silently enjoying the contact, but he was smart enough to not voice any commentary.

"We're close to the burned area," Rowynn told them once she re-entered her own body. She had seen the large scorched patch of grass earlier in the day and had been directing Jorah and Daario towards it ever since. She knew that only a dragon was capable of doing something like that.

"What's your husband's name again?" Daario asked after they urged their horses into a trot.

"Jon Stark," Rowynn answered as she ran a finger over the ring Jon had given her at the wedding.

"Born a bastard, but made into a king," Daario murmured and Rowynn nodded.

"Do you know any of the great houses of Westeros?" Rowynn asked.

"I know of House Targaryen, House Nyrs, House Baratheon, House Lannister, and House Stark," Daario told her. He continued when Rowynn turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Daenerys gave me a small history lesson once."

"Right," Rowynn said and faced forward. "Well, House Stark controls one of the largest regions in Westeros. Having the North on our side was imperative in the coming wars and I don't regret my decision."

"You love him," Daario noted aloud.

Rowynn hesitated to confirm his statement, though. Not because it wasn't true, but she wasn't talking to someone she was sure she could confide in. Daario Naharis used to be a sellsword and now his loyalties lied with someone who lived a sea away from Rowynn... but that person was Rowynn's queen. She sighed and lifted her chin. "I've come to care about him deeply."

"Must be nice to be with someone you know will always love you no matter what you do," Daario told her, causing both Rowynn and Jorah to look at him. "While Jon may be a legitimized on paper, in his mind he'll always be a bastard who wasn't ever truly needed. He'll be indebted to you forever since you are the reason he was able to be legitimized and marry a highborn woman… but not just any highborn lady, a queen of a great kingdom." Daario nudged her with his arm lightly before continuing. "Jon Stark knows he's done nothing to deserve you and yet you chose him over hundreds, maybe thousands, of men. So, he will do the only thing he can do to repay that: love you unconditionally."

"Jon may love me, but there are plenty of things I could do that would cause him to rescind that love," Rowynn explained and Daario scoffed.

"Like what?"

Rowynn bit her lip when an answer popped into her head. She closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a silent sigh. "Like having an affair with another man… or failing to protect his family."

"Ah," Daario said quietly. "Do you love this other man?"

Rowynn exchanged an expressive look with Ser Jorah. He was able to understand what she was going through. She thought for a moment about ending the conversation without answering Daario's question, but she knew that the only person him or Jorah would tell about it was Daenerys and the Targaryen queen already knew about Matthias. "Yes. More than a married woman should."

"Do you love him more than Jon?" Jorah asked as he glanced at Rowynn. The younger girl hesitated to reveal the truth. Once she did, it would become a real, inescapable declaration. She knew where her heart was leaning, but she could not tell if that consoled her or frightened her.

"I don't know," Rowynn admitted with a weak shake of her head. The answers in her head were too overwhelming to be said out loud.

Daario seemed to sense her change in demeanor because he grabbed her uninjured arm lightly and gave her a delicate squeeze. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be," Rowynn responded. "Someday soon I'm going to have to accept the truth… whatever it might be."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Ser Jorah and I are both in love with a woman we cannot have," Daario told her and she let out a quiet chuckle.

"It does… somewhat," Rowynn said with a sad smile. She felt bad for her two traveling companions, but there wasn't much she could do for them. She had thought about offering them places in her court and finding them a couple of beautiful women to spend the rest of their days with. The young queen knew better, though. Daario and Ser Jorah had fallen in love with a powerful dragon queen. No woman would ever live up to her in their eyes.

"There," Jorah said after they continued on in silence for a while. Rowynn narrowed her eyes when she saw the large patch of burnt earth and scattered animal remains. Jorah dismounted and Daario took the reigns of his horse as he went to inspect the area.

"Goat?" Daario asked and Rowynn shook her head.

"Ram," Ser Jorah answered.

"Do you think our friend got him?" The sellsword questioned.

"I don't know anything else that could melt a ram's horn," Jorah said as he turned the skull in his hand.

"We're on the right path then," Daario thought aloud.

Rowynn tried her best to hide her discontent. She wanted to be strong like she was raised to be, but she was already experiencing more pain than she thought was possible and it had only been a couple days since she started out on the expedition. The young queen was grateful that Daario and Ser Jorah had allowed her to go with them and she hated to be the disabled one, but none of her abilities could change it.

The journey was made easier when Rowynn doubled up with Daario, though. She stayed quiet as her traveling companions bantered with each other about their relationships with Daenerys. She tried her hardest to distract herself from the pain echoing through her body, but it was harder than it sounded. They steered their horses down into a valley and Rowynn immediately knew that something big had happened there. A large circle of grass was kicked up as if it had been trampled by a herd horses.

"An army," Daario stated as they stared at the scene.

"Not an army," Jorah told them, "a horde."

Rowynn understood what the knight meant without explanation. They rode closer to the tracks and Jorah slid off his horse before walking to the center of the circle. Daario leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Dothraki?"

"A khalasar," Rowynn clarified with a nod and she could hear the sellsword sigh.

She watched as Ser Jorah lowered himself into a squatting position and picked something up out of the grass. Rowynn recognized the ring that belonged to Daenerys.

Jorah looked up at Rowynn and Daario. "They have her."

While Rowynn had hoped for the mission to find Daenerys to be short and uncomplicated she knew that it was going to take longer than expected when they figured out that she had been taken by the Dothraki. The Nyrs queen steeled herself for the journey that lied ahead and promised herself that she would not return to Meereen without Daenerys, no matter how long it took to find her.

**A/N: **I have decided to change back Rowynn's face-claim to the original. I'm not sure what the girl's name is, but it's the woman on the cover. Also, I've updated the story website. The link is on my profile page. Feel free to check it out! Please review, follow, or favorite! Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Game of Thrones. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated the show or book.

_Sabotage _

**Sansa**

The castle was so quiet this late at night. Other than passing the occasional guard, Sansa was walking by herself. She had tried to sleep, but her mind wouldn't shut off long enough and Arya tended to toss and turn throughout the night. There was always something she had to worry about. First there was Rowynn and Jon, then there was Bran, then there was the fate of Winterfell, and lastly she found herself concerned about Elyjah Nyrs. Even though they had only met a few months ago, Sansa had already grown fond of Rowynn's cousin. He was noble, kind, smart, and valiant. Elyjah was everything she ever wanted. She only hoped that he felt the same way.

The eldest Stark daughter was pleasantly surprised when she ran into Evelynn Winter. It had happened once or twice before so they fell into step beside each other without hesitation. They talked about the usual topics like their families and interests until Evelynn decided to head back to her room. Sansa was grateful for the friendships she had made with Rowynn's cousins. Evelynn and Sivyenne were always so kind to her and helped make her feel at home in the True North. Then there was Elyjah Nyrs. She wouldn't admit it to anyone except maybe Arya and Rowynn, but she had begun to fall in love with him. Even before he was legitimized she realized she wanted to have a relationship with him… of any kind. Even if it was only as friends. She hoped he felt the same way about her.

Sansa assumed that hours had passed before she felt ready to go back to bed. Since Rowynn and Jon had left with the Bellaronian army, all she could think about was their fates. While everyone else had no doubts that they would be victorious, Sansa was going to wait to draw conclusions until they had received word from Rowynn or Jon. She didn't want to even consider the idea that her siblings were injured or worse.

Once they reached Evelynn's room the two girls said goodnight and parted ways. The Stark princess fiddled with her hands as she walked by herself the rest of the way to her bedchamber. She was nearly back to her room when she heard people shouting in High Valyrian and a flurry of footsteps down the hall. Sansa slowed to a stop as a group of knights rounded the corner of the adjoining corridor. There was only one man that she recognized right away. Ser Rygos was a member of the Queensguard that Rowynn had assigned to teach Arya in sword fighting and Sansa had talked to him several times. He practically sprinted over to her, grabbing her shoulders gently. Sansa narrowed her eyes as his gaze scanned her quickly.

"Where were you?!" Rygos questioned. Sansa was troubled by how frantic he seemed.

"I was walking the halls," Sansa answered. She looked at his fellow knights before turning her attention back to Ser Rygos. "Why? What—what's wrong?"

The young man kept a hold on her, but he didn't answer her. Sansa recognized the look that crossed his face. He felt sorry for her.

"What's wrong? Is it Jon? Is it Rowynn? Tell me what's wrong! Tell me now!" Sansa demanded, throwing away the manners she usually clung to. She raised her arms and grabbed onto his shirt, jostling him towards her. She could feel herself starting to cry as the frustration rose in her chest. Sansa had already lost too many people in her family to have to go through it again. "Tell me! Tell me! Please!"

"It's your sister," Rygos answered after he placed his hands on both of her arms. Sansa felt the dread instill itself in her heart as she let go of the knight.

"Arya?" Sansa asked, her voice breaking. When Ser Rygos nodded she shook her head.

"No," Sansa murmured. "No. Arya… she—she was fine. She was sleeping when I—when I left her. She was fine."

Sansa met Rygos' gaze and knew he wasn't lying. Something had happened to Arya… but she had to see what that was exactly. She yanked herself from his grasp and pushed him aside as hard as she could. Being smaller and faster than the other knights she dodged their attempts to grab her and ran down the hall to the room she had shared with her sister. She was surprised that there wasn't a guard in sight when she reached her bedchamber. There was only two puddles of blood on either side of the door. She wanted to hesitate to enter, but her desperate need for answers won out.

But there was nothing there. No blood. No body. No Arya.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sansa," Ser Rygos said as he joined her in the room.

"Where is she?" Sansa asked before turning around to face him. "Where is my sister?!"

"She's gone, my lady," Rygos told her and Sansa narrowed her eyes. "Arya… and Rickon are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Sansa questioned after she stepped towards Ser Rygos and the other knights.

Rygos exchanged a look with one of his fellow Queensguard members and met Sansa's gaze. "Your siblings have been kidnapped, my lady."

* * *

**Jon**

The Great Hall was on the edge of chaos. It was filled to capacity with the remaining northern lords along with the lords of the Vale and Riverlands. While none of them had been a part of the battle, Jon had summoned them to properly establish their alliance. He knew that most of them were grateful for extinguishing the plague on the North and the Riverlands known as the Boltons and the Freys. Shortly after the Battle for Winterfell, Jon decided to execute Lord Karstark, Lord Umber, and Lord Frey's eldest sons. He thought it best to wait until Rowynn returned to decide the fate of Ramsay Bolton and Lord Frey.

It wasn't until after the battle was won that Jon learned Roose Bolton had been murdered by his bastard Ramsay. There had been no witnesses other than the maester at Winterfell and Lord Karstark. The maester gave up the information immediately, but it took a few hours of intense interrogation to get it out of Lord Karstark. Jon did not debate for long about how to deal with the heads of the vassals for House Bolton or the loyalists of House Frey.

"You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Wildling invaders and Targaryen descendants," Lord Yohn Royce stated after he stood from his seat.

"We didn't invade," Tormund Giantsbane reminded the lord. "We were invited to fight beside the Queen Beyond the Wall."

"Yes," Lord Royce accepted, "but I'm not the child queen."

"Lord Baelish has already sworn allegiance to House Stark and House Nyrs," Prince Haenry Nyrs reminded them.

"Littlefinger does not speak for the entire Vale," Lord Royce retorted.

"The Northerners, the Bellaronians, and the Free Folk fought bravely, fought together, and we won," Jon explained as he rose from his seat at the head of the hall. Beside him sat Rowynn's relatives and the only people from the North who chose to ally with House Stark and House Nyrs. This included the young Lady Mormont, along with the heads of House Mazin and House Hornwood. The rest of the Northern lords agreed to meet with Jon, but only after they outright refused to accept alliance terms. The North remembered everything, including how many lives were lost during the rebellion against House Targaryen and their greatest ally, House Nyrs. They would not be convinced to align themselves with the dragon queens easily. "My father used to say that we find our true friends on the battlefield."

"The Boltons are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come," Lord Cerwyn announced. "If the maesters are right it will be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home and wait out the coming storms."

"The war is not over," Jon declared. "And I promise you that the enemy will not wait out the storm. We threaten every ounce of their power. They will not rest until they take all of it back. My wife is seeing to a pressing matter, but I am sure that when she returns she will not hesitate to remind all of you who exactly defeated the Boltons—whose dragons burned the people who murdered your fellow Northerners… the people you swore to protect. I know Rowynn better than most. If you do not swear allegiance to us she will not regret neglecting to come to your aide when you suddenly decide to ask for it. And you will need it when the Lannisters come knocking."

Jon's words seem to stir some emotion in the room, making most of it's occupants begin conversations with those nearest. The King Consort of Bellaronia sat down as the discussions continued without any hint of nearing a resolution.

Lady Mormont stood suddenly from her seat at the high table and looked around at the lords in the room. She met Lord Manderly's gaze and held her head high. "Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Manderly, but you refuse to ally yourself with the people who avenged him." She looked at head of House Glover next. "You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover, but after delivering justice to the people who slaughtered so many of us you refused the call." She faced the heir of House Cerwyn and shook her head. "And you, Lord Cerwyn. Your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton. Still, you refused the call." She turned her gaze to every person in the room. "But House Mormont remembers! The North remembers! We know no king, but the king in the North whose name is Stark! I don't care that he was born a bastard. Ned Stark's blood runs through his veins. It was Queen Rowynn who recognized that and gave him the power to avenge the dead! He is my king from this day until his last day!"

Lord Manderly was the first to react to the young lady's words. "Lady Mormont speaks harshly… and truly. My son died for Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime and I certainly never thought we'd find reason to ally with a dragon queen. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manderly's dying for nothing. But I was wrong! Rowynn Nyrs and Jon Stark avenged the Red Wedding!" Lord Manderly drew his sword and held it up high. "She is the Ice Dragon and he is the White Wolf. Together they are the King and Queen in the North!" The lord bent the knee and placed the point of his sword into the hard floor, bowing his head towards Jon.

"I decided not to join you in the wars to come," Lord Glover said after he stood beside the kneeling Lord Manderly. "I decreed that I was not willing to fight beside House Nyrs or House Stark… and I will regret that rash decision until my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness."

Jon straightened his back and met Lord Robett Glover. "There's nothing to forgive."

The older man glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the crowd. "There will be more fights to come. House Glover will stand behind House Stark and their allies as we have for a thousand years!" Lord Glover drew his sword and mimicked Lord Manderly's actions. "And I will stand behind Rowynn Nyrs and Jon Stark, the King and Queen in the North!"

The second the lord finished the rest of the room shouted in agreement. Everyone rose to their feet and drew their weapons, thrusting them in the air as they shouted freely.

"The King in the North! The Queen in the North! The King in the North! The Queen in the North! The King in the North!"

Jon exchanged a look with those seated beside him and only after being encouraged he stood from his chair and accepted the honor silently for him and his wife. They had won the Riverlands, the Vale, and the North. They were ready for the wars to come.

* * *

He was riding on a wave of acceptance he had never felt before, not even after Rowynn, a queen, chose to marry him, a bastard. Jon believed he was meant to be a bastard for the rest of his life. But within just a few months he was made into a King Consort and now the King in the North, a title once held by his brother and their ancestors. There were no words for the gratitude he was feeling.

"Your Grace."

Jon turned away from Rowynn's cousin, Elyjah, and faced the man he had come to know as Ser Davos, the Onion Knight. The man had served House Baratheon under King Stannis for years, but after the House Baratheon's defeat, he was able to join the Nyrs-Stark army and fight for them on the battlefield. Jon had even been saved from a sword to the neck by this man and he knew he owed Ser Davos his life. He and Rowynn would find a way to repay him.

"Ser Davos," Jon greeted and shook the man's hand after he gave a stiff bow.

"I just wanted to thank you for avenging Lord Stannis," Davos said. "You might not have done it knowingly, but he was my king first and foremost… and also my friend."

"My father died for the belief that Stannis deserved to be king," Jon told him. "I believe he would have been proud to know that the people behind his death are either dead or on their way to it."

"I was on my way to the Night's Watch to ask for aide when I heard the sounds of the battle," Davos said. "Queen Rowynn would have most likely usurped my king, but in the end we fought the same enemy on the same day and I will stand behind you and your wife. I want to be there to witness the fall of the Lannisters... if you permit me to."

"Rowynn will hear of what you did for me," Jon informed him as he placed a hand on his arm. "I will make sure you are accepted here, I assure you."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Ser Davos said as he bowed of his head slightly.

"Please," Jon began, "call me Jon. I will never grow accustomed to being a king."

"Jon," Davos repeated. "I have to go speak with someone, but I hope I can talk to your wife in person when she returns."

"I think that can be arranged, ser," Jon said and they parted ways with respectful nods.

It felt like hours until he was able to retire to his father's old bedchamber. Once Rowynn had left, he decided to take up residence in the large room. He was waiting impatiently for the hour that he could sleep beside her again. His wife had been gone for several days now and every day that she continued her journey, his yearning for her touch grew considerably. Without her, he felt like a piece of him was missing. He belonged to her—with her—even if she did not feel the same about him.

Once he was ready to go to sleep, he pulled back the fur blankets and slipped beneath them. He missed his direwolf at night mostly, but he didn't regret his decision to leave Ghost at Bellaronia with his siblings. He would protect the other Stark children with his life if he needed to. Even though Jon and Rowynn believed them to be safe Beyond the Wall, life was unpredictable and Jon knew that better than most.

He was slipping into a deep slumber when he heard a floorboard creak. He opened his eyes, but the room was too dark for him to see a hand in front of his face. Jon began to blink the fatigue from his eyes, growing accustomed to the darkness. That was when he felt the intense pain. His neck and stomach erupted with fire as two blades withdrew from both areas. His hands went to the wounds and he barely had time to recognize the thick liquid covering them as blood before the grip on his life began to slip. Jon's hands fell limp at his sides and with his last breath he murmured a thought.

"Rowynn, my love."

* * *

**Rowynn**

Don't show fear. Don't attract any unnecessary attention. Don't forget who the enemy is. That was what Rowynn's father instilled in her growing up and she lived by those three rules for so long that she had to work hard to forget them. Even now she remembered them daily, but she had reasons to forget them sometimes. Sneaking up to Vaes Dothrak was a reason to remember them, though. Rowynn was scared for her life and those tied to it, but she would not show it. She was a queen, but once she entered the Dothraki city she was to become just a daughter of a trader, hiding her silver hair under an old, dirty wrap and keeping her purple eyes trained on the floor to avoid meeting any unwanted gazes. And she was going to remember her goal of finding her queen, but she wouldn't forget that her enemy was any person who sought to cause her or Daenerys harm. She believed she would make her father proud by how well she was going to follow those three rules.

"Are you all right?" Daario asked and Rowynn knew he wasn't talking about her. After several nights of rest, she felt her wounds beginning to heal and it started to take longer for pain to find her. They left their horses tied up a ways off from the entrance to the only city in the Dothraki Sea and continued around the Godsway on foot. Rowynn never asked for it, but she accepted help from Daario and Ser Jorah when they offered it. They had been slowly making their way up the ridge to the side of the Horse Gate when Ser Jorah started to fall behind. Rowynn stopped when Daario did and looked back at the older knight. She could hear him struggling to breathe deep and she understood what he was experiencing. Her own wounds had caused her to fall behind plenty of times during the first leg of their journey.

When Jorah didn't answer Daario except with a few heavy breaths, the younger man continued with a wave of his hand. "Why don't you sit and catch your breath?"

"I'm fine," Ser Jorah said before standing up and joining the younger pair.

"We can rest for a bit," Rowynn told the knight. "I do not mind."

"We're nearly there," Jorah said. He gestured behind her and placed his other hand on his hip. "We should keep going."

Daario chuckled under his breath. "I don't think you could ride the dragon."

Rowynn shook her head with disbelief and shot the sellsword a look that would quiet most men… except him.

"Twenty years ago, maybe," Daario continued after cocking an eyebrow at the young queen. He looked back at Ser Jorah and shrugged.

"What?" The knight asked and walked past the Nyrs queen and the sellsword. Rowynn shoved the younger man's arm, but he just smiled at her and followed Ser Jorah.

"The queen," Daario told him. "She's wild, you know. Don't let her size fool you. It's hard enough for me and I'm a young man. You… I don't think your heart could take it."

Rowynn pursed her lips and felt the need to sigh aloud. Ever since they began their expedition Daario Naharis had not once held his tongue even though he was in the company of a queen in her own right and close friend of Daenerys. She often wished she could forget the things she heard come out of his mouth.

Jorah faced Daario and held his gaze. Rowynn thought for a second that he might hit the sellsword, but after a long moment of silence passed between the two men he turned and continued on.

Daario offered his arm to Rowynn, but she followed Ser Jorah after giving him her best 'stop it or I will kill you' look. She heard his footsteps following close behind her and hoped he learned to keep his mouth quiet. The queen sighed quietly when he spoke up again. "It must make you angry that our queen chose me."

"It makes me sad," Ser Jorah said. "You'll disappoint her before long. She'll move on."

Rowynn couldn't help but acknowledge that his statement rang true.

"We'll all disappoint her before long—" Daario began, but was stopped when Jorah turned to him and moved past Rowynn to approach the sellsword.

"We need each other right now," Jorah admitted. "After we're done needing each other—"

"Oh," Daario scoffed. "I don't want to fight you, Jorah the Andal. What do I have to gain? If I win I'm the shit who killed an old man. If I lose I'm the shit who was killed by an old man."

Rowynn stared at him, unbelieving, as she awaited Jorah's response. "You didn't get much discipline as a child, did you?"

Daario smirked. "None."

"This way, Your Grace," Ser Jorah said after looking at her. He offered his arm and she took it, allowing him to lead her for the rest of the way up the ridge. He helped her onto her stomach once they reached the top and the three of them peered over the edge.

"The road running through the Horse Gate, they call that the Godsway," Jorah explained as he pointed to the road below them. Rowynn had studied plenty of maps and customs of many faraway cities and kingdoms to know some of the layout of the Dothraki city. Jorah pointed to one side of the city then the other. "Eastern market. Western Market. When Khal Drogo died, she was supposed to come here and join the Dosh Khaleen, the widows of the dead Khals. That's where they'd have taken her. The temple of the Dosh Khaleen."

Rowynn let out a silent breath when she realized exactly how hard it was going to be to get her queen back. She was determined to do it, though. And with the help of Ser Jorah and Daario Naharis, she knew it was possible.

"What are you doing?" Daario asked and Rowynn followed his gaze to Jorah who had walked back down the small slope. He was removing the sword around his waist and wrapping the leather strap around the sheathed blade.

"It's forbidden to carry weapons in the sacred city," Ser Jorah revealed.

Daario slid down the slope, helping Rowynn do the same. "Isn't it forbidden to sneak into their city and steal their Khaleesi?"

"If they spot us and we're unarmed we can say we're traders heading for the Western Market," Jorah explained. "But if they see weapons…"

Daario undid his belt and started to remove his sword and dagger. "You're asking a dog to hand over his teeth."

"There's a hundred thousand of them down there. We can't fight our way out," Jorah told the younger man. "We wait until dark and then we find her."

Rowynn watched as Daario handed over his arakh, but hid his knife behind his back. Jorah held out his hand and narrowed his eyes. The sellsword sighed and flipped the weapon in his hand a few times. "I'm very attached to this knife."

He kissed the butt of the wooden figurine handle before starting to give the knight the weapon. Daario stopped suddenly and Rowynn followed his gaze to a piece of Jorah's exposed forearm. The queen recognized the cracked skin as the fatal disease greyscale. Her heart went out to the older man immediately, knowing his fate.

"Don't worry. It didn't touch either of you," Jorah assured them before covering the patch of diseased skin.

"You know what happens?" Daario asked.

"I know what happens," the older man said before holding out his other hand. Daario held up his knife and nodded.

"I'll do it myself," he said and knelt beside the brush.

Jorah looked at Rowynn next and she held up her hands. Her mind went to the dagger hidden in her boot, though. "I don't carry any weapons. You can check if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," Jorah told her. The older man turned his back to her and took a few steps towards the Horse Gate. Rowynn felt bad for lying to the knight, but she wasn't about to go into a strange city without any kind of protection other than her tiny, ineffectual fists. Dothraki men weren't ashamed to savagely rape women and it didn't matter there that she was a queen. They wouldn't hesitate to disgrace her. She would protect herself by any means necessary.

* * *

The city was still awake well after the sun set. The Dothraki citizens were partying freely and while Rowynn had known she was going to see people having sex out in the open, she hadn't expected to see nearly every group they passed engaged in some sexual activity. The queen wasn't innocent, but she never had as much exposure to that kind of lifestyle as the Dothraki.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to witness this," Daario whispered to her. They were crouched behind a wall to survey their surroundings, but Rowynn kept her eyes on the dirt floor. "It's a beautiful thing."

"It's a beautiful thing for a man and a woman who actually care about each other," Rowynn told him. "These people are acting out of lust and lust alone."

"That's why I should have been born a Dothraki," Daario winked and the younger girl rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Jorah put his unaffected hand on Rowynn's back and she continued around the building and into the alley. She had her platinum white hair concealed beneath a simple scarf and had done away with her expensive armor and riding gear, wearing a woven leather vest and lose pants instead. The young queen even rubbed several handfuls of dirt over her clothes to make them look worn while Ser Jorah and Daario's outfits were already dirty enough to sell their story.

They continued to sneak through the alleys and behind the clay houses that were scattered through the city. Rowynn stayed between Jorah and Daario as a precaution. She was prepared to use her hidden dagger, but only as a last resort. They came to an abrupt halt when they heard a couple Dothraki nearing them. Rowynn wanted to turn back, but Jorah told her going back would only put them farther from the Temple of the dosh khaleen. The older man led the way around the corner and the young queen remained at Daario's side. She didn't want to get in his way if something happened.

Rowynn didn't know the Dothraki language well, but she understood a few words when Jorah spoke to the pair of Dothraki men. She kept her eyes on the floor as Jorah revealed they were traders before mentioning the Western Market. He asked the men to show them the way back and Rowynn thought she heard him say the word that meant wine. When the taller Dothraki stepped towards Jorah, he surveyed him silently. Rowynn gasped suddenly when she felt a burning sensation erupt in her stomach. She cried out when the pain intensified and Daario caught her as she fell.

Rowynn gripped the sellsword's arm tightly and placed her other hand over her stomach. She tried to hold back a cry, but the pain was too intense. "Gah!"

She heard one of the Dothraki men shout an order to the other and the shorter man went running. Rowynn forced herself to release Daario and gestured after the stranger, retreating to her mother tongue of High Valyrian. "Stop him!"

The sellsword only hesitated for a moment before jumping to his feet and starting to chase the Dothraki. Rowynn pushed herself against the wall as Jorah began to fight the remaining Dothraki, but it was obvious that the knight was out of practice in hand to hand combat. She cried out quietly as leaned forward to take the dagger from her boot, placing a hand on her stomach. Rowynn stumbled to her feet, pushing through the pain, when she saw Ser Jorah get overpowered.

The Dothraki began to choke Jorah and Rowynn knew she needed to intervene. She stepped up behind the tall man and drove her Valyrian steel dagger into the base of his skull, causing blood to splatter across her face. The second she withdrew the weapon the man collapsed on the floor dead and she dropped her dagger before she fell onto her back, the strength she summoned to protect her friend suddenly flooding from her body.

"Your Grace," Jorah exclaimed as he rushed to her side. Rowynn lifted a hand to stop him from touching her, though. She screwed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as she tried to figure out what had caused the immense pain that was only now fading. The queen trailed a hand to the inside of her thigh and breathed a sigh of relief when she found no liquid there.

"Are you all right?"

Rowynn opened her lilac eyes and met Daario's gaze. There was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and his chest was still heaving from chasing down and killing the other Dothraki. She shook her head and held out a hand. He took it and pulled the petite queen to her feet with ease. The sellsword placed a hand on the small of her back as she buried her face in her hands. There was only one reason she would feel a sensation that strong without cause.

"No," Rowynn murmured and lifted her head. "Something terrible has happened."

"What do you mean?" Jorah asked as he stepped closer to her.

The young queen glanced at the knight and sellsword and could barely hold back the tears as she let out a sad sigh. "My dragons. One of them…"

"What?" Daario questioned and Rowynn looked up at him and grabbed hold of his arm.

"One of them just died," she told them. Rowynn squeezed her eyes shut as the first set of tears ran down her cheeks. She placed a hand over her mouth and let out a silent sob. She could feel the two pairs of eyes on her. She had never been the kind of girl to willingly show weakness, but this was different. A part of her soul had been unexpectedly ripped from her and slain. Rowynn cried harder when Daario wrapped her in his arms. She leaned against him and he held her up as she tried to mourn one of her winged children.

* * *

She didn't argue when Daario told her to stay behind him and allow him to guide her through the alleys. Rowynn couldn't feel anything except sadness and grief as they made their way to the Temple of the dosh khaleen. She had yet to figure out which one of her children had perished, but she knew it wasn't Anogar. The youngest of the Dragon Fleet was connected to her in such a way that if he had died, she wouldn't have been able to recover without completing the funeral ritual. The other dragons were just as important to her, but she had been the second person to bond with them after her grandfather, father, and brother respectively. Rowynn was Anogar's first so their bond would always be the strongest.

"Now, we wait," Jorah said as they hid in the bushes surrounding the temple.

Daario kept an arm around Rowynn as they waited for their queen. It was as if he was afraid that she would break if he let go. Rowynn nearly believed that she would. She loved every one of her dragons completely and unconditionally. She would never be able to forsake them. They weren't only her children. They were her last connection to her grandfather, father, and brother. Pieces of her dead family members were able to live on through their dragons. Now, one of them was dead and she could feel the weight of the irrevocability of it. The connection was severed and it would never be recovered. That caused her more grief than she could even permit herself to feel. She had to get home to find out what had happened and say goodbye, but her priority was to find Daenerys first. Going home now wouldn't change anything. Her dragon would still be dead.

"Here," Daario said and held up a cloth when she looked at him. She remained still as he wiped the blood from her face and neck. She had seen enough battles to know that not all of it would come off, but she paid no mind to it. There were more important things.

When the sellsword finished he held up Rowynn's dagger and offered her a small smirk. "I knew you'd want this back."

"_Kirimvose_," Rowynn murmured in High Valyrian and Daario nodded. He lifted her pant leg and slipped the blade into her boot.

"You are welcome," Daario told her.

The young queen closed her eyes and tried to figure out which of her dragons died. She knew only one of them had perished. The others must have been gone or they would have protected their brother. There was only a few ways to kill a dragon these days. They could be slain by a weapon, but that took considerable effort, resources, and planning. No one would be able to just sneak into the Dragon Cave and kill one of her fire-breathing beasts. The next possible explanation was poison. It had happened before… shortly before Robert's rebellion. That sickness left the dragons too weak to take to the skies, but it didn't kill them. If poison was the culprit it had to be more powerful than the Winter's Curse.

"There she is," Jorah whispered and Rowynn was pulled to her feet beside the knight and sellsword. She followed their gazes and felt relieved when she laid eyes on their fair-haired queen.

The older girl was walking right towards them with another young woman. They were talking quietly in Dothraki and Rowynn didn't have the energy to try to translate what they were saying. She stayed back as Jorah and Daario rushed towards them. The sellsword grabbed the other girl and placed his knife to her neck, but Daenerys stopped him from killing her.

"No, don't hurt her," Daenerys ordered.

"She'll give us away," Jorah told her. "We have to go now."

Daenerys pulled Daario's blade away from the girl's neck and looked between Jorah and Daario. She had yet to notice Rowynn standing in the shadows a few feet behind them.

"We will never make it out of Vaes Dothrak alive," Daenerys said.

"We have to at least try," Jorah responded, but his queen shook her head.

"No," Daenerys breathed. "We can do more than that… and you're going to help me."

The Targaryen queen looked at her companion next and said something in Dothraki. The girl must have agreed with Daenerys because Daario released her.

Rowynn stepped forward once the rest of her group fell quiet. Daenerys' violet eyes widened for a moment before she walked up to the younger girl and pulled her into a long hug. Rowynn's body tensed at first for she was not expecting such a greeting, but after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around Daenerys and leaned her head on the queen's shoulder. The tears returned almost immediately and nothing she told herself helped hold them back.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Daenerys asked after Rowynn let out a stifled sob.

"One of her dragons has died," Jorah answered eventually.

Daenerys pulled back from the younger queen and held her face in her hands. "How do you know?"

"I felt it," Rowynn murmured. "It was like someone set fire to my stomach. At first I thought I had…"

"What?" Daenerys asked quietly.

"I thought I had lost the baby," Rowynn told her and bowed her head. "But then I realized that it wasn't me who was hurt."

"You're with child?" Daenerys questioned and Rowynn could see the honest disbelief in her eyes. The older girl gave her a sad smile. "Are you sure you didn't lose it?"

"Yes," Rowynn said and placed a hand over her stomach. She thought she saw a look of disappointment cross Daenerys' face momentarily. "He or she is still there. It was the connection with one of my dragons that was severed."

"Do you know which one or how it happened?" The Targaryen queen asked, looking rather worried.

"It wasn't Anogar, but I don't know anything other than that," Rowynn explained. "I think it may have been poison that delivered it to death's door."

"Poison?" Daenerys repeated. "Like the Winter's Curse."

Rowynn wiped her nose and nodded.

"What's the Winter's Curse?" Daario asked Ser Jorah and the older man spared him a short glance.

"A week before Robert's Rebellion began someone smuggled in a sickness to Bellaronia," Jorah revealed. "It was a disease that killed almost everyone who contracted it. House Nyrs lost many of their subjects and a portion of their own family to it. There were a very small number of people who survived after being infected." Jorah looked at Rowynn then back to Daario. "It also affected the dragons, but it didn't kill them. It only made them gravely ill and very weak. House Nyrs managed to rally behind House Targaryen, but in that hour they were at their weakest. They lost even more people to the war, leaving House Nyrs with only Rowynn's father, her brothers, two uncles, and cousins. She lost her grandparents, four uncles, and all of her aunts. Her mother was one of the few who got the sickness, but survived."

"My mother was weakened forever, though," Rowynn finished. "And my birth took the rest of her strength. She died delivering me into this world. My father never talked about her. Neither did my brothers. There are no memories. Nothing."

"I'm sorry," Daario sighed. "I never heard about that."

"Not many people did," Jorah told him. "After the war, House Nyrs retreated into the shadows. Most of Westeros believed that their dragons had perished and the rest of the house sought a refuge elsewhere. No one was ever worried enough to take an army north of the Wall to make sure they were gone and no one could travel to Castle Nightfire without being caught and questioned first. It's one of the most secure places in the world."

"Or so we thought," Rowynn murmured. "If someone found a way into my kingdom and kill my dragon I doubt that's all they came for."

"You think they were trying to kill all of them?" Daenerys asked.

"I think I have to get home and find out," Rowynn told her. She squared her shoulders. "What's your plan for getting us out of here alive?"

"I hope you're okay with killing a few Khals," Daenerys said and Rowynn shrugged.

"They rape and plunder any group with a weakness," Rowynn responded. "Those who prey on the weak for their own benefit are not fit to be leaders of any kind."

Daenerys agreed quietly before looking at the rest of her group. "My fate will be decided tomorrow night at the khalar vezhven. After I enter I need Jorah and Daario to kill the guards outside and bar the doors."

"Bar the doors?" Jorah repeated. Rowynn was also confused.

"I'm going to set the temple on fire with the Khals still inside," Daenerys revealed and Rowynn sighed. She knew the Targaryen queen was practically fire-proof, but she didn't know if she shared the same ability. Rowynn enjoyed playing with fire during her childhood, but she never completely tested her heat tolerance other than when she hatched her dragon. She thought her survival had only been secured because of blood magic.

"You're hoping to win the allegiance of the Dothraki, aren't you?" Rowynn asked and Daenerys gave her a short nod. "If everything goes as planned, you'll be sitting on the Iron Throne in as little as a couple months."

"There's something else I need to tell you," Daenerys said as she placed a hand on Rowynn's arm. "But it can wait."

"You two should get back before they come looking," Rowynn said after sliding a glance to the temple.

"Thank you for coming, friend," Daenerys told the younger queen as they hugged again. "I'll make sure you can get back to your family safe and sound."

Rowynn forced a grateful nod after she pulled away from her queen. Daenerys planned on protecting Rowynn to the best of her ability, but the Targaryen queen had no one behind her except Ser Jorah and Daario Naharis. Rowynn's dragon could protect her better than a thousand Dothraki. The younger ruler hoped that her queen could rally the horselords, though.

They parted ways after going over their plan one last time and Rowynn went with Daario and Jorah to find a place they could hide until the khalar vezhven met. The Nyrs queen tried to keep her mind off the death of her dragon, but it continuously consumed her thoughts. Daario and Jorah managed to distract her with a few stories about their past and the sellsword even taught her several defensive moves. He told her that her size was probably her greatest weapon during hand-to-hand combat. If she learned how to use it in her favor she could become a skilled warrior; a lesson that her brother had taught her before his death.

Rowynn appreciated the company that Daario and Jorah gave her and their attempts to help her through the grief, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. A piece of her heart was lost forever and no matter how powerful she was or how vast her kingdom became she would never be able to fill that hole. That was what caused the lingering pain she was feeling. Not only the death of her dragon, but the knowledge that he would stay dead. It didn't matter whether it was Heagon, Bhaen, or Syndor because one of them was gone. Alive one minute, dead the next and Rowynn could barely comprehend that. She had grown up thinking these great and magnificent fire-breathing beasts would always be there for her and her family. She thought they would always be safe in her kingdom Beyond the Wall… but she was wrong. Painfully and unbearably wrong.

Even though it was terrible she had made it through the death of her father and brother. She survived and ended up a queen. She led her people through two huge battles and they defeated their enemies, but she would never find a way to conquer death. They were at war and more people were going to die. More of her dragons could die. More of her family could die. And she would be the ones leading them to their deaths. Rowynn wasn't sure if she was strong enough to handle that. She wanted to keep everyone she vowed to protect alive and safe, but that would not be easy when she was forcing them to fight for their lives. And now she was pregnant. How safe would her child be with a war going on all around them?

For a split second she thought about withdrawing her support from Daenerys and taking her people back to their safe-haven, but she couldn't do that to her queen. Even though she would not admit it, Daenerys needed Rowynn and her allies. The Nyrs queen was responsible for rallying the Reach and Dorne behind them. She brought the Vale into their alliance and won the support of the Riverlands by helping them take back their lands. It was Rowynn and Jon that avenged the Red Wedding and most likely gained the allegiance of the North. She wasn't certain, but if word got out that Rowynn abandoned Daenerys there was a good chance that more of her allies and a majority of the realm would follow. She couldn't leave her most important ally in her greatest hour of need and she wouldn't. Rowynn just didn't want more people to die for her. She never wanted that.

"It's time," Daario said suddenly, pulling Rowynn from her thoughts. She looked at the two men and nodded.

"I'll stay here," Rowynn told them and pulled her dagger from her boot. She handed it to Jorah and offered them both a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine without it."

"We know you will," Daario winked and kissed her forehead. Rowynn smiled at the older man before he walked away with Jorah. She knew the sellsword's heart belonged to Daenerys and his loyalty lied with their cause so she began to think of him as a true friend instead of just a distant acquaintance.

"Stay hidden, Your Grace," Jorah said and followed Daario through the alley.

They were only gone for a few moments. The two men returned almost immediately with fresh blood on the daggers. Rowynn took hers back after the knight cleaned it off and she slid it into her boot. The three of them moved closer to the temple so they could see what was about to happen. Rowynn leaned against the wall beside Daario as they waited. She stepped forward when the temple erupted into flames. The Nyrs queen had reason to believe that nearly every person in the city rushed to the temple to watch it burn. Rowynn only exhaled when she saw Daenerys walk through the doorway unburnt. The Dothraki reacted by lowering themselves onto their knees and bowing their heads towards the ground.

Rowynn smiled sincerely for the first time since the death of her dragon. Daenerys had won the Dothraki. She trusted that Daario, Jorah, and the Dothraki would be able to get her queen back to Meereen. Rowynn had to return to Westeros and fast.

* * *

**Jaymes**

"_She did it. Don't let Rowynn trust her. Daenerys betrayed her."_

Jaymes wasn't sure what to make of Rybek's warning. They had been in the company of Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys, Grey Worm, and Missandei so the Nyrs prince wasn't able to clarify his words. He had whispered it in Jaymes' ear when they heard that Rowynn had returned on the back of Anogar, but the older boy wasn't going to try to have a conversation about it in front of Daenerys' trusted friends and advisors.

"Where is the queen?" Grey Worm asked when they gathered around Rowynn in Daenerys' council room.

"She's still in Vaes Dothrak," Rowynn told him. "We found her and she won the allegiance of the Dothraki. Daario and Daenerys are leading them back here as we speak."

"You left her?" Missandei questioned.

"I had to," Rowynn answered. Jaymes met her gaze when she glanced over at him and Ser Caen. "One of my dragons has died."

"What?" Jaymes asked immediately, stepping towards his sister. "You felt it?"

"Yes," Rowynn said and Jaymes immediately looked to Rybek. The younger man gave the faintest nod before turning back to their queen.

"We should go immediately," Jaymes said and approached his sister. "Bhaen and Syndor are still at Winterfell, but Haegon returned to Bellaronia with Ser Raegnar."

"Let's go to Winterfell and then home," Rowynn decided aloud and her brother agreed.

Jaymes faced Daenerys' councilors and gave them a warm smile. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we must go now."

"We understand," Lord Tyrion told him. The dwarf faced his sister next. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Queen Rowynn."

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion," Rowynn said with a sad smile. "We'll send word as soon as we figure out what happened."

"We look forward to hearing from you," Tyrion responded before kissing Rowynn's hand and giving a short bow.

"Goodbye, friends," Rowynn said and Jaymes quickly guided her back onto the terrace.

"Are you all right?" Jaymes asked as he inspected her quickly. Rowynn narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Physically, yes," she answered skeptically. "What's wrong with you?"

"Not here," Jaymes told her and Ser Caen. Rowynn was obviously curious, but she waited until after they were in the sky to ask more questions.

Jaymes told her everything. He relayed Rybek's message and the fact that it had come before they had even learned about what happened. Rowynn was understandably unconvinced. This warning had come from someone who had lost her trust when he tried to kill her husband, but she agreed to stall her final judgment until they could prove Rybek wrong. And while Jaymes hoped and prayed that his cousin was mistaken, he couldn't help but think that Rybek might be right. If he was, all hell would break lose.

* * *

**Matthias**

The White Wolf was dead and no one had any idea who had killed him. The guards outside his door had been murdered in cold blood and there was no evidence left behind in his room. Matthias knew it was going to be chaos if news of his death got out to the rest of the lords in the castle so they kept it quiet. Rowynn's family and the knight who had found him, Ser Davos, were the only ones who knew. Matthias couldn't leave the body, though. This was Rowynn's husband and he believed that she did love the northern king more than she thought. He wouldn't leave him until Rowynn was by his side.

"We can't hold off the funeral forever," Prince Byron said from his spot by the door. Rowynn's Dornish uncle was also hoping that they could stall until his niece returned, but eventually the body would begin to smell and the northern lords would start to get suspicious if they didn't see their king when they broke their fast the next morning.

"We'll wait as long as we can to announce the death," Matthias decided aloud. He rubbed his face lightly and looked over his shoulder at the body of Jon Stark. The man looked peaceful. They had the maester clean his wounds after they found him and without his shirt on, they could see the several stab wounds that killed him.

"And what about Rowynn?" Riordyn Martell asked.

"All we can do is hope she returns soon," Elyjah Nyrs sighed. "Do we have any leads on who did this?"

"Sivyenne was the only witness and she's still unconscious," Matthias said. He felt extremely guilty about what happened to Rowynn's Dornish cousin. Apparently, she had been walking the hall and came across the dead guards outside Jon's bedchamber. She didn't have time to call for help because she was found unconscious in the hallway. She had yet to wake.

"So, we have nothing," Prince Haenry said quietly.

"Rowynn won't accept that," Matthias retorted. "She loved him and she'll do whatever it takes to find whoever did this."

"We might lose the North once they find out he's dead," Prince Byron said.

"We still have the other Stark children's support," Elyjah reminded everyone. "They think of Rowynn and the rest of us as family."

"What if there was a way to bring him back?" Ser Davos asked no one in particular, but everyone turned their attention to him, suddenly enticed.

"What are you talking about?" Matthias questioned as he stepped towards the older man.

"There's a woman here, the red woman, who was a sort of advisor to King Stannis," Davos explained. "She's done things that have left me speechless. I think she has the ability to bring him back."

"You believe she can… she can bring him back from the dead?" Matthias whispered once he was close enough to the knight.

"I think the least she can do is try," Ser Davos told him. "Rowynn won't be able to lead her people if she's dealing with the grief of losing the man she loves. I know that I wouldn't be able to function if I lost my wife."

"We shouldn't make that kind of decision without her," Prince Haenry said. "Rowynn should be here."

"Talk to the red woman," Matthias told Davos as he faced him. "See if she is open to the idea."

"Yes, my lord," Davos said and bowed his head. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Matthias took a deep breath and let it out as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He dropped his hands to his hips and looked at Jon's body. Rowynn would need someone to blame for the death of her husband and unless they found the murderers, he had a feeling that he would be the most practical option. But he wouldn't be able to go the rest of his life being resented by the woman he loved. So, he would find Jon's murderers and do whatever he could to bring him back to Rowynn. Even if it costed any chance he had at getting her back.

**A/N: **Sorry for any mistakes! I'm thinking of making Gabriella Wilde Rowynn's faceclaim. Let me know your thoughts on it and the chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
